Change In My Life
by Miss Jina
Summary: When Rachael Black and Paul meet on first beach something happens, how strong is the imprint and how long can it last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After trying to write different stories from other characters I finally have figured out the best couple. I'm trying to also see which story gets the best response and then just write that one. If you like this one, please let me know. I'm all ears, I realized i wrote a scene in here that is similar to a Sam and Emily moment I wrote, but this one seems more powerful. Everything about this story seems more powerful then the others. So please keep in mind when you read this, I'm trying this out because I want to see which story is the better one to continue with. I never thought of writing one about Jacob's sister Rachael. So here it is, I do have a plot for this one, enjoy! BTW the titles are most likely going to be Hanson songs, they just click with the story. **

**Change In My Life **

A Man gets crazy when his life is all wrong,

And a heart gets weary when it doesn't belong.

When the road gets rocky Lord

You've got to keep on.

Let the new light come shining on through.

I've been lonely, I've been cheated,

I've been misunderstood

I've been washed up, I've been put down,

And told I'm no good

But with you I belong,

There's a change in my life

Since you came along.

_Hanson - Change In My Life _

**1. Smile**

Well this feeling that you're feeling

Is something I know you've felt before

When I see you I want to hold you

Till the end of time and a little bit more

And I'm not gonna let it go

You've got to let your feelings show

So smile, give me all your heart and we'll never be apart.

_Hanson - Smile_

Home was never far away, it was always a few miles away. As I stood outside of my home in La Push Washington, I began to think of my Mother. It had been so long, she was gone and it was just Dad, Jacob, Rebecca and I, Rachael Black. Rebecca was gone, she married some guy and moved to Hawaii with him, we speak on the phone, I haven't seen her in a few years. Dad and Jacob still live here, and it was time for me to come back. I was done with college and it seemed like the right thing to do. The house had a man feel to it, well especially with two men living there. It was just as I'd remembered, it was a small wooden house, the red paint was staring to peal off, and become a discolored red. I noted Dad's wheelchair ramp, and smiled when I saw the curtains in the window just above it move.

It had to of been Dad, the door opened and there he was, just as I'd remembered. Daddy had long black hair, I had always seen him with a silly cowboy hat, he rarely takes it off. He rolled down the wheel chair ramp, and I picked up my things. I practically ran to my Father. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey Rachael, it's nice to have you back home" his grip tightened. I heard another set of footsteps from behind Dad. When I looked up it was my once adorable younger Brother Jacob. He had changed a lot since I had last come to see him. His hair was even shorter, his body was a lot muscular, he was not the little Brother I had remembered. He was only in his boxers and he began to scratch his head.

"What's all the… Rachael?" he questioned. I smiled at him.

"Jake" I said.

"I told you I was coming home, too busy to remember your own Sister was coming?" I questioned as I picked up my suitcases.

"No, I'm just. What time is it?" he questioned. I laughed.

"You're a mess!" I chuckled. A slight smile grew on his loveable face, I saw the Jacob that I had known for so many years.

"Yeah, girl trouble what can I tell ya" he said. His smiled faded slightly but he still kept his voice light. I made my way up to him, dropped my bags and hugged his warm body.

"Jesus Christ! What have you been doing to yourself?" I pulled away and lifted his right arm. I inspected it, pulling it up for him to make a muscle.

"Steroids Jake?" I questioned. He laughed loudly, I heard Dad snort too.

"Nothing close" he chuckled.

"Jake be a man and help your Sister with her luggage" Dad called. Jake yawned and picked up one of my bags.

"It's really not necessary, I can handle it" I said.

"Oh don't be such an independent woman Rachael, I can handle a few…" he pretended to drop my bag.

"Ya got bricks in here or something?" he grumbled.

"Oh c'mon Jake, those strong muscles can't handle some girl merchandise?" I questioned. He grinned.

"I was just kidding, this is light as a feather. However; it is quite heavy" he said. I shook my head and picked up the other bag. I made my way back into the house. It was small and quaint as usual. The living room was a bit of mess. A bowl of chips from god knows when lay on a brown snack tray in front of the beat up old couch. I looked over at the kitchen, it looked like they had made a slight effort to clean. However; there was bags of chips and other types of junk food all over the table.

"What are we feeding the whole town of La Push?" I questioned walking passed the kitchen.

"No, your bother's friends like to raid my kitchen. I have to make sure it's fully stocked constantly. Teenage boys are a lot hungrier than I was at that age" Dad laughed. I shook my head and proceeded to my room. It was next to Jakes, small like the rest of the house. My walls were white, I had a wooden floor. The purple curtains that I had once had up when I was 14 were still there. Rebecca's bed was on one side of the room, mine was on the other.

"Have you spoken to Becca?" Jacob asked as he set my bag down on my side of the room. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's learning how to surf. I was supposed to visit her last summer, money was a bit tight. College can do that to you" I told him. He nodded.

"Jake, can I say something without making you angry?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Depends" he replied.

"You look great don't get me wrong, but why the bags under your eyes. You look absolutely exhausted! What's up?" I asked.

"I told you, girl trouble" he growled. I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I just thought if you needed to confide in someone, I'm back and I'm here for you" I told him. He nodded.

"Thanks Rach, I'll keep it in mind" he said.

"Thank you for helping" I said.

He waved his hand at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"Dad, I'm going to First Beach to do some reading and relax, is my bike still in the garage?" I questioned.

"Well, Jake's kind of taken over the garage with motorbikes and his car, but I'm sure it's still in there" he said. Dad was in the living room watching a game of some sorts on T.V. I walked outside and over to the garage on the side of the house. I opened up the door, and to my surprise my bike was right where I had left it. I loved riding my bike to the beach. I shifted the small purple backpack on my back, and headed for my bike.

The La Push weather was it's usual, cloudy with a chance of rain. I felt the warmth of the sun peering through though. It wasn't sweltering hot, which was always good. As I approached the beach I noted a lot more people than usual. It was always nice to go down here. I put my bike in the bike rack, locking it up like old times. Then I headed down towards the water. I really never had to worry about tanning, my skin was the perfect russet color. I had to tie my long black hair back from the slight breeze that picked up when I got down towards the shore. I rolled up the bottoms of my blue jeans, and took off the black flip flops, feeling the sand between my toes. I took off my backpack and unzipped it, taking out a small towel to sit on. Once I was comfortable I pulled off my black t-shirt, I had my red bathing suit top on. I opened up the book I was currently reading, it was called Speak. It was very interesting, about a girl who goes through a painful experience with a guy, something no girl should go through. All the kids treat her like she's a disease after she calls the cops on the party, and she decides to not speak.

The time passed quickly when you read, I began to feel my stomach growl slightly. I put down the book and pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar, it melted a bit. I finished it off by licking my fingers, Mm, chocolate. I looked up at that very second after placing the wrapper back in my bag, coming up the shore was a guy I vaguely remembered. He was tall and buff. He had dark black hair, it was all messy from the water. He had water droplets dripping off of his body, in the most perfect way. A beige colored towel wrapped around his bulky neck. He stopped a little bit in front of me and began drying his hair with the towel, then he placed it back around his neck. His eyes glanced over to where I was sitting. When he noticed I was watching, I shakily grabbed my book and pretended I hadn't seen him. I couldn't really read, I still felt his eyes on me. I wish I had worn my hair down so I could place my hair in front of my face. If I could, I wouldn't feel the burn of his eyes.

"Rachael Black?" I heard a voice. When I looked up it was him standing above me. I furrowed my brow, I was confused he knew who I was? I had a feeling I had known him from somewhere. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry, you most likely don't remember me too well. I'm Paul. I'm Jake's friend" he said with a smile. I squinted when I looked up at him, the sun was finally making it's way out from the clouds. I stood up and gave him another look.

"Paul, oh yeah. Of course I remember you. Sorry, I guess I was up to early this morning" I said tugging on my ponytail. He laughed.

"It's already, it's good to see you" he said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it is" I said back. I hated the awkwardness between the two of us.

"So, you've been at College?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, studying medical studies. Mainly Animal studies, wildlife. I graduated a little bit early, and now I'm back in town for a while. I'm taking things slow, maybe eventually I'll find a job" I told him.

"That's great, I wish I could go to College. Get out of here, see the world" he said.

"Why can't you? I'm pretty sure if you put your mind to it, you could do anything" I told him. He chuckled slightly.

"I wish it were that simple" he said. His eyes gazed into mine. They were dark and mysterious. I loved the way they looked deep into mine. It made me feel like he was searching my mind, looking into my soul. I was doing the same, I felt butterflies in my stomach, as we stood there in silence. I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I finally spoke.

"Hey, it is what it is, right?" he stated. I nodded my head.

"So, what are you doing here all alone?" he questioned. I still had the book in my hand. I lifted it and showed him.

"It's been hectic with finals and graduation, I missed the beach. So I decided to come and read a little bit. I wanted to relax, I wouldn't mind some company though" I said with a smile. Was I flirting with him? This kid had to be younger than I was. If he was friends with Jake, he had to be only 17 or 18. He smiled and accepted my invitation, both of us sat down on my blanket. It was small enough where our bodies were almost touching. I could feel the heat radiating off of his too.

"So do you like being home?" he asked.

"I've only been here for a few hours. Jake was acting weird, Dad was watching his game, so I came here" I told him.

"Yeah, Jake's got a girl on his mind. She doesn't love him, not one bit. If I would say she's totally messing with his head. She's in love with some vam… other guy" he quickly fixed his sentence. I lifted one brow confused of his response.

"Oh, do I know this girl?" I asked.

"You going to kick her ass for your Brother?" he questioned. I laughed.

"No, nothing like that. I just would like to know who's messing with my Brothers head. He looks so distracted and distraught" I said.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's Daughter" I looked at him. I could remember her from anywhere. She used to come by every summer when we were all younger. We would have to keep her company while Dad and Chief Swan would watch T.V.

"Oh, yes I remember" I told him. He looked at my face.

"He'll get over it" Paul said. I nodded.

"So enough about Jake, What are you doing here on the beach all by yourself?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Escaping, just needed some "me" time" he said with a smile.

"Life getting to you?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that" he smiled and stared straight ahead. The silence overcame us once again. It was hard to talk to someone you hadn't seen in years. I never really talked to Paul in the first place. I just remember him vaguely when we were younger. Everyone knew each other on the reservation. It was hard not to. The clouds suddenly made their way over the sun. I felt small rain drops trickle on my head.

"I should get going, I have to ride my bike home. Wouldn't want to get caught in a downpour" I said with a smile. I regretted having to leave so early. I was enjoying the company, even if it was just a silent conversation we were having.

"I cant take you home, if you want.. I mean really it's no problem. Your bike will fit in my pick up" he offered. He was so sweet about it. The second I stood up he grabbed the blanket from underneath me. He began to fold it, as the rain drops grew heavier, we both rushed to put things away. He handed me my towel and I stuffed it in the bag along with the book.

"I don't want to trouble you" I said to him. He titled his head and furrowed his brow.

"C'mon your Jake's Sis, really it's no problem. He's a good buddy. Wouldn't want to feel guilty if you got sick because I didn't take you home" he said.

"Okay, if it's not a problem" I said. He grabbed my arm lightly and I followed. I found my bike and we got it into his black truck just in time for the downpour. Over the sound of the rain clunking on the roof he over heard my stomach growl. He looked over and I felt the blood race to my cheeks.

"Jeez your home for not even a day and already those two are starving you" he said with a smile.

"Well I was going to cook dinner for them, I just need to go to the store to get a few things" he looked over at me as he started up the engine. His radio blasted my ear drums, luckily he turned it down right away. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I could take you to the food store, I'll help you. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind my company" he said with a smile.

"I don't want to.."

"Trouble me, I know. Look I don't mind really" he said. I smiled.

"Okay, then let's grab something for dinner" I said to him.

We got to the grocery store just in time for the rain to stop pouring. It didn't officially stop but it wasn't as heavy as it had been on our drive over. He stopped the car and reached back behind the seat. He pulled out a black umbrella and handed it to me.

"Here, use this" he said. I couldn't believe how nice this guy was. How come I never really got to know him before.

"Thanks" I responded shyly. He hoped out of the car, and I followed. I quickly put up the umbrella and the two of us ran to the door of the store. Once we were under the covering, I folded up the umbrella and handed it back. He walked over to the side of the store and grabbed a shopping cart. We made our way inside, there weren't many people inside, maybe because it was a Sunday night. The grocery store usually closed early, we had about a half an hour of shopping time left. Paul grabbed the cart and wouldn't let me push it. I pulled out a list I had made in my room earlier of what I would need.

"So what's for dinner?" he questioned.

"Stir Fried Steak and Veggies" I said as I grabbed a pen from my bag. I looked up at the signs in each individual isle. It wasn't like the food stores by the college, the one here was so small you could find anything in under a minute. I glared at the veggie isle.

"So, what kind of veggies do we need?" he questioned. I looked at the list.

"Broccoli, Carrots, Onion, a clove of garlic, which should be around here. Oh, and some snow peas" I said to him. Before I finished reading off of the list, he was already grabbing the garlic and onions. I smiled at the thought and made my way to the other items.

"I think we have everything" he studied the cart and my list and made sure that we had checked off everything.

"What should I get for desert?" I questioned as we wheeled the cart to the desert isle. I spotted something I hadn't had in ages. It was a box to make key lime pie. Once again we were on a mission to find what was needed. We headed for the check out, after snatching the pie crust. My phone began to vibrate. I pulled the black piece of crap out of my pocket and looked at the cracked caller ID screen.

"It's Jake" I picked it up.

"Hey" I said.

"Dad's worried where the hell are you?" he sounded angry, it was so unlike Jake to be angry.

"Jake, calm you pits. I'm at the grocery store getting things to prepare for dinner. I figured you two haven't had a home meal in a while, so I was being nice and going out to get things. Don't fuss with me, I don't want an attitude" I yelled and began placing the items on the belt for check out. Paul was helping me.

"Did you have any coupons, or a card?" Paul asked. I shook my head.

"Who was that?" Jake questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I spat back at him.

"I wouldn't make him angry" Paul said to me. I looked at Paul and then went back to putting the rest of the contents on the counter.

"Look, I'll be home in 20 minutes. Make sure the kitchen is clean so that I have room to cook. Okay? Thanks" I hung up the phone. I was about to put it in my pocket when it dropped to the ground. I watched as the back piece flew off, and a piece of the front screen chipped. I sighed heavily and as I went down to pick it up, Paul had already had the phone in his hands. We both stood up and he handed it to me.

"You need a new one of these" he laughed.

"Yeah, it lasted me through college, this thing has gone through a lot" I laughed. I placed it back in my pocket and we proceeded to check out.

The girl behind the register was gorgeous. She had long black hair, that grazed the small of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful green color and her skin was a copper tone. Her boobs hung out of her shirt as she bent down every time she scanned something.

"Hey Paul" her voice was even sexy enough to blind any man. He looked at her.

"Hey Cherie" he said. He barely looked at her as he, grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. He looked at me.

"I got this" he said. I was about to argue when I noticed she touched his arm.

"You didn't call me last night" she said running her pointer finger up and down his arm.

"How much was that again?" he questioned. The expression on her face changed as she looked over at me. She still had her grimy fingers on his arm.

"$34.09" she said. He looked over at me.

"Hey babe do you have a 10 on you?" he questioned. I looked at him and noticed the pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course I do sweetie" I dug through the money in my pink wallet and pulled out a 10. I walked over to Paul as he handed her the money. I wrapped my arm around his, she was putting the amount in the register. I placed my head on his shoulder as her cashier drawer opened. I felt warm moist lips touch the top of my head. I felt my heart racing, my face turned red again, and my stomach fluttered. I felt him squeeze me slightly, and I looked up at him. My face was so close to his, and the warmth of his body felt so good against my cold skin. The one reason I hate supermarkets, it's always so cold. I watched as she handed him the change, I noticed her hand writing on the receipt. She had written her number.

I walked over to the food and started to bag the items. I watched as she was trying to get his attention. He was watching me, every move I made, like he really meant it. It was so well done it almost felt real. I actually really liked it, no one had ever made me feel that way. He walked over to grab the bags, when he got to me instead of reaching for the bag he leaned down. I was a lot shorter then he was, his lips touched mine. My lips tingled with a sensation I had never felt before. I dropped one of the bags I was holding onto as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I knew he was only doing this to get back at her, and that was okay, really. It was kind of fun ticking someone like that off. He pulled away and looked at me, and pulled his hand to my face, his thumb caressing my cheek closest to my mouth. He smiled.

I could feel her stare, as the two of us grabbed our items. He didn't looked at her, not at all the entire time. His arm slid around me, I could feel him looking at me as we walked towards the doors. Once we got outside, he kept his arm around me. I wasn't sure what to say, and I didn't know if he felt anything from what had just happened. I liked the way it felt, it was good.

"I'm sorry did I go to far in there?" he questioned. The sun had partially returned again, we no longer needed the umbrella. I shook my head, I felt his arm release from around me.

"That was the most fun I've had in quite some time actually" I chuckled. He looked at me and smiled back.

"Thank god, and I'm so sorry for that. I went on one date with her and she thinks we're in love. It's really bad. I hope you don't mind" he said.

"Not at all, like I said it was fun" I smiled. He looked at me the same way he did the grocery store. I felt something deep inside of me, something making me feel like he and I did something right. It was like gravity was pulling us together. Our lips almost met again when the broken cell phone in my pocket magically rang. I sighed. He let out his hand to take the bags I was holding.

"What is it Jake?" I questioned.

"Rachael it's your Father" he said.

"Oh, sorry Dad. I'm on my way back to the house. I have a really nice dinner and desert planned" I said with a smile.

"Oh. Um.. Okay. Sounds great, just making sure you were coming home" he said.

"Yeah Dad I'll be there in 10" I said. I put the phone back in my pocket and noticed that Paul was already putting the groceries in the back of the truck. I walked quickly towards the truck. He came around by my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I smiled and hopped in.

The ride home was a bit quiet, neither of us knew what to say. Was there even anything to say? We pulled up to the house, and he shut off the truck.

"Paul, you should stay for dinner. I mean you helped me out so much today. I should repay you with something" I told him. He smiled.

"I couldn't impose" he told me shutting off the engine.

"No, really I'm not asking I'm telling" I told him.

"Feisty now are we" he chuckled.

"I have to make today up to you, for troubling you" I told him.

"Really… no trouble" it was happening again. That weird force that was pulling us together. I could feel my temperature rising, my heart was racing too. Our bodies somehow were making their way towards each other. I was once again about to place my lips on his soft moist lips, when a knock at the window startled me. My heart raced even faster then when he was kissing me. I looked on my side of the window to see Jake knocking at the window. I pushed the handle to the door open and he backed off.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I met Paul at the beach and he gave me a ride. He's staying for dinner by the way. Why don't you be a man and help with the groceries" I said to him. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Jake!" Paul called as he grabbed my bike from the back. He rolled it over to me.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"You guys can just leave the stuff on the table, I'll be in there in a minute" I told them. I rolled my bike to the garage and listened to them ranting and raving.

Dinner turned out great, Paul, Jake and Dad watched T.V. while I cooked. They loved the stir fry, as they ate I began to prepare the pie. Dad watched as I ran around the kitchen to make a meal.

"Rachael, why don't you sit down and enjoy your dinner. You barely touched anything" Dad said. I was too busy going through the bags to respond to him.

"Rach!" he yelled.

"Sit down and eat your dinner" he added.

"I need to start the pie…." as I turned around I felt myself hit something. It was something you'd see happen in slow motion on T.V. I watched as the beautiful white ceramic cookie jar that Mom had made for Jake, Rebecca and I when we were younger, fall to pieces on the ground. My eyes lit up and so did Jakes. I wasn't completely over the whole Mom thing, it was long ago but when something like this happened it tore me up inside. I started to feel a bit embarrassed because my eyes were welling up with tears.

I dropped to the floor and began to pick up the broken pieces. I could barely see what I was picking up from the blur in my eyes.

"Honey your hands don't…." it was too late I felt the prick on my skin, and saw the blood trickle from my finger.

"I'll go get the first aid kit" Jake sighed. I watched as he got up from the table. Dad wheeled himself over.

"We'll pick it up later sweetie, it'll be okay" he told me. I noticed Paul getting up and walking to my side. He kneeled down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Jacob came back with the kit, and kneeled down in front of me.

"Paul, do you mind? I'm going to clean this up" he handed him the kit. I stood up and he led me to the living room. Dad and Jake were discussing things, while Paul was healing my wound. He sat me down on the couch and sat down next to me. He pulled out the peroxide and began to fix up my cut. I winced with pain as he placed the cotton ball over the cut. He lifted my finger and began to blow lightly on the cut. The warmth once again helped me. I winced, but it wasn't the pain of the cut, it was the pain that something my Mother made for us was now broken into millions of pieces. He placed the band aid on the cut and started to rub my hand.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned. I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes.

"Then what is it?" he questioned.

"That was my Mother's, she made it for us when we were younger. It just means so much to me. I miss her, sometimes when no one is looking I still cry, it helps. I'm sorry you don't want to hear all of this" I laughed slightly as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No, I do" he whispered. I heard someone clear their throat and when I looked up Jacob was staring at me.

"Are you okay Rach?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Mom's cookie jar. That thing has gone through so much, I just Jake I'm sorry" I let out a sob, and he looked at me. He walked over to the couch and sat on the other side. He wrapped his brotherly arms around me and allowed me to cry a bit. When I was finished I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"How about we make that pie" Paul said with a smile.

Jacob and I both agreed, and the three of us ended up making the pie together. We waited a while for it to do it's thing in the fridge. We ate pie and watched T.V. acting like we were all old friends. It was getting late and around 11pm or so Paul stood up to leave. Jake got up too and walked into his room after saying goodnight. I walked with Paul to his truck. He turned around and smiled.

"I wish Jake would have let us meet like this years ago" he said to me. I nodded.

"Likewise, it was a good day" I was starting to blush slightly again.

"Your adorable when you blush" he said. That made my cheeks burn even more. I smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Hey, would you possibly be interested in going with me to Port Angeles on Friday? I have some shopping to do and I was just wondering, I know how much girls like the shops there" he started to ramble. I smiled.

"I'd love to" I said in almost a whisper.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said I'd love to" I told him. He smiled.

"Great, see you Friday" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I watched as he drove away, and then headed back to my room. I saw Jacob standing in front of his open door with his arms crossed.

"Rachael I…"

"Save it Jake" I said in a daze.

I went to my room and shut my door. I almost felt like a teenager again, yes Paul was young a mere 18 or so years old, but he made my heart flutter. He made my stomach churn, not in a bad way. I threw myself on my bed, and held onto my pillow. I knew coming back home would be good, I just didn't realize how good. I knew Mom was watching over me, maybe she was the one that made Paul run into me today, if it were her… Thanks Mom. I couldn't wait till Friday, until then I had to keep myself busy, I decided on cleaning the house and going to the beach. That should occupy me until I saw Paul next. That night when I closed my eyes, sleep came natural and it was easy to fall asleep. I was home and I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I chose the song Dream Girl by Hanson, if you have ever heard the whole song, the chorus reminds me of a song that would play if this were a movie. The song is mainly for Paul's perspective but it totally worked. Because the dream girl is Rachael and she's the one telling the story. I realized also in BD Jake says 2 days after she comes home they meet, but I made it sooner. Also I gave Rachael her own room, makes things less complicated! So anyways if you are caring to read this, comment please!**

**Dream Girl **

See you in my dreams

And you are so fair

I tried so hard to find you

But you were never there

You're my dream girl

And none can compare

You're always with me

In our kingdom far away

You will be her majesty

And together we will reign

You're my dream girl

It'll always be that way

"Jacob did you see that dress I had hanging up in the laundry room?" I frantically checked every room in the house. Jake sat in the living room with his feet up on one of the snack trays. I stopped right at the entrance of the room and crossed my arms. I was still in my towel and had another towel wrapped around my wet hair. He looked over at me.

"It's in your room, I was cleaning up" he said not looking once in my direction, thankfully.

"Oh, thanks" I ran from the living room to my room and noticed the dress hanging from my closet door. It was a simple dress nothing fancy. It was black and had normal looking short sleeves. The top of the dress had ruffles on it, with a v-neck cut in between. I had grabbed a pair of black flats as well to complete the outfit. The next step was to blow dry my hair and put on some make up. The corner of my eyes I lined a bit with white shadow, and I softly lined my eyes with black eye liner. My hair was blown out and had some volume to it. I tried to ignore the knocking at the door, I was too busy making sure I looked okay. I barely had time to date in college, so this was my first real date since the High School prom. It's sad to say, but so very true.

I heard Jacob calling my name, and as he did I grabbed a small black clutch I had, and once again checked myself in the mirror. I wanted this to be perfect, the first day we met was perfect. I liked how it was a surprise and just happened. I didn't care that he was younger, I just really enjoyed his company. Throughout the week I didn't hear much from Paul through word of mouth. On Tuesday he sent over flowers with a note telling me he was busy up until Friday. Then he sent another last night saying he couldn't wait. Jake seemed to be a little bit more agitated since then. If I could go over there and just show that girl what she's doing to be my Brother. There was a knock on my door.

"Rach, what are you doing in there? It's just Paul" Jacob shouted. I chuckled.

"I'll be out in just a minute" I shouted right back to him. I heard him sigh and then I heard his foot steps retreat away from the door. I took one last breath in and opened the door. Paul was already making himself at home, he had a bag of chips and was sitting on the couch with Jake. I cleared my throat and both of them looked up.

"Rachael, you look great" he said to me. I looked at him up and down. He had on really nice blue jeans, sandals, and a black button downed shirt, with a black tank underneath. His hair looked like he threw some gel in it to make it on the spiky side a bit.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a smirk. I heard Jake growling and grumbling to himself about something. Both Paul and I just exchanged smiles.

"Jake when Dad gets home tell him I'll be out till later. Why don't you go out and do something" I told him.

"Okay Mom" he mocked. I crossed my arms and stared at him, but he didn't look back. I sighed and then latched my arm with Paul's and we walked outside. I got into his truck after he opened the door for me.

The ride to La Push was nowhere near boring. I thanked him for the Flowers and he told me he was sorry for not keeping in touch. We listened to the radio and sang along with every song we both knew. When I noted Port Angeles on the horizon I suddenly felt even more excited. He pulled into a diagonal parking spot on the street. The afternoon sun was shining bright overhead. He rushed to my door and opened it up.

"Thanks" I said. He shut the door looked at me.

"May I take your hand?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. I felt his warm touch as his hand grazed mine. It took us only a second to find each others fingers and slip in between each others. It was like a piece to a puzzle, it fit perfectly. On top of that my stomach was doing gymnastics, literally.

"So, what shop would you like to go into?" he questioned. I loved the feel of this town, it was sort of run down in a way, but beautiful at the same time. We decided on going into a store like a 5 in 10, called Bay Variety. They had everything in there from clothes to toys. As soon as we walked in we smelled Popcorn, the lady at the front door handed us a small red and white bag.

"Try our Popcorn, freshly made" she said. Paul took a hold of it and let me have the first bite. It was really tasty actually. We walked through the store hand in hand eating popcorn. We walked up and down each isle looking at various things. Paul noted a black scarf on one of the shelves. He handed me the popcorn and let go of my hand.

"Here, put this on" he said handing it to me. The scarf had little black fringes hanging of it. He placed it around my neck, and allowed me to continue eating as he did. He stepped back and looked at me.

"Now model it off for me" he joked. I looked over at him and pretended to fling the popcorn bag gracefully over my shoulder, I lost about half the popcorn. Both of us chuckled as I pretended to walk the runway. I walked up to him, un did the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. His smile was unbelievable and he and I were giggling like High School kids. I pulled him in with one hand on the scarf and kissed his lips again. I felt his lips turn upward into a smile, and then I pulled away. I released the scarf from his neck and placed in over my shoulders and then walked back to where I had begun. His eyes followed me, and then looked up reaching mine as I turned around. It was silent again for a few minutes. There was some force behind what happened next. I felt it again. He walked forward without a word. He stood in front of me, and towered over me. I was staring at his shirt when his pointer finger lifted my chin. I looked up into his dark eyes, and both of us leaned in at the same time. I still had the popcorn and scarf in my hand. I was practically on my tip toes, when we reached each other. My lips tingled and our mouths let us explore each others.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to kiss him, it wasn't work. I felt like it was just something that came natural. It was a lot calmer then yesterday at the grocery store. I felt that it was more for us then to piss off some girl. I felt his arms reach around and pull me closer into his warm body. When we pulled away at the same time, his face was red. Mine was as well I could feel it along with my heart beating a million miles an hour.

"How do you do that?" I whispered. He looked confused for a moment.

"Do what?" he whispered back.

"I mean how is it so easy to kiss you like that?" I questioned. He looked like he knew exactly what I meant. He didn't looked confused like me anymore, it was like he knew the answer.

"It just is. Do you want to get dinner. I know this great Italian restaurant" he said changing the subject. The fact that he did stung a bit. My smile turned to a frown slightly, but I didn't let it bother me. I wasn't one to let stuff like that bother me.

"I'd love to" I told him.

"I'm going to buy you that scarf" he said taking it out of my hands. I didn't argue, we headed up to the counter and he paid for it. We thanked the lady for the amazing popcorn and headed to the restaurant. When we got outside he pulled my arm and stopped me from walking. He took the scarf and wrapped it around me again. His hands reached my hair, and he ran his fingers softly through my it. I looked up at him.

"Let's eat" he said staring me in the eyes.

We made our way to a restaurant called Bella Italia. It was a beautiful small place, it had a romantic feel with candle lighting and dim lights overhead. The waitress took us to our seats. Paul made sure to pull out a chair for me, after she had left us with our menu's and table. I sat down and he helped push my seat in. He walked around the table to his side and sat down.

"This is beautiful" I said looking around and taking in the smell of Italy. He smiled.

"A beautiful place for a beautiful woman" he said with a smile. I felt myself blush as I pulled the menu up to my face. I noticed he did the same, and we were once again quiet for a bit. We both ordered the Bella Panzanella, it looked really good. Lemon chicken and sweet peppers, with garlic bread. Once the lady took our order we were alone and quiet again.

Dinner went by unusually fast, and before I knew it we were lying on a hammock in my backyard. It was a clear night for once, the stars were bright in the sky. My head lay on his arm. We were both quiet, we talked for what seemed like hours at dinner. We talked about my schooling, and a little bit about his Family life. There wasn't really much to tell, his Dad left and his Mom isn't really in the picture much. As soon as he turned 18 he told me he got his own place in town.

**(A/N: They don't mention Paul's Family from what I know, I looked everywhere) **

"I wonder if she can see me" I whispered. I was talking about my Mom, every night I would always wonder if she knew what was going on. If maybe like I said, she brought Paul and I together.

"Your Mom?" he questioned. I nodded.

"She can" he said into my ear. I looked over at him.

"You know this is the best I've felt in… forever" I said looking at him. Our faces were practically touching.

"It's the best I've felt too actually" he said back to me. Gravity took over and our lips met. Both of us turned towards each other, he held me close. Our tongues searched each others mouths, he was so careful and gentle. I didn't think he could hurt a fly.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" I asked. He pulled away and looked at me. His eyes seemed distant, I said something that must of hurt him.

"Is it because I'm so good looking?" he questioned. He chuckled slightly and it caused me to laugh. We were facing my house and not to far away from it, I saw the light in my Dad's room go on. He looked at me.

"It is getting late, maybe I should head home" he said.

"Okay, yeah" I said shaking my head.

He walked me over to my door, I looked over at him and he took my hands in his.

"I really like you Rachael, but it's complicated" he sighed. I felt his hands shaking slightly. His eyes focused on mine. I felt the same sensation as the first time he looked into my eyes.

"What because I'm Jake's Sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that and… it's nothing. Let's go out again please" his shaking hand lessened as I stepped closer to him.

"I'd love to" I said to him. I looked deep into his confused eyes, something was on his mind. There was something buried just under the surface. I wanted him to tell me what it was, if it was because of Jake, I needed to know.

"Paul, please feel free to come by at anytime" I told him. His hands were still shaking slightly, he leaned in and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I have to go" he gave me one last kiss before sprinting to his car. I let out a sigh and watched him get into the truck. I even waited until he was gone far into the distance before I even considered heading back inside. I heard the front door open and when I turned around Jake was standing there. My eyes wet from tears, I felt that maybe I had done something wrong to make him run so quickly. Jake's face was concerned.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" he questioned me. I shook my head "no".

"How long did it take you to fall for Bella?" I questioned. I was leaning on the rail of the wheelchair ramp. Jacob stood next to me now.

"When she moved back to Forks. I knew she was special and my feelings for her grew as time went on, but Edward Cullen had to take that all away from me when he married her" I noticed his hands were clenching up. He had his hands wrapped tightly around the railing. I almost thought I heard the wood snap. I looked over at him, his face was red with anger.

"Jake, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. I just needed to know. I've never felt this way before, it's like gravity has taken over. There is some force at work that I can't explain the way I feel for Paul, even though I barely know him. Is that normal?" I questioned. He looked at me and he eased his hands slowly from the railing.

"It's okay, well um.. There may be more to it then you think" he said. He kind of mumbled it, but I did hear every word that came out of his mouth.

"Now you sound just like him, he said something along the lines of it's complicated" I said to him. He looked at me.

"It is complicated Rach." Now was this a guy thing Or something? I just wasn't understanding.

"I don't understand what's with you guys and the it's complicated part" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Look, I like Paul he's a good friend. It's just I don't know if he's right for you" I looked at Jake and felt my blood boiling.

"Why's that? Does he come with baggage of some sorts? Does he have someone in mind, because there was this girl at the…."

"Rach! Just don't let it get to you. You may just very well be in love with him" he sighed. I was confused as to why it was such a big deal to be in love with someone.

"Just take it slow, believe me you'll have all the time in the world to fall for him" he turned around and headed back for the house. The door slammed shut and he was gone. I once again leaned on the railing. I let out a deep sigh, I wondered what this all meant. Why was I so close to getting something wonderful, but the thing that's wonderful and my own Brother were trying to push it away. I stayed outside for another half an hour before I decided it was time for bed. I couldn't help but feel confused and lost, but he did want to see me, so that was a good thing, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all like sappy romance with a little humor, that's my style and I'm best at it. So here it is in my little dream world back to the perfect relationship. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I love the reviews and I can't wait to get more feedback. If you have any ideas or anything you want to read please I take all suggestions. Thanks again!! ENJOY!**

**Every Word I Say**

_You feel like liberation_

_You give me new sensation _

_You show me what I needed _

_You are my life completed _

_Can't stop, Can't break, who's driving? _

_Sometimes there's no denying_

_Till today I feel I can't lose_

_I'm letting go of what I knew_

_I want you for always _

_I hear your name in every word I say_

_**Hanson - Every word I say **_

Jacob was frolicking in the woods somewhere, most likely moping over Bella again. She was on her honeymoon with Edward Cullen. It's been about 2 weeks since I've been home. Dad was over at Chief Swan's keeping him company while his daughter was gallivanting with her hubby. I was home by myself, Paul said he had to meet up with Sam Uley, another friend. So I was stuck here by myself. I was on the ladder painting the house. It looked like crap, apparently Jacob couldn't be bothered so I decided to give it a shot. I wore a white tank top, and jeans with rips in them. I had on black Nikes with spattered paint all over them.

I had been at it all day, Dad and Jake both left early this morning. I wanted to ask Paul to help, but he told me about his plans with Sam, so I didn't mind. The day was winding down to an end and my stomach was growling. I headed down the ladder when I heard a truck pull up. I noticed that it was Paul, Jake was in the passenger seat. I headed down the ladder and the two boys stepped out, and looked at my work.

"Damn sis, you're handy aren't you?" he questioned. I looked at Jake as I wiped my hands clean with a black towel.

"She's my handy girl" Paul grabbed me from around the waste and pulled me into his chest. I felt warm and safe.

"Oh you two make me barf, seriously" he said making a gagging noise. We both ignored him. I heard the door slam, sometimes Jake hung out with us, other times he couldn't stand it. Paul and I never exactly made what ever this was official, we never talked about it. We just kept it simple, but it was great. He held me tight, even looking like a mess. He spun me around and looked into my eyes.

"Babe, you have paint in your hair" he chuckled as he grabbed the strand of my hair with red paint in it. I laughed.

"Maybe I should clean up a bit, then I'll start some dinner for us. Dad won't be home, so if your staying it's just the 3 of us" I said to him.

"RACH, PAUL!! I'M ORDERING PIZZA, WANT ANYTHING SPECIFIC" we both looked up at Jake.

"Buffalo Chicken Pizza!" Paul shouted.

"Ew" I laughed. "Regular for me" I added.

Jake went back inside, either to get away from us or to order the pizza. I was guessing both.

"I guess you don't have to cook" he said. I smiled. I got on my tip toes and grazed his lips with mine. It tingled, I loved it. It made me feel warm inside.

"Why don't you play with Jakey while I shower" I said putting my heals back on the ground.

"Can we have some alone time later?" he questioned.

"Everything okay?" I asked concerned. He looked down at me, his eyes didn't seem to worried. I still felt like he was hiding something, I hoped it wasn't extremely important.

"Yeah of course, I just want to spend some time with you" he said pulling me close. He nuzzled close to me ear, I loved when he did that. It tickled slightly and I began to giggle.

"Save it for later hot stuff" I said pushing him away. He smiled and watched me as I walked towards the door.

I got into the shower and it felt so good. It was a long day painting the house, it wasn't a big house but still. My body ached all over, I needed to remind myself to ask Paul for a massage later. I lathered my hair with some shampoo and massaged my aching head. I did feel that I had taken in a bit too much sun today. I felt the burn. Right as I finished washing the shampoo from my hair I heard a crash in the living room. I quickly shut off the water and wrapped a white towel around my body. I ran into the living room to see what was going on. Jacob was on the floor and Paul had both of his arms on both sides of Jake.

"What on earth are you two doing?" I yelled.

"Hey Rach" they both looked up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, anyone care to explain why the coffee table it broken in two pieces. Also which one of you two went through the coffee table?" I asked. Paul was still over Jake. I crossed my arms and looked a the two of them. I didn't have time to put my hair up, so I felt it dripping down my back.

"We were horse playing" Paul said getting off of Jacob. I eyed the two, not really sure what to believe.

"Well please clean that up, and god guys! Be careful someone could have gotten hurt" I made my way to my bedroom to get ready for dinner. I put on some grey sweats and a white t-shirt. There was no point in dressing up since I would be staying home for the night. My body ached so all I wanted was a peaceful relaxing night. I was about to go into the living room when I heard the two of them talking.

"Jake, how do I tell her what's going on?" he was practically whispering.

"Look let's just talk to Sam first, he had to tell Emily. I mean with Bella she could just figure it out on her own. It was pretty simple with her" Jake said.

"I guess I'll go to Sam's later, find out how he broke it to Em. I really hope she doesn't hate me after this"

"Paul, since when are you a sap?" Jake asked.

"Since I met your Sister. It's hard not being able to get someone out of your mind"

"Believe me, neither can the pack. I really don't need to see the thoughts you think about my Sister" I heard Jake say.

Now I was really getting confused. How could Jacob see what Paul was thinking about? I wonder what Sam had said to Emily. Maybe tomorrow I'll go over that way and find out. Emily and I really didn't know each other too well, but I've met her a few times since her and Sam were together. Poor girl, she was mauled by a bear. She's still so beautiful and she carries herself well, even with the scar. I then went back to thinking about what the two of them were talking about. There was some kind of secret going on between my Brother and his friends. It killed me inside to know that both of them, maybe even my Father was keeping stuff from me.

"You know I was pretty set on keeping the secret around here" Jake said. Paul sighed.

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't think it would happen to me too, it's supposed to be rare" I heard him say.

I had just about enough of them talking about something I didn't know about. I waited a few seconds and then cleared my voice. They both looked up and stopped with their conversation.

"I see we still have a broken table in the middle of the living room" I said trying to avoid the fact that I heard them talking. I crossed my arms.

"We'll take it out later, sit down and eat your pizza" Jacob scolded. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the couch next to Paul. He had my pizza already on a plate for me. He even poured me a coke. We were eating off of the snack trays because of the broken coffee table.

After dinner, Jake and Paul took out the pieces of the table while I waited in my room for Paul. Jacob said he was going out for a while. It was just Paul and I for a few hours. I wanted to get out of him what he was talking to Jake about. I didn't want to make it obvious. He came into my room with a smile on his face he seemed better then before. He closed the door and walked over to my bed, he sat down next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. I turned to him and bit my lip.

"What's that face for?" he questioned.

"What face?" I asked with a smirk. He placed his hand on my face and caressed my cheek. I felt butterflies again, I couldn't stop saying nor feeling them. They wouldn't go away, I never wanted them to go away. He looked disturbed, yet content at the same time.

"You look puzzled" I finally said. He leaned forward and kissed my lips quickly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know you have this look on your face" I mocked him. He chuckled.

"You're a pip" he said kissing my forehead.

"Look, I'm nervous okay" he said taking his hand away from my face. He placed it on my leg, looked down and then back up at me.

"I make you nervous?" I asked.

"Extremely, I don't want to mess this up"

"I don't think you could" I said to him. He smiled at me.

"I can be a real asshole sometimes, I'm just throwing that out there" he said to me.

"And I can handle asshole, hello look at Jake" both of us laughed. It lightened the air. He looked a lot calmer then he had a few seconds ago.

"You see the real reason I'm nervous is because I need to ask you something" I looked at him funny.

"Shoot" I said as I ran my hands through his soft hair. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly.

"Okay so here it goes, you and I have been dating for a few weeks. I want this to be official. I didn't want to rush anything. I wanted to keep it slow and make it easy for us. I want you to be my girlfriend…"

"I mean, I would like it …"

"No, no I mean…"

"Yes"

"Oh, no it came out all wrong, I meant…"

"Paul…"

"What I meant was would you like to …"

"PAUL!" I yelled. He finally stopped rambling on and listened to me.

"Did you hear me?" I asked. I wondered if he noticed the smile on my face and my heart beating insanely fast. He shook his head.

"Paul, I said yes" the frightened look on his face disappeared.

"I said, yes I'll be your girlfriend. I thought you would never ask" I said to him. He smiled.

"Well there's one burden off my shoulders.." he sounded relieved.

"What other burden's will there be?" he was hesitant to answer me.

"I uh.. I mean you know, eventually your going to want jewelry, then your going to want to get married, your going to want to have kids.. I wouldn't say burden's but, scary moments in a guys life" I laughed, and I noticed him smiling too.

"I didn't say you had to marry me, I said I would be your girlfriend. You don't have to worry about spoiling me" I chuckled. He smiled. The connection we had just got stronger, I could feel it. I also could feel that there was something more involved with being his girlfriend. The thing he and Jacob were talking about. I wouldn't let it get to me tonight. Because tonight he and I would celebrate taking the next step in our relationship.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. I swung my leg over his and sat down on him. He looked at me, his smirk was sexier than ever.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend.. Or is that not aloud?" I asked.

"Oh… it's aloud" he snickered. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around my neck bringing me closer. Our lips met and the kiss became intense. I could feel him from underneath me, he shifted a little bit. I think he was trying to make me more comfortable. I didn't mind at all actually. I felt safe, and I knew he wouldn't pull anything stupid. However; I couldn't promise him that I wouldn't. I looked into his soft dark eyes as I pulled away from the kiss. His hands roamed around to my sides and he began to massage them gently. His hands reached up and made their way towards my breasts. I couldn't help myself, his hands felt so good on my skin. They were soft and left a tingle sensation flutter through out my body. Almost as much as his kisses did. We were like that for hours, kissing each other, and massaging one another. I got him to get out all the kinks in my back from a day of painting.

The next morning I woke up with him next to me. One of his legs hung off the bed, we must have lost track of time. I looked over at Rebecca's clock that she left here, it read 7am. I heard rain trickling down my window, it looked to be a pretty cloudy day. I looked down at Paul once again, his shirt was on the floor. His upper body was huge, and he had an amazing tan. I smiled at the thought that he was mine. I loved knowing that. We had become official last night and I've been out of sorts since.

I pulled off the covers slightly and began to rub his back, I heard him moan. Then I heard a growl from deep inside, he snapped almost like… like.. A dog. I jumped when I heard him snap at me. I hit my head against the wall and looked at him.

"Rach!" he reached out for me as I rubbed my head.

"Oh my god! Are you okay" he got a hold of me and brought me forward. He laid me on his chest and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized kissing the sore spot on my head. I didn't know what to think, it was almost like he wasn't human for a second. My mind raced and I didn't say a word.

~*~*~*~*~

After Paul snuck out, which was way before Dad and Jake were up I decided to clean up the living room a bit. I dusted and got rid of old magazines and food lying around. I opened up the drawer of the end table by the couch and noticed a small black box. I lifted it out of the drawer and opened it up. Inside was Mom's pearls. I ran my hands over the white beads and smiled.

"Morning" I jumped when I heard Jake. My head was still ringing from hitting my head on the wall. I looked at him.

"Hey" I said. I felt the tears again, this house had so many reminders of Mom. They were everywhere. I couldn't escape them. I then remembered why I did not want to come home in the first place. Jake looked at me.

"Dad shouldn't have left those in there. He should know these things upset you" Jacob came over and tried to take the pearls from me.

"No, I want them" I said to him.

"They'll look nice on you" he said sitting down on the couch. He was once again just in his boxers and that was about it. His hair was all messed up.

"Thanks. So Paul and I are official" I looked up to see what his reaction would be as I placed the pearls back in the box. I wiped a lonely tear that lingered.

"Great" he said. He didn't seem enthused.

"I thought you might be happy, I mean wouldn't you rather Paul then some random guy?" I asked.

"True but if he ever hurts you I swear to…"

"Jake, calm down.. What's with you guys an your tempers. And what happened yesterday? I mean with the coffee table. You and Paul were fighting weren't you? Was it over me?" I had a million questions I needed to ask. I kept it simple.

"Its nothing, just fooling around"

"It really didn't look like it" I told him.

"Don't lie to me Jake, this morning when Paul woke.. I mean" I blushed. I didn't want to tell him that Paul had spent the night.

"I already know he was here, I heard his truck leaving this morning" he said plainly. I sighed.

"I'm not lying, there is nothing to lie about. Now what happened this morning?" he asked.

"He almost growled.. Kind of like a …"

"Like a dog?" he asked.

"How did you…"

"Rach, there are a lot of things that have been going on here. I just I'm not the one who can tell you. It really …"

"Okay you know what, I won't ask anymore. When you guys are ready to tell me what is going on here, I'll be here to listen. For now, I'll leave it be" I told him.

"If it's something that important I'll find out eventually right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm going to the store today do you need anything?" I asked him. I was about to head into my room to get changed and ready for the day.

"Just buy in bulk, with Paul around we're going to need it" I chuckled trying to forget about their big secret.

"Okay well if you think of anything, well write it down. My cell broke. Oh and Jake.. I'm sorry I'm so nosey it's just I hate being left out" I said to him.

"I know Rach and I wish things were simple, believe me I do. I'd just rather have Paul explain things"

"I understand"

I prepared myself for the day with the thought of a secret on my mind. I didn't let it get to me I did everything I needed to do. I thought about Paul all day, his face stayed vivid in my mind. I was too happy with what I had to go ahead and ruin it by prying. When he's ready to tell, he will… I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, here's another quick chapter before bed. I still have another 5 days of work, 8 day work weeks suck! I'm going to try to write over the weekend too. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this short yet drama filled chapter! **_

_**River**_

_Well People say that we're sweethearts _

_They say nothing in the world _

_Can tear us apart_

_Well I don't know about you_

_But this thing we're going through it tearing me in two_

_And I know you don't believe me when I say _

_I'll love you till the end forever and a day_

_And I guess we'll never know _

_Exactly where this rivers gonna flow _

~Hanson River

Two days later I found myself in front of Emily and Sam's. I looked at the small friendly home and it was just as I remembered. I had come home briefly some summers ago and got to really get to know Emily. She opened the door with a smile, I had called her and told her I was coming. She said Sam would be out for the day, I told her I needed to talk with her about some kind of secret. She greeted me warmly, I tried not the look at the scar on her perfectly brown face, but it was so sad. She let her black hair fall gracefully in front of it. I could smell her cooking from down the road.

We sat down at the small table in her kitchen, she placed a piece of homemade pie in front of my face. I looked up at her.

"This smells great, you should give me the recipe, Paul would love it" I said taking a bite. She smiled, she was such a good cook.

"So what's bothering you?" she questioned. I looked up at her and put the fork down. I finished chewing what was left in my mouth and then swallowed hard.

"I don't know, you most likely are going to tell me the same thing the other two said to me. I needed to wait. This secret is killing me though. I mean I know he'll tell me when he's ready, but they told me that.. Well I heard that Paul was going to come to Sam on the matter" I was being nosey I knew I was. I couldn't help it, I needed to find out what was going on. I couldn't be left out in the dark. What ever this was it was taking over two people I loved very much.

"Rachael, I think Jake is right. Let Paul tell you on his own. To keep your spirits high he was here yesterday talking to Sam. I'm pretty sure your going to find out tonight" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I just hate secrets you know. I would tell Paul pretty much anything. I hate that it's my Brother and the guy I love" I said to her.

"I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him, you really care. I feel like that about Sam. When he told me it was a little crazy. Everything will be okay though" she said with a smile. I sure hoped so.

Just as we were in the middle of our conversation, I heard the door open. Several voices came rushing in and I heard two that I knew very well. I felt suddenly stupid for even being at Emily's. I could always make up some excuse but… I couldn't lie and they both knew it. Emily and I looked up as they entered the kitchen. There was more than just the 3 of them, there were a few extra. They looked hungry. There clothing was ripped and dirty. Paul looked at me, and I slide down in my seat. He and Jake both looked at each other knowing exactly why I was there. I pushed my plate away.

"Thank you for the pie Emily. I hope you and I can do this again soon" I stood up and pushed the chair out from under me. It lightly crashed to the floor and I ran passed the bulky guys standing in the doorway. I flew out the door and heard someone behind me.

"Rachael come back here" his voice was angered. I knew he felt betrayed I could feel it. Every emotion he had I felt. I didn't want to make him angry. I wanted to keep going, but I stopped. I didn't turn around but I stopped. I couldn't let him see my face. It was dripping wet with tears.

"I know why you came" I shifted my head so that I could see him. All I saw was his fists clenched into a ball. Jake had once told me Paul had a temper. I never believed that he did, that was until now. I could almost see the steam coming from his head.

"I'm sorry" I said crossing my arms.

"Do you really want to know what's going on here?" he questioned. I could feel him moving closer, and for once I hated ever step he took.

"Rachael, answer me" he stomped his foot on the ground to get my attention. I jumped, and turned to him. I didn't want to look at him but I had to. His face was red and his eyes were fierce.

"I was going to tell you. Seriously I needed time to think of how to say what I am. I wanted to make sure I did this the right way so that you wouldn't run and leave me" his anger somewhat faded but yet it was still there.

"Why would I leave you Paul? We're just starting out and I'm loving every minute of everything we've don't together so far. I have no intentions on going anywhere. No matter what this secret is and you should have known that from the start. You shouldn't have to hide anything from me. I don't like it" I said to him. He looked at my with a frustrated glance.

"Because of what I am. I'm something that you would never believe not in your wildest dreams. I'm an awful creature Rach. I've learned to live with it. My anger doesn't help and neither does this situation" he growled.

"Yes, I understand and I apologized for coming here behind your back to find out" I felt some tears sliding down my cheeks.

"You should of waited" I noticed him shaking as he said that. I backed away when I heard a tearing noise. The next thing I knew a giant dark silver colored monster stood in front of me growling. My whole body froze and I had no idea what to do. I saw Paul's clothes ripped to shreds on the ground. I swallowed hard, I wanted to run but I couldn't. I saw Jake standing at the door. Paul turned around and growled loudly at him.

"Don't do anything stupid Paul!" Jake yelled. Another growl from Paul. I watched in terror. Was this what my Brother was too? I almost felt myself faint. My head spun and my stomach turned. I looked at the two of them. I wasn't sure what to say. The creature that once was my boyfriend looked back at me. I wasn't sure if he was still angry or if he was upset. His eyes looked enraged. He started to step forward but not in a nice way.

"Paul, lay a hand on her and I'll hurt you so bad you'll" … just as he spoke Jacob my own Brother leaped from the porch and turned into one of those things. His fur was a brownish color. He reached Paul and both of them started to snap at each other. No less then a minute later Sam was by my side. I looked up at the guy, he was just as buff as Paul, but a little more. He stood by my side.

"Can.. Can you take me home Sam?" was all I could choke out.

I was lying on my bed curled into a ball. I had been in there all day since the incident. Both Jake and Paul haven't returned and I was beginning to feel worried. A knock at the door startled me.

"Come in" I said in a weak voice. The door opened and when I looked up Dad sat there in his chair. I was still curled up when he rolled his way in. He came over to my bed.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sam says the two ran off into the woods. He also mentioned it's not the first time those two have gotten into a fight" Dad said.

"Are you a wolf too Daddy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It skipped a generation or so. My Father he was a wolf. It's all because of Vampires" I looked at him.

"Wait hold on a minute, so those legends are true?" I questioned. Remembering all of the stories Daddy used to tell us when we were kids. I looked at him.

"This is all too much, did Mom know?" I asked.

"There was no need for her to know, I mean yes she knew about the legends but it was never brought up. It just wasn't an issue then" he said. I remembered all the legends, the ones about the Vampire's coming and our tribe turning into wolfs to protect our land. Dad informed me of the treaty between us and the Cullen's. Jacob was in love with the girl Bella who married a Cullen. This all started when they came back. Now I had to deal with my Brother and Boyfriend, if he still was that, being a wolf.

"What do you think Mom would have done if she would of found out that you were a wolf?" I asked him. He smiled and took my hand.

"She would have loved me for who I was, she always did. Even stuck in this chair, she always loved me" he said. I could see some tears glistening in Dad's eyes. The subject was sore for him too.

"Why, do you not love Paul because of what he is?" he questioned.

"No, not that at all. He scared me. He just burst into this thing, and growled at me and…oh god! Is that what happened to Emily?" it had just hit me. She wasn't mauled by a bear, but by her own true love… Sam. I looked at my Dad and knew the expression meant I had nailed it. I gasped and sobbed as I did. I couldn't believe it, it wasn't my pain but it upset me.

"Could that happen to me if Paul gets…" He nodded. Trying not the make a big deal.

"Don't let it get to you" he told me.

That ended our conversation. I grabbed my blankets and buried myself in them. How could I face him, what if he had did that to me today? That must have been why Sam was so quick in taking me home. He couldn't bare to see the same thing happen to me. I heard some commotion in the living room.

"Rachael" it was Jacob. I didn't say anything. I heard the door open slightly. The night sky had almost fully approached so my room was dark. The only light was the one from the hallway. He peaked in.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah" I whispered. He turned on my light and I groaned. I must of fallen asleep because I felt my eyes were heavy. I also remember my room being lighter the last time I looked. He sat down on my bed, I stayed nestled safe under my covers.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded unsure of what to say or do around him. I shrugged. I noticed he had a cut on his face, it looked fresh yet it looked almost healed.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"No, I heal fast. We all do. It's one of the perks. I could break my nose and a few hours later it's almost like it never happened" he said. He smiled to make me feel better.

"Is Paul.."

"No, he's not with me. He ran off for a bit. I told him to cool off before he came back here to talk to you. I don't want him hurting you" he said to me.

"I appreciate your concern but I think I'll be okay" I told him.

"Dad said you've been in here curled up in a ball since you came back" he said to me. I shrugged.

"Are you afraid of me too?" he asked.

"Jake, don't be a dumbass! I'm not afraid I'm just confused" I said to him.

"Confused that we might hurt you?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" I practically yelled causing tears to form in my eyes.

"Don't cry Rach. I didn't want this either believe me. For me it was hard Sam made me keep this from Bella…"

"Bella… Bella… Bella! JAKE SERIOUSLY! ENOUGH!" I yelled.

"You don't understand" he began to say.

"I just want to go to sleep Jake, please… we can talk another time" I said too tired to fight. He sighed and obeyed my wishes. He got up and shut off my lights and shut the door. I ignored my hungry stomach and went to sleep.

_I was running through the forest, it wasn't for a jog either, I was running from something. I was running from Paul. I heard him fresh on my tail. I kept running looking behind for every noise. I didn't know where I was, but I just kept going. I ran into something, he was pale with darkened eyes and light colored hair. His fangs were out and he hissed at me. I screamed and ran the other way. I heard him now running for me. I heard other noises and when I looked other Vampires were there. They had blood running down there chins. I was scared and terrified. That's when I saw Paul. He was human running towards me. He was reaching for me, trying to get to me. I was surrounded by these creatures. Ones I didn't even know existed. I screamed "Help" to Paul. Nothing came out of my mouth. I tried it again. It was like I was mouthing the words Help to him. He looked at me and in the blink of an eye a terrifying creature stood in front of me. I was now in the middle of Vampires and a Werewolf. They were all after me. I darted in between two Vampires and ran. I kept going and was almost in the clear. I looked back and saw no one. The second I turned back around it was all too late. A log was in my path, I was running so fast I couldn't stop. I flew into the air and right into the arms of a Vampire. His eyes were now red with hunger. I heard them all closing in including the wolf. He licked his lips and bit down. I tried to scream. As I did the wolf leaped forward…. _

"NO! PAUL DON'T!! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!!!" I felt hands on my arm. I fought back and forth. Throwing my hands around. When I opened my eyes I noticed my Father and Jacob there. Jacob on one side of my bed, my Father on the other.

"We heard you screaming" Dad said. I looked at them. I felt sweat and tears dripping down and tasted it in my mouth. I was having trouble breathing.

"Jake, go get a damp cloth" Dad said as he placed his hands on my back. He helped me sit up, and a few minutes later Jake returned with a glass of water and a damp washcloth. I took a sip of the water as Jake put the towel on my head. They both looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine, really bad dream" I told them.

"Dad, I'll stay with her till she falls back asleep. Go back to bed" Jacob offered.

"Really guys I'm okay, please go back to bed, it's just a bad dream" I told them. They both watched me carefully.

"Please, let me go back to bed. I'm okay" I reassured them.

When they shut the door and left me alone and I put my head back on my pillow. I stared blankly at the dark ceiling. I thought I would be able to just ignore this and handle it. It would take some getting used to. Maybe I just needed a few days. I needed to figure out what I needed to do to overcome this fear. The rest of the night was dreamless. And so were the next 4 nights to come were filled with horrifying dreams of Paul and the Vampires. I told Jake and Dad to ignore me, apparently Paul thought ignoring me was best too. I hated the long days and nights without him. They seemed so lonely and at some point I was tempted to leave home again and get out of here for good. Away from supernatural things and away from things that reminded me of my Mother. Another fresh start. I contemplated the thought. Lying in bed feeling lost and alone, the only comfort was that of my blanket. I was really alone….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for you words of wisdom lol :P Here's Chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it, I have some parts from Breaking Dawn in it, but I made sure to mention it and give all credit to the series. I just used some dialogue. So I hope you all enjoy this, hopefully I'll write more tonight or tomorrow night, I can't write Monday cuz on top of my 8 days of work I have a 12 hour shift, FML I just wanna write lol :P So keep a look out for either tonight or tomorrow! Thanks again you guys rock! Let me know what you think! **

**Can't Stop **

_In the morning day or night_

_I tremble at your sight _

_It's impossible to fight, I've tried_

_Now you're in my head _

_And Your mind I've read _

_Gonna stop the words you say _

_Now I_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_Can't get you off my mind _

_**Hanson- Cant Stop**_

It was a week later, I was getting myself back into the swing of things. I was actually looking at some Colleges in New York. Getting my Masters was a thought, I shoved it aside when I met Paul. Every day was the same thing, Jake, Dad and I would have breakfast. Jake would go off somewhere which would leave Dad and I. That was until Chief Swan would come along and keep him company. I was a loner, I called Rebecca last night. I cried to her about Paul, I didn't tell her anything beyond that he kind of stopped talking to me. She talked with me for a good two hours, I found out that her and her hubby were happy. She wanted to come visit, I told her that she should soon. Dad definitely missed her and so did I.

I was at my old school, the tribal school. Students of all ages went to this school, it just goes to show you how small of a town this is. I was on the playground sitting on the swings. I used to love to just swing as high as I could when I was younger, then I'd jump. I was swinging enough to have the wind blowing through my hair and just enough to let the sand below squish between my toes. Summer was winding down definitely, I loved the fall and couldn't wait for it's arrival.

I saw a figure standing in the distance, it was familiar. He was muscular with russet colored skin. His dark hair was perfectly still. I watched him. His shirt was off exposing his six pack. His pants only reached his calves. He was walking towards me, my heart started beating really fast. He looked hesitant at first, and every few minutes he would stop. I made the swing halt to a stop, but didn't stand. He was almost right in front of me and when he was he looked away.

His eyes were trying to focus on me, I couldn't understand why he couldn't. I wanted to reach out for him but I was scared. I was so scared that he wouldn't want to look at me because he was leaving. I guess maybe it was good that I was looking up schools to go to, get out of here.

"Hey" he was still looking down, I could barely look up myself.

"Hey" the lump in my throat was growing. I hated this sinking feeling.

"May I sit?" he questioned. I nodded and he took a seat on the swing next to me. He took off his shoes and I noticed him running his toes through the sand. We were both quiet, I hated the silence for once. Both of us were swinging slowly. I suddenly felt his hand wrap around the hand closest to him. I looked up and with the touch of his skin against mine it triggered the tears. He looked at me. I kept feeling them coming out of my eyes, like a faucet I couldn't turn off. His face looked hurt.

"Oh god Rachael, I'm so sorry" he quickly got up off his seat, still holding onto my hand. He pulled me up from my swing and I launched forward into his arms. He held me tight while I sobbed. I heard him let out a few himself and when I pulled away I saw tear stains on his cheeks. His hand reached my face and his thumb caressed my cheek softly. I took a hold of the hand that he placed on my cheek.

"Please believe me when I say, I thought you hated me" he looked down and then back up at me.

"I told you I couldn't hate you and I told you no matter what you are I wasn't going to run. I ran only that day because you scared me. You started to growl at me, you almost leaped forward. I needed to give you what you needed. You needed space. I never hated you not for one second" I told him in between small sobs.

"I could never hate you either. Not in a million years, I'm falling so far and so deep in love with you Rachael" his voice cracked.

"I love you, I'm in love with you, nothing can change that" I said. I let out a small smile and I noticed he did too.

"Not even me being a dog?" he questioned. I laughed.

"Not even you being a dog" I said.

"I've been craving your kisses all week" he said looking at my lips. I chuckled.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" I questioned him. His smile made my heart melt. I felt my stomach on edge and the tingle in my body. He leaned down and I reached up for him. Our lips met and it was better then the first kiss. Every time we kissed it got better. His lips sat on mine for a few minutes before our mouths opened to allow each others tongues to slip in. I felt the warmth of his skin against me. I was loving every second of this.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me for staying away for so long?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think I might be able to" I said with a smirk. He had this evil look on his face, the next moment he reached down and started to tickle my sides.

"You think?" he laughed. He was holding me so close and it was enough to make me never want to let go.

~*~*~*~*~

I was lying down on my bed in his arms again. Dad didn't care, he just waved when we came in the house. Jake was once again gone. The moon lit up my room as we lay there in the dark with nothing but the moonlight to see each other. I placed my hand on his stomach and chest rubbing it softly. He moaned a little bit as I did. I felt him kiss the top of my head, the touch of his lips felt good. I looked up at him.

"You look worried again?" I asked him. He brushed his hand softly through my hair.

"There's another part of this wolf thing, it more along the lines has to do with us" he said to me.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all, well unless you really hated me, then it'd be bad" he said.

"Just spit it out Paul!" I almost yelled. His hands still were running through my hair.

"Have you ever noticed the way Sam looks at Emily. If you watch them, without words you can see how much he really cares about her" I looked at him funny. I was trying to comprehend why Sam and Emily had anything to do with Paul and I.

"Werewolves, well we imprint, you find that one person you care about more than anything else in the world. You only see that person, even if it's as a Brother or Sister, it's only them you see. Well, Rach all I see is you. The guys try to keep me from phasing especially Jake. He hates when I think about you the way I do, I mean sometimes you really get to see the private lives each of us have, it's pretty bad" he chuckled slightly.

"So, you imprinted on me and that's why I'm so attracted to you?" I asked.

"Well part of it, but mostly it's the way you feel about me. This could have been a mutual relationship. It didn't have to be romantic love, but it is. I realized it when we were at the supermarket that day, as we were on the line. I was trying to act but I couldn't deny my attraction to you, it went from acting to just falling in love… When we kissed I just, it was like a spark went off in my head. I knew it was you I knew you were the one" he said to me. I smiled I liked the idea that I was his one. I liked the idea that our love became romantic.

"So does this mean your not going anywhere, and I wont be able to go anywhere?" I asked.

"Not entirely true. If you met another guy and fell in love I'd totally understand. Well I wouldn't but I would have to let you go. My whole life is dedicated to making sure your safe and making sure that you are happy. I would have to be happy for you. I'd have to watch you with someone else…"

"Like Jake?" I asked.

"I don't think he's imprinted on Bella, I mean he's in love with her but he definitely didn't imprint" he said.

"Oh, then why can't he just get over it" Paul chuckled at my response. He shrugged.

"So basically your stuck loving me forever no matter what?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Your in for one hell of a ride there Pauly boy!!" I chuckled.

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing though" he grabbed onto my waste and looked deep into my eyes.

"No, this part I don't mind at all" I whispered. His lips touched mine and I finally had the tingle figured out. I finally knew why he made me crazy. Why I couldn't stop thinking about him. I pushed him down onto the bed. I started to kiss him more passionately. His lips first focused on mine then he brought them to my chin, kissing me lightly. His lips made their way down to my neck, and collar bone. I gigged and moaned with pleasure.

His hands massaged my sides, as he did so I lifted my tank top up exposing me in my bra. His hands frantically searched my body. When he got to my breasts I took off my bra and allowed him to feel around for a bit. I didn't know what he was thinking because his face was buried deep inside my neck. We read each other like a book, one piece of clothing at a time found their way to the floor. His eyes finally reached mine when we were full undressed and I was on top of him staring down.

"You better make this good, its my first time" I joked. He looked at me with a smile. I loved how we could just joke around. It was basically how our attraction for each other started. Joking around and making someone jealous. I moved slightly and I heard him moan. I wasn't lying when I said Paul would be my first. He rolled me onto my back.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you" he said brushing a piece of hair away from my face. I nodded and allowed him to slowly make his way inside. It didn't hurt, it felt right. Once again I noticed that we fit together like a puzzle. Our hands had done the same on our first date. He kept eyeing me to make sure I was okay.

"Just let yourself go" I told him. He looked nervous. I nodded to let him know it was okay. I was loving every minute of what was going on. It was perfect.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed" I exclaimed looking down at a few spots of blood on my sheets. I grabbed my clothes and began to put them on. Paul was doing the same. I was so frantic that as I was putting my shorts back on I nearly tumbled to the floor. Paul caught me right when he noticed it. He laughed.

"Rachel, take your time and relax it's okay" he held me there. I looked up at him, my cheeks flushed pink. He smiled.

"You were great baby" he said leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

"Now go wash up and we'll go to bed" he said with a smile. I nodded.

I made my way into the bathroom, sneaking like I was doing something bad. Hell, I was a grown woman why did I have to sneak around my house for? I was fully clothed. I went to turn the door knob of the bathroom when I heard the floor creek. I looked towards the sound and standing there was Jake. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I said.

"Are you going to be long?" he asked with his arms folded. I shook my head.

"Good, because I feel absolutely disgusting, just went running for hours" he said to me. I nodded.

"Just a 10 minute shower.. I promise" I said shutting the door. When I shut it I heard muffled voices outside. It was Jake and Paul. I ignored them and undressed myself again. I hoped into the shower, I was still feeling a bit embarrassed for what had happened. When I was on my way back to my bedroom wrapped in just a towel I heard Jake again.

"Can I ask why Paul is changing your sheets?" he asked. I looked through the crack in my door and noticed him doing just that. I felt my face burning again.

"Oh, he said he was going to take it to the cleaners tomorrow when I go out to look for a job. He's so good to me isn't he?" I asked. Jake folded his arms.

"Jake don't give me that! I'm a lot older then you and I don't want to hear any lip. My private life is my own" I said to him.

"Sorry, I'm just looking out for my Sister. Also now at least I'm prepared for what I have to see running through Paul's head when we phase. I can try to block it out now" he quickly walked passed me and shut the bathroom door. When I got into my room I shut the door behind me and leaned back against the door. Paul was just finishing putting on my covers. I looked at him.

"Hey! I told Jake you were…"

"Taking them to the cleaners.. I know I heard" he smiled.

"I'll do that for you, I'll make sure they are clean to the bone" he added. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waste. My towel was still covering my body. He kissed my lips.

"How did I end up with such a hot, intelligent, sexy older women?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"I like them young" I snickered. He kissed my lips again.

"I just want to take you and ravish you again" he said in a deep sexy voice.

"God Paul I just showered! At least give me a day to re-coop" I laughed. He smiled at me.

"I need to get dressed" I said to him.

"No, no you definitely don't" he joked. I pushed him out of the way and slipped on a night gown to sleep in. Both of us got into my bed and he placed his arm around me. I felt him kiss me on the head again, butterflies raced through my stomach.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" I said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Some dialogue was taken from Breaking Dawn Book 2 pages 166-167 all rights go to Stephenie Meyer)

The next day I brought my resume to several places in town. I honestly didn't care what job I had as long as I had one. Jake let me borrow the rabbit, his precious car, I still didn't have one yet. He also ended up calling me yelling as to why Paul was eating up his Doritos. I just hung up on him. It had been a long day, a lot of the owners to the places I went to said they'd be in touch.

I got home and it was quiet no one was around. A little while later after grabbing a snack I heard some commotion outside. It was Jake and Dad. Jake sounded almost weird. I hid in my room when I heard them coming inside. I waited to hear the conversation.

"Wait up, Aren't you going to tell me what happened? Do I have to call Sam for an update?" I heard Dad ask. It was quiet for a moment. A few more mumbled words from Jake that I heard. I opened my door quietly and slowly to find out the rest.

"Are you leaving son?" he asked. What was going on? And why was Jake talking about leaving. I zoned in again only to hear him mumble something about me. I didn't hear exactly what it was, then I heard Dad again.

"Jacob, please. If you need… a break. Well, take it. But not so long again. Come back"

"Maybe, maybe my gig will be weddings. Make a cameo at Sam's, then Rachel's. Jared and Kim might come first, though. Probably ought to have a suit or something" he said.

"Jake look at me" Dad scolded. I heard silence then Jake asking what. Dad asked him where he was going to go, Jake didn't want to answer. I knew exactly what he was planning to do. He wanted to go see Bella, I wondered if she were home yet. I knew that girl had a hold on him, but it seemed like he wanted to leave for a while.

"Leave Bella and the Cullen's be. Sam is right" Dad said. I waited for what seemed like hours for Jake to say, yeah sure Dad I'll stay here. But he didn't, it wasn't even close. He said "Bye, Dad" and that was it, I heard the door shut. I wanted to run after him, I knew if I did it could make him angry. He wouldn't listen there was no way.

When I heard the door open I thought it might have been Jake. It was Paul and he had just missed Jacob by a few seconds.

"Billy, are you okay?" he asked my Dad.

"Where's Jake?" he asked.

"Doing what he thinks is right" Dad sighed. I made my way out of the room, wanting to let everyone know that I had heard what had just went on. Dad looked up at me and so did Paul.

"Honey, I didn't know you were here" Dad said.

"Why did Jake leave?" I asked. It hurt me deep down, I had lost Mom and now I was loosing my own Brother? I never saw my Sister either, I was being torn apart. What was he doing? Also why would he not be returning home. I was once again left out in the dark. How could this be, why was I always in the dark. Paul looked at me with a pained expression.

"Bella's back, she's got some kind of sickness from wherever she was. I came back to find Jake after he ran off. He and Sam were arguing. Jacob thinks he's better then everyone else. He just wouldn't listen. I thought maybe I could catch him, but I'm too late" Paul said.

"Paul don't you dare say it's too late. Jacob will come back! Why wouldn't he?" I looked at my Father and then back at Paul. Both of their faces seemed torn. I was breathing heavily. I stomped my foot really hard on the ground.

"WHY IS IT WHEN I COME BACK HOME I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT THIS FAMILY!! I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! You know what, I don't want to know, If you are all going to keep every detail about your lives away from me, then I don't want any part of it" I said to both my Dad and Paul. I really didn't want to hurt my Dad, but why was everything so hush, hush. They could of said "Well Rachel, it's something like this…." but no they didn't.

"Rachel please honey calm down, we don't know everything yet. All we know right now is that Jacob needs his time away from home" Dad said softly. Okay, that wasn't what I was asking. I wanted to know why it was too late, what had been done so that Jake wouldn't come back?

"Why wouldn't Jake come back?" I questioned more softly this time. They both looked at me.

"Rachael sit down" Paul said looking at me. I slowly nodded trying to calm myself down. I walked to the sofa in the living room and placed myself on it. Dad wheeled into the living room. They kept telling me that it really wasn't anything to worry about. I wouldn't be worrying if my Brother didn't threaten to leave this house and not come back. If he said he'd be back tonight he was just checking up on her, that would be perfectly fine, but no he said he was gone. He didn't even say when or if he'd return. My Family was split up enough as it was, I hated it. I just needed to know why he wasn't planning on returning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need to put this story out on another fansite, I love writing it right now. Getting into Rachael's head has been fun. I love creating off a character that exists that was never given enough play in a story. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I like writing about the romance, but you'll notice my love for writing about the love within the Family too. Enjoy! And also enjoy the sexy scene's haha :P I love writing them! Thanks for the feedback!**

**Strong Enough To Break**

_I don't' feel myself today_

_Just a figure in a big monopoly game_

_Struggle is the price you pay_

_You get just enough just to give it away_

_I'm sinking but I'm floating away _

_Throw me a line so I Can anchor my pain_

_The Fabric is about to fray _

_-Hanson Strong Enough To Break_

They had explained everything to me, there was some sort of treaty involved between my land and Forks. It was a crazy thing that happened years ago, before any of us kids were born. I didn't understand why it meant anything, no one had attacked anyone in years. Dad said it's just the way it is, I can't do anything about it. I completely understood that. The reason why Jake left was because of Bella, or because he wanted to be free of everyone. He was starting to branch out on his own and not follow Sam's orders. Apparently Sam is a real hot head when it comes to being a leader, it's his way or no way.

It had been hours since we had heard from Jacob, Paul was outside with a towel wrapped around his waste. He kept phasing in and out, he told me he didn't want me to see him phasing. I just left that alone, the last time I saw him phase it didn't really turn out well. Every once in a while though I'd come out of my room and check on him, I'd make sure that everything was okay. Dad was on the phone with Chief Swan trying to reassure him that his precious Bella, who's taking my Brother from me, would be okay. I really was starting not to like her or any of the Cullen's. I don't normally not like someone but when you tear my Family apart it's a different story.

I heard a howling noise, and I cringed thinking… that's my boyfriend. I ran to the front door and pushed it open. When I got outside Paul was phasing back into his human self. He turned around and looked at me. Embarrassed slightly he picked up his towel and faced me.

"Nice view Paul!" I yelled to him. He cracked a smile, just to make me feel better.

"Oh don't you worry, you'll get plenty more of that later" he chuckled.

"Paul, god! My Father is right inside you think you could say it loud enough?" I asked. His laughter faded when I heard the door open. Dad looked up at me and I just turned another shade of pink.

"Any word Paul?" Dad asked. He most likely heard our small conversation, but he knew to stay out of it.

"Yeah, I just heard Jacob phase, he's running back with the pack. I'm going to fall in line with them. I'll be back as soon as I get word" Paul said.

"PAUL!" I yelled out to him right before he phased. I took Dad's hand as Paul turned to me.

"Tell Jake, I would like to see him come back home" I yelled.

"I'll try my best babe" he blew me a quick kiss and with that the towel from around him tore to shreds and my boyfriend phased into a wolf. Dad and I watched him run swiftly into the woods.

When he was gone I turned to my Father.

"Don't you worry Rach, Jacob will come home" he told me.

"I hope so" I said making my way to the hammock. I felt like a good old relaxing day outside. Maybe I could clear my head, and if they were coming back I'd be the first to greet them. Of course I'd give Jake a big hug for coming home. He was my Brother and I loved him very much.

It was getting late and I was getting worried. Dad ordered a pizza but I barely touched my slice as the two of us ate in silence.

"How come I didn't turn into a wolf too, like Leah and Seth?" I broke the silence, I had been wondering what had been different about our Family. Dad sighed and looked at me.

"You want an honest answer?" he questioned. I nodded as I nibbled softly at my pizza.

"I really have no idea, I mean you and your Sister weren't really around for the whole thing when it started. We never thought it would happen again, and when Sam had phased it was a shock. Leah is the only female ever that we know of anyway to change. From what I know you are not going to turn into a wolf. I very much doubt you will turn into a wolf too. There really isn't any way of knowing though." he explained. Which wasn't really much of anything. Maybe no one knew why Leah was the only girl. In a way I wish it were me.

"But Dad, what if I want to help. I want to make things right here in La Push. I hate that things are most likely about to go all to hell. I want to protect Paul and most of all Jake. I don't want a war over the land to break up Families. There is no need for it. It doesn't seem like the Vampire's have done anything too harsh, except have Jake on their side" I said. Dad smiled at me.

"Don't wish you were one, apparently Leah is a grump about it" he laughed.

"Wasn't she always a bit grumpy?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Mostly" I laughed.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I checked the clock and it read 1am. My eyelids felt heavy and the T.V. was blurry. Dad had already gone to his room for the night. I don't remember when it was but I felt warm strong arms pick me up. I remember wrapping my arms around a familiar bulky neck. Warm lips touched my forehead. I heard my door shut lightly, and then I was set down in my bed. I heard movement around my room and then my bed moved slightly. The room felt dark, the lights were never turned on. I was tucked in tightly under the covers and kept warm by a body.

The next morning I woke up to find a note on my pillow with a small rose. I picked it up and smiled as I stretched. I turned the paper over and read it.

_Hey Baby, _

_Didn't want to wake you last night, you looked so peaceful and tired. I'll be back in about an hour to have breakfast with you. I went to Sam's we have to have a small meeting, but I promise you I will be home soon. Don't miss me too much! _

_Your Loving Pup _

_Paul _

The last part made me giggle. I got up and prepared myself for the day. I took a long hot shower to relieve the stress from the prior day. Another note was left on the table for me. It was from Dad. He said he was going down to the council today, he never really went down there much anymore. I guess since this whole thing came up he had to.

I prepared some breakfast after getting myself together. I didn't bother with make up or doing my hair. I just tossed it up in a messy ponytail and left it. I couldn't wait to see Paul. I'd hoped he'd bring good news about Jacob's return. Breakfast was done quickly and I set it on the table. I put out glasses of O.J. and made sure each plate was full. I knew it was only going to be Paul and I so I only made two. I left what ever was remaining underneath a lid so it would stay warm.

I slammed the glass plate into the sink and watched as it broke into pieces. I leaned myself up against the sink and sighed. He said he'd be back for breakfast. It was now 5pm and I had been sitting in the house all day. I waited for 2 hours for him to show for breakfast, then went to watch some T.V. When I realized he wasn't coming I threw the plate into the sink. I knew all of this treaty thing was important, but at least have the nerve to call. My phone rang and I jumped to grab it.

"Hey Rach it's Dad" I leaned against the old fridge and closed my eyes.

"Hey Dad" I said.

"Everything okay over there?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, just cleaning up. Any word on anyone. Paul said he'd be back for breakfast and never showed" I said.

"They are all at Sam's. I'm at Charlie's, I'll be here for a while, Sue Clearwater is here, we're trying to keep him company" Dad said.

"That's fine, so I guess your not coming home for dinner?" I questioned.

"No" he said.

"Okay, bye Dad" I hung up the phone.

The second I hung up the phone I looked up to see Paul running through my front door. He looked up at me, his naked body was all sweaty. I clenched my fists tightly when I saw him. He was breathing heavily, and with a sexy smile just said "Hey."

He made his way over to me, I was close to the sink when he did. He moved in to hug me when I moved over slightly.

"Babe…" he began to say, I noticed his eyes glance at the broken glass in the sink.

"You.. You cooked me breakfast" his tone sounded sullen. I Nodded. He lifted my chin with his pointer finger and looked me in the eye.

"Rachael I'm truly once again so sorry. I keep disappointing you" he said.

"It's okay, so how'd it go?" I questioned. Okay, either I was being really dumb or well I was being pretty selfish at the moment. I looked down and remembered here Paul was standing naked in my kitchen. He smirked when he noticed I had looked down.

"It can wait" he said pushing his naked body up against mine. I felt every curve and every part through my clothes. His lips met mine and I was sucked into his charm. Somehow I had forgotten about the breakfast this morning and the late night I had last night waiting for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around the lower half of his waste and pressed myself against him.

"You smell like wet dog" I smirked.

"I guess you'll have to bath me then" he snarled. I loved when his voice grew deep and he talked like that to me. I wasn't miss innocent okay! With me still in his arms he carried me into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it just in case. Still kissing me he turned on the water in the shower. He began helping me undress as I got my feet back on the ground. He kissed me all over, and finally we had made our way into the shower together.

It was a lot harder then I had expected, I was trying to hold myself up and do things I never thought my body could do at the same time.

"Jeez Babe, were you a gymnast?" he joked.

"Yeah right" I laughed.

We joked and fooled around for a good hour before we got out of the shower. I washed his entire body and he did the same for me. It was one of those things you see in movies, except it happened in real life. I laughed at the thought as I dried myself off.

"I guess you can steal Jake's clothes, since he's not going to wear them" I said rolling my eyes.

We made our way into my room, and he changed into something Jake had lying around, while I got into my clothes for bed. We both sat down on my bed as I brushed my hair. I wasn't so aggravated anymore, but I wanted to find out everything about where he'd been all day.

"So, can I know what happened today or is it a wolf secret?" I questioned. He looked down and then grabbed my hand softly.

"First things first.. The Vampire knocked Bella up" Paul said. I looked at him.

"Are you joking me?" I asked.

"Nope, no joke. She's not ill, she's just preggo with a killer monster" he said.

"Did you find Jake?" I asked.

"He was there"

"Okay… and that's it… he was there. Is he coming home?" I asked. Paul sighed and I knew it was a bad sigh. I let go of his hand and looked up at him.

"He's no longer with the pack" Paul said.

"He's what?"

"He's no longer connected, see your Grand Daddy was the big guy and well Jake didn't want any of that responsibility when he phased. But now he wants to protect the blood suckers and so he decided to shut Sam out, and now well he has his own pack" Paul was looking at me directly in the eyes while he was talking. He knew it hurt me to know my own Brother abandoned two of his Families, also that he'd pick them over us.

"Who's in his pack? Are you?" I asked. He shook his head. I let out a sigh.

"Then who?" I asked again.

"Seth followed and then of course Leah had to follow. She wanted to get away from Sam. You know he and Leah were like in love. Well until Emily showed up and Sam imprinted on her" Paul was telling me every detail.

"So Jake is just going to choose those blood sucking fiends over his own Family… well that's awesome. Goes to show you what we mean to him"

"The kid doesn't have his head screwed on" Paul sighed.

Our conversation had come to an end because I was tired. I was tired in general and tired of talking about it. Paul held me close as I closed my eyes and nodded off to sleep. I once again had a dream, it was a simple dream.

_I was standing at the edge of Forks and La Push, Jake was there and so were the Cullen's. I stood with Sam and his pack, while Jacob, Leah and Seth stood with theirs. I walked up to Jacob, he was in human form. _

"_You don't have to do this Jake" I said to him. _

"_I chose who's side I want to be on, you have to accept that" _

"_I don't' have to accept it Jake" _

_Then I noticed a tiny little blood sucker standing next to Bella. I really hadn't remembered much of what she looked like. The baby looked just like her though. I wondered how the baby got out of her so fast, and stood so proudly with them. _

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding at my front door.

"PAUL GET OUT HERE NOW!" I opened my eyes and felt Paul slipping away into the living room. It was early in the morning around 4am. I hoped Dad didn't get woken by the ruckus. A few seconds later Paul came into the room.

"Hey Babe, I have to go, it's my turn to patrol. It's just in case anything between us and the Cullen's go down. We have to set these up keep our land safe" he said sitting down on the bed. I looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I want to be by your side for all of this Paul. I want to be able to phase and run with you into the woods. I want to help! I want to help get Jake back, and I want to keep our land safe" I told him.

"Sh.. Babe no you don't. It's not all glamorous, not one bit" he sighed.

"I hate waiting, I like to do something I'm not someone who sits around and waits while the man she loves fights. I just I can't do it. I want to be there with you" he kissed my head lightly.

"Don't you worry about anything okay?" he questioned.

"We're going to make things right. I really have to go before Sam get's pissed. He's such an asshole when he's pissed" he kissed my head again.

"Will you be back later?" I asked.

"Yeah, and if you have to eat, don't cook anything extra okay? I don't want you to get mad again" he said.

"Okay, I love you Paul. Be careful okay?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Always Am. I'll be thinking of you the whole time I'm out there" he said.

"Don't get to distracted. Thinking of Sex could get you killed" I laughed.

"Killed by who, the Cullen's or the pack for having to watch what we did last night" he smirked.

"You wouldn't you…"

"PAUL!" I heard a yell from outside my window.

"Gotta go sweetie, love you!" he quickly kissed my lips and vanished out my door.

The rest of the night or what was left of it was sleepless. I wanted to be out there with everyone, Leah got to so why couldn't I. Stupid genetics! I let the day pass me by, I watched T.V. and cleaned up the house. Dad and I had lunch together and then he disappeared again. I knew the next few weeks or maybe even months would be long and full of waiting and worrying. I hated that, and I very much wished I could be apart of the pack, I just wanted to help!


	7. Chapter 7

**A****/N: Hey guys thanks for the comments, and I appreciate all of the Fan Fic favorite requests, I love seeing that stuff!!! After a 12 hour day at work I'm absolutely shot, I can barely type.. And on top of that it's now 2am. So this is only a filler chapter, it's a small Rachael and Paul chapter… I'm going to get to the good stuff soon. So enjoy this filler, I needed to wind down b4 bed. Let me know your thoughts, suggestions and anything else! THANK YOU AGAIN!!**

**Two Tears**

_I never wanted to hurt you baby _

_I never wanted those tears to fall_

_I never wanted to make you cry_

_I guess I should have taken a little more time_

_I'm sorry If I made you cry_

_I'm sorry if tears fell from your eyes_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you_

_For that was not all what I intended to do_

_But just remember _

_For every tear that falls_

_From your eyes _

_Two tears fall from mine_

_**Hanson - Two Tears**_

It had been days since I'd heard from Jake. Paul wouldn't tell me exactly everything that was going on. Once again I was left out, like always. Dad even knew more then I did. I couldn't take it anymore. Paul was gone for the day, we had planned a nice dinner for the two of us tonight. I'd be meeting him where we had our first date in Port Angeles. I was taking Jake's car since, well he wasn't using it. Paul was going to be late because of his meetings with Sam and it was my only reliable source of transportation.

I began to rummage through the drawer in the living room the one where I found Mom's pearls. I'd be wearing those tonight along with a dress I had gotten when Emily and I had made a trip to go shopping two days ago. The two of us decided to hang out because the guys had been spending so much time away, we needed each others company. I was looking for Dad's phone list, I knew he didn't have a reason to have the Cullen's number, but I could hope. There under a pile of papers was a yellow stained piece of paper, the hand writing was scribbled. I knew I had heard Dad on the phone with Charlie asking for the Cullen's number. He most likely wanted it so he could call Jake.

I made my way into the kitchen and picked up our old school phone with the long chord. I began to dial the number on the paper. I heard it ring and my heart had skipped several beats. It was practically a week already and it was lonely without him.

"Hello?" a nasty female voice sang into the phone.

"Hi, is um.. Jacob there by any chance?" I asked.

"The Mongrel? I let him out a few hours ago" the female snickered.

"That Mongrel is my Brother, and if you happen to see him around tell him his Sister Rachael called" I slammed the phone down so hard I almost broke it. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned to see Dad sitting there.

"Dad, you scared me" I felt a salt tear fall from my eyes. He smiled slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I.. I thought if I …"

"You thought if you called the Cullen's you could speak with Jake" he finished my sentence for me. I nodded slightly and let out a sob that escaped.

"Rach, we just have to wait this all out, don't get yourself so worked up over it" Dad wheeled over to me and placed his hand on my arm. I wiped my face and looked at him.

"I know. I just I want my Brother back" I told him. He nodded.

"I would like my son to come back home too. For now we have to be strong and let Jake choose his own path. If it's with the Cullen's then we'll just have to accept it"

"Please Rach be strong" he said. I looked at him and hugged him tightly.

The rest of my day consisted of getting ready for my date. I got into my shower, and let the hot water run through my hair and down my body. I closed my eyes and smiled a bit thinking of my experience with Paul in the shower. Every time I got into the shower I always pictured that night, and my smile always grows from that. I looked at the time once I had gotten to my room and was all washed up. I was running a bit late. The dress that I had picked out was black and elegant. It flowed nicely at the bottom with some ruffles, and it hung low, low enough where I could reveal some cleavage for Paul. I smiled at the thought as I traced my hands along the beads of the pearl necklace that was once Mom's.

I drove to Port Angeles without a problem, and when I got the restaurant I began to feel a bit weird. I looked around at first to check and see if Paul was waiting outside. He wasn't there and the September weather was a bit chilly. I made my way inside and looked around some more. The hostess greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello Miss how can I help you?" she questioned flipping her blonde locks behind her. I smiled back.

"I'm waiting for someone, we have reservations under Rachael Black" I said. She looked down at the guest list. She shook her head.

"Your guest hasn't arrived yet, would you like to be seated?" she asked. I nodded slowly unsure of what to do. One of the waitresses another blonde girl seated me. I decided to order a coke for Paul and I, it was plain and simple. Although I wouldn't mind some alcohol in my system right about now.

"Actually.." okay, I had changed my mind.

"May I have a glass of red wine?" I questioned as I took out my license. She nodded and walked away to get my drink orders. It was only a few minutes later that she returned with my wine and the soda's. She placed them down on the table.

"I'll be back soon to take your order, would you like any starters?" she asked.

"I'm going to wait for my date" I told her with a reassuring smile. She seemed unsure and was most likely laughing in her head, because she must have thought that I was being stood up.

A half an hour passed and I looked at the time, it was 7:30, he said he was going to be late. 7 o'clock is what he had told me. I was on my third glass of wine about to start my 4th. The waitress would keep coming to check up on me. All I did was order drinks, I had no appetite anymore. An hour later it was still the same, I felt a bit sloshed and I knew I needed to stop. I was on my 7th glass of wine, and even the waitress was now giving me pity looks. I asked her for the check, and when I got it my jaw dropped. Wine was so god damn expensive! I paid for my drinks and stumbled out of the restaurant.

I was afraid to wreck Jacob's car but I got into it anyway. I turned the key in the engine and slowly made my way through town. I was feeling okay, but I was definitely buzzed. The ride home was long, and the darkness in the sky made it seem longer. I passed a familiar place, I didn't visit it to often because I just couldn't. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I pulled up along side of the road next to the cemetery. I stopped the car and was able to walk straight now that I was relaxed. I walked through the dark place and somehow found my way to Mom. I practically collapsed in front of her grave. I placed my hand on the cold stone, which caused me to shiver some more.

"Hey Mom" I whispered softly.

"I tried to keep this Family together after you left us, Rebecca went off to Hawaii and married some surfer guy. Now Jake is siding with Vampires and won't come home or call. I was trying to do what you told me to do. I was trying to not let anything fall apart. Dad is so upset, he's not showing it nor is he making as big of a deal as I am. I can't help it though, you told me to help keep this Family strong and together. I've failed you Mom" I began to sob uncontrollably. It felt good to let it all out. I had been putting off coming here for quite sometime. It was nice to visit Mom, and I even showed her that I was wearing her favorite Pearl necklace.

I got back into the car and once again slowly headed home. It was close to 11pm when I got home. I didn't realize that I had been in the restaurant actually more than an hour. Then I was at the cemetery for another hour or so. I pulled up to the garage and parked the car in there. When I came inside Dad was watching T.V.

"Hey Sweetie how'd your date go?" he asked. I was starting to feel the effects of drinking on a an empty stomach. I began to feel sick.

"It didn't Dad, Paul never…" I covered my mouth as I felt the burn in my throat. I darted for the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I fell to my knees, it hurt to land on the floor like that. I opened the lid and allowed myself to empty the contents in my stomach. I wasn't emptying much, there wasn't really anything in my stomach to begin with.

It was like a never ending fountain of puke. Dad kept knocking at the door, telling me he left me toast and ginger ale for me in my room. I couldn't get up and couldn't move. The feeling of nausea wouldn't go away. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and then I drank several glasses of wine. It was definitely not a good idea. I wrapped my hands tightly around the bowl and started throwing up again. I didn't hear a knock at the door, but I felt someone come in and pull back my hair. His touch was soft and caring, I knew it was Paul and I had no words for him for the time being. He ran his hands gently through my hair and rubbed my back slightly. I fell back into his arms and was starting to feel really gross. Paul carefully picked me up and placed me down onto my bed. He had shut the door, and then came back over to me and began to undress me. He first took off my pearls and placed them gently on the dresser. He took off my dress next, and then carefully dressed me, not enough to rock me into another puking spree. He then slid into the bed and placed the toast and ginger ale on his lap. He broke off a piece of toast and handed it to me. I grabbed it cautiously out of his hands and slowly chewed.

That night Paul didn't say a single word to me about why he missed out on our date. He just took me into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me. He did that until I fell asleep. It was like a silent movie, we were doing all the actions but no words were coming out. I don't remember talking to him once throughout the night. I could tell he had felt bad for leaving me there, but he wasn't sure how to apologize. I found myself vomiting a few times during the night, I wasn't much of a drinker, anyone could see that, and now I knew better.

The next morning surprisingly he was still lying next to me when I woke up. My throat felt dry and thick, but the nausea vanished. The second I stirred his eyes fluttered open. I didn't think he slept at all.

"Hey sweetie" he ran his hands through my hair again, and felt my forehead.

"Hey" I said in a horse tone. He jolted up from the bed, and returned almost seconds later with a glass of water. I grabbed it and chuckled slightly at his attempt. I took a sip and felt the passageways in my throat clear up. The awful taste in my mouth was still there.

"Better?" he questioned. I nodded my head slowly, trying to keep my head from spinning.

"You have every right to be pissed off at me" he said looking down.

"Your damn right I do. Look Paul I know you have your obligations with Sam and the pack and all but when you break a date it breaks my heart" I said to him. His eyes had a shimmer to them, like he was going to cry.

"I know, and I'm really god damn! I'm so fucking sorry!" he said. His voice raised slightly. I was taken back by the anger in his voice. He took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"It was a long day Rachael, we got word that Bella's demon spawn was born. We aren't sure much of the details because we have no connection with them. Seth has a pretty big mouth though" he told me.

"So you had to be with Sam all day?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we needed to come up with a plan" he tried defending Sam.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND THE SITUATION. FACE IT YOU WERE WRONG! Has anything happened no? No one is dead or injured are they? No one has broken any treaties? So what the hell is the big deal?" I slammed my hands down on the bed and looked straight into his eyes.

"You wouldn't get it" he said.

"I wouldn't get it? Oh wait! It's a wolf thing right? Because some how I'm the freak out of all of you who didn't get to turn into a wolf. So, now I can't help with anything right? That's how it's going to be from now on, promises broken because of Sam. Well you know what Paul I'm not going to stand for it, I'm just not" I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him. He let out a deep sigh.

"You don't have to stand for it, and I already said I was sorry for hurting you like that. What do you want me to do? How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Really Paul? Actually it's not the fact that you didn't show, it's the fact that we've only been together for a little less then a month and already your breaking promises. What does that say about us?" I asked. He grabbed my shoulders and placed his nose against mine.

"Rachael! Don't talk like that! I'm so in love with you, I will do anything.. And I mean anything to fix this. Please tell me" his face got red with frustration along with tears that formed in his eyes. I began to felt guilty for going off on him. He wiped a fallen tear that drifted down my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated that I can't help! I didn't mean to get so pissed off" he looked at me. His arms wrapped around me so tight I could barely breath. I really didn't care that I couldn't breath I was enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"I will make this up to you!" he whispered.

"I know one way you could" I pulled back and put a smile back on my face. A smile appeared across his face too.

"Is that the only reason you fight with me, do you think our make up sex is better then regular sex?" he chuckled. I smacked him on the shoulder pretty hard. It didn't do much because my hand ended up turning red. He chuckled again.

"That's exactly the reason" I kissed his soft warm lips. He was definitely trying to make up for something. His tongue ravaged through my mouth like it was our last few seconds together. He pulled me in so tight again that I could barely breath. I followed his tongue and before I could open my eyes I realized that I was on top of him. I craved him, and I craved these moments. I pinned him down to the bed and smiled.

"It's definitely all about the fierce make up sex" he joked again.

"If you don't quit it I'll hit you harder this time" I warned.

"Is that a threat?" he giggled.

"Maybe" I said with a smirk.

I was panty-less in a matter of 2 seconds, and his boxers were already on the floor. I kissed him with passion as I let him slide inside. He rolled me over and slowly moved back and forth. I grabbed onto his muscular back and began to dig my finger nails into his skin. He didn't seem to feel the pain. Our fun came to a halt when I heard a knock on my window. Luckily I was on the verge of getting some clothes on when Paul opened the window.

"Can we steal Paul please?" it was Quil and Embry on a mission. Two of the other wolves in the pack. They looked directly at me as I stood behind Paul.

"You gotta do what you gotta do" I shrugged. He looked at me and then back at Quil and Embry.

"Tell Sam to bite me! I'll be with my girl all day" he said shutting the window on them.

"But won't Sam get…"

"What is he my Father?" he questioned. His tone was kind of angry. I shook my head no.

"So I'm not going, I promised my girl I'd make it up to her.. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now go shower and get yourself together" he tapped me on the ass to get me to move. I turned back and smirked at him.

"Care to join?" I questioned.

"Is Dad home?" he asked.

"I'm a grown woman Paul, I'm sure he's occupied with other things" I told him.

Paul and I snuck across the hall to the bathroom. It sounded like Dad had already left for the day. We got into the shower and it was just the same as the last time. We continued our little escapade from the bedroom. It overlapped to while we were in the shower, and then as I was drying myself off. Paul couldn't keep his hands off of me, I was guessing he really wanted to make it up to me. Honestly I didn't mind.

I kept my mind clear, and for the next 24 hours that is exactly what I had planned on doing. I was going to be with the guy I love and I was going to forget about everything going on. Forget about Jake leaving and the whole mess with the Cullen's. I heard the phone ring, but completely ignored it as I headed out the door to spend a day with Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another filler chapter, sorry for two in a row, but I was headed in a direction and then realized I wasn't there yet. So I had to put another filler in. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story still. Hopefully tomorrow night or Thursday night, I'll get to write when the action starts, with them finding out about the Volturi! ENJOY and please feel free to comment and tell me what you think! **

**Blue Sky **

Everybody's looking for a blue sky

Searching for an answer on a satellite

I know that there's got to be a blue sky out there to see

A blue sky waiting for me

~ Hanson Blue Sky

Paul had finally promised that he would take me to his house. He was worried what I'd think of it. He just recently started to live on his own, months before he met me but still recent enough. He said he was a slob and he wanted to clean up a bit before I came over. I felt a sudden ease with everything that was going on. I didn't try to call the Cullen's again. Paul said that things were letting up with the tension between the pack. Quil and Embry had joined Jake's pack. I even heard that Jake phased right in front of Chief Swan, I would have loved to see his face when it happened. Dad had found out when Charlie called him telling him that he almost thought Jake was stripping for him.

It was weird, odd romances were blooming, that included Sue Clearwater.. Seth and Leah's Mom was sort of seeing Charlie? It was weird. That's all I knew as of right now, Paul said there was something important going on and he needed to tell me. It had been just about 3 weeks since everything went down, the baby being born and Jake being gone.

The chilly weather made me pull out some of my fall clothes. I had on a light purple sweater and tight blue jeans. My Sandals were replaced with black dress flats. I ran my hands through my hair as I watched the sun setting in the distance. It had been a beautiful fall day, and I decided to spend it outside with a good book and my new pink I-pod Paul had picked up for me. I looked up when I saw his truck pull up, I noticed two figures sitting in the truck. I stood up slowly with the book in my hand and walked towards the truck.

My heart sank and my book dropped to the ground, as I noticed a familiar figure step out of the car. I knew who it was the second before the door closed. I began to feel tears forming in my eyes. We both stood there and didn't move for what felt like forever. I made the first move towards him and walked as quick as I could, just before breaking into a run. When I reached him I threw my arms around him, his arms squeezed tightly around me.

"Jake your okay" I sobbed. He held me close. My Brother was okay and he was here with me, maybe he'd come back home. I could only hope.

"Are you coming back home?" I questioned. He pulled me back and looked at me. I saw the regret in his face. I saw Paul glaring at me in the corner of his eyes.

"No, I just.. Well things are sort of patched up in a way between the two packs and I wanted to come and see how you were. Paul said you were okay, but when I left it hurt you and I realized I didn't even say goodbye to my own Sister. I was a pretty big asshole wasn't I?" he questioned. I nodded and let out a small laugh as I did.

"Look, I'll be back eventually it's just now there are so many things going on. Um.. Well there's also something you should know" he said to me. I looked at him and stepped back a step crossing my arms.

"Well, you know Bella had the baby, her name is Renesmee. She's growing pretty quickly actually she's half human half Vampire. Interesting combo right?" he chuckled slightly. I furrowed my brow and waited for him to finish his story.

"Well, Nessie.."

"I imprinted on her" he said. My jaw dropped, he imprinted on a baby? This whole imprint thing was more messed up then I had imagined. Well there was Quil who imprinted on a child as well. I was quiet for a little while.

"Is there something the matter?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"No, not really. I think it's great" I wasn't lying when I said it. I really meant it. I wanted my Brother to be happy. I did notice a difference in the way he was acting. He really wasn't moping or anything of the sorts.

"Jake really I am very happy for you. I just wish there would have been something I could do. I hated sitting back while shit was going down" I told him.

"You were always a fighter" he chuckled.

"Surprised this one's not a wolf yet, with her anger issues" Paul placed his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him off and hit him playfully. He laughed.

"Look, don't worry about anything.. Everything is pretty settled down at the moment. I have to get back to the Cullen's, I promised Bella I'd play with Nessie for a bit. Or should I say I promised Nessie I'd play with her" he said with a smile. I noticed a smile on Jake I had never seen before. He turned like he was about to run away and phase.

"Jake wait!" I called out. I ran the little ways that he had ran. He stopped and turned around.

"Don't let it be another 3 weeks before I see you again" I whispered. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise Rach" he said back to me. I pulled away from him and watched him run off into the fading sunset. The night sky was starting to take over. I started to walk back towards Paul. He was watching me closely. When I walked to him I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Was that your idea?" I questioned as I wiped my face. He nodded.

"I thought it might make you happier, knowing that Jake is okay" I wasn't sobbing because I was sad or upset, I was completely happy at the moment. I jumped into Paul's arms and he held me. He held me tighter then he had ever done before. His lips settled right up against my ear.

"I did it because I love you so much. I hate seeing you miserable. I wanted you to be happy! I wanted to make up all the things that have gone wrong since you and I got together" he whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms a bit tighter around him as he kissed my neck.

"Paul, you are without a doubt the most amazing guy I have ever met. I love you so fucking much" I said grinding my teeth. I heard him chuckle.

"Why don't we head back to my place. We can relax there for the night with no worries or anything" he said pulling back so he could look at my face. My smile widened as his thumb caressed my cheek.

We pulled up to a small home, it was pretty close to First Beach. He pulled up into his driveway and shut off the truck. It was shaped like box. To get to the front door there were 3 steps made of cement with a black hand railing. On either side of the door were two windows. A bay window took over the right side of the house. He rushed around to my side of the truck and opened the door.

"It's cute" I said to him. He smiled.

"That's just what a man wants to hear about his home, it's cute" I snickered and hoped out of the truck. He took my hand and laced our fingers together. We walked up the steps and into the home. It was a one floor home, just like my house. We walked right into the living room, the walls were white and the carpet was an off white color. The bay window covered with tan colored curtains. I'm guessing Paul's favorite recliner was the one next to the bay window facing the T.V. The T.V. was placed on the ground and was one of those big old fashioned looking ones. A snack tray with papers sat in front of the recliner. He had a small love seat against the wall right beside the recliner. Walking a little bit further was a counter top that separated the kitchen from the living room. To the left side of the kitchen was a small hallway, which I had guessed led to the bathroom and bedroom. The kitchen was small with yellow tile on the floor. The counter tops were an off yellow color, and the cabinets were made of a light color wood. The walls throughout the home were white, and the carpet remained the same too.

It was so cozy and cute, I loved the warmness of the place. It made me feel at home, I felt like I already belonged here. Paul took me down the small hallway to another door. It was a screen door, that led to the backyard. His backyard was almost like mine, trees lined the outer rim. The only difference was the light wooden fence that surrounded the yard because of the closeness of the neighbors. His backyard was a decent size, in the middle was a trampoline. I looked at him funny, and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He chuckled.

"The last Family who lived here had a kid who loved gymnastics. They needed a bigger home, and also had gotten her a bigger trampoline, so they left it" he shrugged.

"Is it safe?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Yeah, sometimes when I'm really bored.. I jump on it for fun" he laughed. I ran over to it, the trampoline was a decent sized one. The outer rim was a brownish color. It was a little bit off the ground, so I hopped up using all my strength. I rolled onto the black netting and stood up, bouncing slowly. The only light that was on us, was the backlight he had beaming off of the back of the house. It was a powerful light, so the backyard was well lit. He ran over and jumped onto the trampoline without using his hands.

"Your such a show off do you know that?" I questioned. He laughed as he started to jump.

"I know your jealous cuz I got skill" he said. I rolled my eyes and continued to just bounce around and enjoy myself. A few minutes later Paul grabbed onto me, and we both tumbled down onto the surface. We were both giggling for a few minutes, as we lie there flat on our back I noticed the stars. They were incredibly bright and it was the first night that was clear in a while. Both of us fell silent as we took in the beautiful night sky above.

Paul rolled himself over, and placed one arm around me. He faced me as our lips touched softly. He had his head propped up with his other arm.

"I love your house, I feel right at home" I said to him with a smile.

"Maybe one day it can be your home" he said with a hopeful look.

"One of these days Paul, it's way too soon for all of that" I said. He looked a bit disappointed by that, but still managed to smile. His lips once again met mine, a cold September almost October breeze flew through the air and I shivered. He leaned his body closer to me to keep me warm. His hand slowly searched it's way underneath my shirt, and up against my breasts. I had a feeling, we were about to do something else to bring our relationship to a new level of amazing. He began to kiss my neckline, pulling the sweater down just enough to reach my collar bone.

"If your embarrassed we can go inside you know" he smirked.

"What would be the fun in that?" I said tugging on the belt to his pants. He smirked as his lips touched mine. I still even after these few weeks felt the spark. It hadn't gone away, the one when he'd touch my lips and all my fears would just simply vanish. He pressed his body harder against mine, as I pulled his pants off. He smiled.

"You are one sexy girl, have I ever mentioned that?" he questioned. I didn't answer him, just finished undressing him as he did the same for me. We seemed to have a growing sexual relationship. I wasn't going to complain about it, if anyone knew that he and I made love, which is what I'm going to call it, almost every night they would think it was the only thing we had. We had so much more, Paul and I were like, as the old saying goes, two peas in a pod. We fit together and the sexual part of our relationship was an added bonus. I never felt anything so strong in my life.

This time I stayed in control, I got on top and in the dark of his backyard and on a trampoline, we had sex. I couldn't stop thinking about it all night, even when we were about ready to go to bed. I had a smile on my face. He knew exactly why, and he kept teasing me about it. At once he had thought of me as a sweet and innocent girl. When it came to love, I was far beyond that. He made me crave things I had never craved before.

I fell asleep just as he had gotten into bed after a small snack. His bed was comfortable. I looked around his room just before I passed and noticed it was pretty empty. There was only a bed and a dresser to keep his clothes. His closet was bare, he didn't have many pairs of clothes. He told me he didn't take much with him when he left his Mothers house. The last thing I felt was the bed move, and before I knew it I had walked into another dream.

"_Renesmee I want you to meet my Sister" Jacob called out. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. The person in the dream was me, but I felt as if I were watching it from a 3__rd__ person perspective. I watched as a girl who looked to be 10 came bouncing over to me. Now that I knew she would age quicker then most kids, I noticed a significant change since my last dream. Her curls bounced up and down as she ran towards my Brother. He put his arms around the little girl and smiled. _

"_Rachael this is Nessie, the love of my life" he spoke. I smiled down at the young girl. Her eyes suddenly changed color, they were red. She looked up at Jacob and really quietly said… _

"_Can I taste her?" My heart raced as I saw my Brother nod. _

"_Jake, Jacob what are you doing!! Don't let her do that" I wanted to run but my body stayed still. The little girl leaped forward….. _

"No!" I shouted waking up to the sound of Paul snoring. He let out a big snort and rolled over. I took in a deep breath and sat up. My mind was racing. I kept having these weird dreams about this girl I never even met. Maybe it was because no matter what I still worried that my Brother was surrounded by Vampires. I took the blue covers off of my sweating body and got up for a minute. I made my way into Paul's kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. The clock on his white stove read 3:13am.

"Rach?" I looked up at him and smiled. He rubbed his eyes and checked out the time on the clock too.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he questioned wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Nothing, just needed water. Get back to bed" I scolded.

"Are you sure your just not up for another round"

"PAUL!" I yelled with laughter. He smirked and put his hands up backing away slowly.

"Alright, alright!, but you better get to bed too missy!" he said pointing his finger.

"Go ahead point that finger at me again" I scolded.

I got back into bed that night and didn't dream again. I think my fear was that I didn't know Nessie, and now that I knew that her and Jake were connected, I was scared. I didn't know if she would attack me, I'd have to meet her eventually wouldn't I? I worried about that, and about if Jake would ever allow me over to the Cullen's to meet them and the baby. I needed to keep trying, I had to hold every last piece of my Family together. I think that now with Paul in the picture I can be reassured that he would never let my Family fall apart. I loved him with all my heart.

I felt a cold breeze come through the open window, winter would soon be here and the cold months brought fear into my body. I felt something was coming, I wasn't sure exactly what it was, or if it were good or bad, I just felt it deep down, something was brewing for us in the Winter months.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I'm back from Vacation had have noticed a lot of favorites for this story and my others. Thank you everyone for adding my story and for leaving all of your awesome comments. It took me a few days to write this, I've been tired from vacation, but I finally have the chapter it's a decently long one, I hope you guys enjoy!! Thanks again for everything!!!!!**

**A Million Sighs **

_When you weep you can know that it's alright _

_As you sleep, I'll just follow your door light_

_We can talk as long as you hold on tight_

_Just when breath is a million sighs_

_I can feel every breath that your breathing_

_I can feel every thought that your thinking_

_We can talk till a thousand years gone by_

_You and I _

_**Hanson - Runaway Run**_

"I'm glad you decided to eat here for Thanksgiving" I said to Jake as he and I were preparing a meal for, myself, Jake, Dad, and Paul. He had decided to come and eat with Dad and I since he really hadn't been around. He practically lived at the Cullen's home. I was still waiting for a chance to meet Renesmee. I heard the sound of Jacob chopping up some carrots, as I checked on the Turkey.

"I figured it would be a nice change, you know? I mean we are all pretty much getting along at the moment" he said to me. I suddenly heard the door open and shut loudly and when I looked up I saw Paul.

"Jeez, you leave the door open and any bum can just walk right in" Jake said turning his attention to Paul.

"I love you too baby" Paul said with his sexy smirk, as he walked to me. Jacob stuck his finger at Paul, and he pretended to catch it, and place it in his pocket. I rolled my eyes at the two idiots. As I turned back around Paul's arms wrapped around my waste. He kissed my cheek, and kept his arms around me.

"Smells good, when's it going to be ready?" he questioned.

"Well you know you can help us out a bit, you eat enough of the food in this house" Jake smirked.

"I help out around here, right sweetie. I've been bringing food 4 out of the 7 nights a week I'm here" he said letting go of me to grab some plates for the table.

"Plus you really don't want me cooking anything" he laughed.

"The last time, it ended in disaster. Ask your Sister" he added. I looked over at Jake and nodded.

"He's right you know, I mean there are certain things he can cook, but when it's big meals.. Watch out! I think I was in the bathroom every 10 minutes after having your beef stew" I laughed. I remembered a few weeks ago, when he attempted a stew for me. He ended up having to take me home because I got sick. Other times he tried to cook for Dad and I, and well let's just say it just didn't turn to well.

"Okay, well then be useful" Jake said with a smile.

Once the table was set and the food was ready we sat down for dinner. Dad had called Rebecca and we all wished her a Happy Thanksgiving. It was a pretty good dinner, both Dad and Paul really loved the cooking Jake and I had done.

"So Jake, how's Nessie?" I asked. He took a quick bite and then placed his fork down.

"She's doing so well, growing too fast. We are going to be getting her into hunting and everything. She's so eager to do things" he said with a smile on his face. His face turned a bit red when he spoke of her.

"Can I meet her?" I asked. I figured why not ask, she would most likely, maybe one day be my Sister in law. Plus she was the love of my Brothers life, I wanted to meet her.

"I have to talk to Bella about it" I looked at him and he stared back.

"So, I won't be able to see the baby, what? I can't cross onto Cullen territory?" I questioned.

"No, Rach. It's not that at all… really!" he said moving his hands around.

"Then what Jake?" I asked.

"I'm not going to have you go over there to be surrounded by …"

"By Vampires?" I questioned, raising my voice slightly. Dad eyed me from his spot at the table, while Paul grabbed my leg and squeezed it.

"Rachael, they may be Vampires that don't drink human blood, but that doesn't mean they don't have tendencies" he said.

"But it's okay for you?" I asked.

"Paul told me that Vampire venom can…"

"Rach, please relax" Paul whispered into my ear. His breath lingered there for a few minutes. I took a deep breath and looked over at my Father, who looked upset with me, then back at Jake.

"I'm sorry, I just .. I want to be apart of both of your lives, so much more than I am now. I feel kind of left out, like I'm missing out on all the big excitement" Jake snorted.

"You really aren't missing out Sis" he said to me.

"Okay, I'll talk to Bells, if she wants to allow you to come over and meet Nessie, I'll come over and I'll take you there. I know you want to be apart of what we are, but honestly Rach, it's not as good as you think" he said.

"He's right sweetie, it's okay but I mean.. you've only seen me really angry once. It really get's to you.. And then the whole pack knows your thoughts.. It's creepy" he said taking my hand.

"Yeah, Leah is having a hard time adjusting especially when all of us guys know her thoughts. So, it's not all it's cracked up to be really" Jake said trying to explain. I shrugged, and took another bite of my dinner.

"This is really good food, Jake, Rach, you two did an incredible job" Dad said looking at the two of us.

"I'm just glad to have at least the two of you here with me" Dad said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I left in a hurry like that" Jake said to Dad and then to me.

"You are old enough to make your own decisions" Dad said.

"Just please come around more often, I have a feeling I'll be loosing another child soon" he looked over at me. I put my fork down.

"How's that Daddy?" I questioned. I wasn't planning on going back to school, I was staying right here, in my home.

"You will be out of here soon enough, your young and your in love.. I understand" he said with a smile.

"Dad!" I moaned. The three guys at the table laughed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Jeez Rach, watch your mouth, your Dad is in the other room" Paul said taking his hand and placing it over my mouth. I looked up at him, the warmth of our naked bodies were touching. I looked down at him and smiled. A sexy smirk beamed on his face.

"We are going to get caught one of these days, don't you realize this?" he questioned.

"I'm a grown woman" I stated proudly. I got off of him and laid myself down next to him. He wrapped his warm arm around my body and held me tight.

"Then move in with me" he said to me as he kissed my cheek. I looked up at him, our bodies still touching closely. His smile faded when he noted my reaction.

"I can't leave my Father" I said in a saddened voice. He looked at me, and moved a stray hair from my face.

"You wouldn't be leaving him completely Rach. I mean you did go to College and you came and visited. If you move in with me the visits can be more frequent.. You'll be closer to home" he said. His big dark eyes stared deep into my soul. I did want to move into his small home with him, it felt right to me. I just couldn't find it in me to leave my Father just yet.

"I don't want to upset him, I mean Jake's been coming around more, but still.. Daddy needs someone" I said as I pushed myself out of bed and began to put on some comfortable clothes to sleep in. He looked up at me, and reached over the bed to where I was changing.

"Babe, you won't upset him. I'm sure he'll be fine. You heard what he said at the dinner table. I'm asking you to come and live with me. I'd really love it if you did. I could wake up to you every day, even though I pretty much already do, but the house can be ours, it's something that we can call home together" his hand grabbed mine as I sat back down. I looked over at him, he looked upset that I had said no to him.

"Can I just have some time to think about it, I still need a job. I won't move out until I have one. I don't care if I have to go back to being a waitress. I just would feel more comfortable if I had a job" I said to him.

"Please think about it. I would love it if you would say yes" he said. I pulled the sheets over me and put laid myself back down.

"I'm not saying no, I will move in with you… just not yet" I said to him. Our noses were now touching as I spoke to him. A few minutes of silence proceeded my answer. He let out a sigh and placed his arm around me. I turned around and he bent his body so that his shape matched mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

November ended quickly and December brought a pretty cold chill in the air. I still had not let Paul know if I was going to be living with him or not. I didn't even mention a single word to my Dad, I didn't want to upset him. I had gotten a job at the Mil Creek Bar and Grill in forks right off on route 101. It was a decent drive, but if I could make the tips I made while working in College I'd be fine. Jake allowed me to take his car since he wasn't going to use it for quite some time.

It was a few weeks before Christmas and I was trying to save up money for gifts. It was the first thing on my agenda. I couldn't believe how quickly this year had come and gone, and how much of a change my life had gone through.

I was in the employee room at the restaurant packing my things up to go home for the day. I had an early shift which was always a plus, Paul was picking me up today. He had dropped me off before heading over to the council for a meeting. Once I was done gathering my things I headed outside. The front of the place looked like an old western type of building, with red siding. A small bit of frost or snow had fallen on the cold ground, and I noticed my breath lingering in the cold winter air. I watched as Paul's truck pulled up into the parking lot.

"Hey babe" I got in the truck and kissed him. His lips were warm, they always were even on the coldest of days. I always needed him to keep me warm. I cuddled up against him, and placed the lap belt over me. I had been sitting in the middle of his truck, because I got cold very easily and being next to him, made it that much better. He kissed the top of my head and we pulled out of the graveled parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I questioned when he had passed the road to go back home. He smiled and tried to keep his mouth shut.

"I have to drop something off … I hope you don't mind" he said. I eyed him, he had some kind of devious plan going on. I wasn't exactly sure what it was. I just nodded and kept my eye anxiously out the window for any clues. I had never been up this way before, and when we came onto a dirt road leading into a bunch of trees I grew skeptical.

"Paul, where are we going?" I asked

"Be patient we are almost there" he said to me.

"Someone lives back here?" I questioned. He nodded still not saying where we were heading. We came upon a beautiful faded white colored home. A porch ran around the whole rectangular shape of the home, it was so old fashioned, I absolutely loved it. I looked at him and then noticed Jacob standing on the front porch in front of the door. I eyed him and then looked back at Jake, who stood there proudly with his arms crossed.

**(A/N: I'm using the book they described in the book, because I like it a lot better. Also this part I something I wanted to add in, they don't say what happens between the end of September and beginning of December, so I'm adding this in. ENJOY)**

"Is this the Cullen's home?" I questioned eyeing every part of it. I was looking out for any signs that this was the home of Vampires. When I looked around everything looked just as normal as any home would.

"If your looking for flying bats and a old creepy mansion, you've got it all wrong with these guys. They seemed to fit the definition of normal" he laughed. I ended up laughing with him, it was a nervous laugh. As Paul shut the truck off, Jacob walked over to my side and opened the door. He looked at me with a smile.

"I talked to the Cullen's they said they would love to have you over to meet everyone. Just don't tell Dad I took you here, he's still skeptical you know him" Jake said taking my hand and helping me out of the truck. I wrapped my arms around my Brothers neck as I landed on the ground.

"Jacob, you are by the far the greatest Brother. I can't wait to meet Nessie and to see Bella again after all of these years" I said. I pulled away and noted that Paul was standing next to us. I took his hand in mine and Jacob led us towards the house.

"I gotta tell you, these guys are really good at playing normal" I said to Jake as we approached the porch. He laughed.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover" he laughed.

"Oh, what so there are like flying bats, and coffins and chains and…"

"No, I was just kidding" he laughed. I hit him on the back as we walked to the door. He laughed again. I noticed him opening the door as if it were his home too. I guess the Cullen's had taken Jake in. There were no signs of the other two Seth and Leah, I guessed they were out and about. When we got inside the home was humungous. The walls that looked to once be in the home had been no longer there, a wide open space with several windows on the south side, brightened the room.

"Don't Vampires hate sunlight" I whispered.

"That's not a problem for us" I felt my heart beating really fast when I stopped and looked up at a tall, yet handsome Vampire. His hair was perfect, his facial features were perfect, everything about this was perfect. I looked at him and felt my face blush.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" he questioned with a slight laugh. I looked up at him and went to speak but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and then began to speak again.

"No, not at all I just didn't think I was talking so loud" I said. He chuckled slightly, although he did look slightly tense.

"I'm Edward, Bella's husband" he said with a nod. I was expecting a hand shake or something.

"Why do I smell more dog?" I heard someone yell. When I looked towards a spiraling staircase I hadn't noticed before a blonde woman came slowly down. She looked at me and then over at Paul, she didn't look at all friendly.

"Don't mind Rosalie, she can be awfully bitchy sometimes" Edward looked at me. Did I say something out loud? She grunted and headed away from where we were all standing.

"Hey Rosalie .. What do you call a …"

"JACOB SHUT UP!" she yelled. Jake snickered slightly and Edward just glanced at him rolling his eyes. Behind Edward stood a girl that looked familiar. She was carrying a child, she didn't look 3 months old, she looked more like a toddler. I eyed the little girl and realized it must have been Renesmee and Bella. Bella smiled slightly, she looked so different, she looked porcelain in a way. I guess it was because she was now one of them, no longer a living breathing human, they had changed her.

"Rachael" she said with a smile. I eyed her. Maybe she had remembered me a little.

"Hi Bella, it's been a while hasn't it?" I questioned. She smiled, as I noted Renesmee trying to get out of Bella's arms. She was struggling.

"Nessie stay still" Edward scolded her slightly. The little girl with the cute bouncy curls and brown eyes pointed at me. I knew I was blushing and I also knew that every Vampire in the room could hear my heart beating. I watched as Bella looked at her.

"That's Jacob's Sister" she told the little girl. Nessie nodded and still struggled to get down.

"Nessie, no biting okay! Remember only Jake" Edward said watching Bella release her from her arms. I looked at Nessie and my grip around Paul's hand tightened. She walked over to me like a toddler would, except she didn't even waddle. She looked up at me and smiled. Her arms reached up like she wanted me to hold her. I looked at Edward and Bella for an answer.

"It's fine Rachael, she's harmless. She wants you to pick her up" Bella said softly. Her voice sounded like a beautiful music note. I smiled and let go of Paul's hand. I bent down slightly and picked her up, she carefully placed her hands on my face. She smiled and looked me in the eyes. She was adorable, I could see why Jacob loved her so much. She then proceeded to show me things. I didn't know how she was doing it, but I saw her with Jake. I watched all of the fun times they had together. I wasn't sure when I started smiling but when she let go of my face, I was still smiling. Nessie looked at me with a smile on her face.

"She can show you things, I'm sorry did it startle you?" Bella questioned.

"No, not at all" I chuckled slightly.

"Nessie you can talk to her" I heard Jake say. I looked at the cute little girl. She just giggled, and wiggled her way out of my arms. She ran to Jacob and he picked her up, he lifted her high over his head. Then he blew lightly on her belly making silly noises for her to laugh. She giggled and kicked her feet. I watched as my Brother had really grown up. The only thing he ever loved before was his car, and motorbikes. Now he loved a child and I was so proud of him. My little Brother was no longer little.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bella questioned. I shook my head.

"I'm okay for now, thank you" I said. I didn't realize how dry my throat was, but I tried to ignore it.

"You wanna go hunting?" I heard Jake questioned her. The word hunting had a whole different meaning to Vampires. I looked over at Jake, then I realized that Jake hunts too. He kills Animals and eats them, that meant Paul did too. I felt a sudden urge to vomit slightly, but held it in.

"We have to get back to La Push anyway" Paul said. I didn't realize how uncomfortable he was in a house full of Vampires.

"Yeah, I did promise Dad I'd make dinner" I laughed. Bella smiled.

"Tell Billy I said hi, I haven't seen him in a while" Bella glanced at me. I nodded.

"Of course I will" I said to her.

"If you want to come visit Jake, please come over anytime. We could catch up" Bella said with a welcoming smile. I smiled right back at her, and nodded.

"Sure of course I'd love to" I said.

"I'm sure Nessie would love another playmate" she said.

"I'd love to come over again, just let me know when" I told her. Paul squeezed my hand and I knew he wanted to go.

"It was nice to meet you Edward" I said looking at him. He nodded.

"Same to you" he said very politely. I walked to Nessie.

"And you too munchkin" I said as she reached her arms out. She still stayed in Jake's arms but she had given me a hug and giggled as she did.

"Bye Jake" I said kissing him on the cheek as Nessie pulled back.

After we said our goodbyes we got into the truck and Paul started the engine.

"They are a very nice Family" I said to him. He kind of smiled but not really.

"Sorry Sweetie the smell in there was hurting my nose" his mood lightened.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Vampire's have a smell that wolves hate, every time Jake's come back, I smell it on him. It stings" he coughed a bit.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll come alone" I said to him.

"It's okay, I don't mind taking you, not one bit" he said and leaned over to kiss me.

We headed back to my house and were both terribly exhausted. The sun hadn't even set yet, and the day still was young. We were sitting outside on the hammock, just relaxing and enjoying each others company. It was cold but with his warm body it didn't seem that way.

"So did you talk to your Father yet?" he questioned. I shook my head and tried not to speak, I'd cry if I did. I didn't speak to my Dad, and I really didn't want to leave him.

"What, why not sweetie?" he questioned. His face looked torn and his eyes became slightly glassy. I knew he was upset.

"I can't do it Paul, I can't get up and just leave Dad again. He'll be all alone, at least he had Jake when I was gone" I said to him. I felt a lump building in my throat.

"Baby, please.. I'd love to take this next step in our relationship" he said to me. I looked at him.

"Paul I want it too, you have to realize that. I can't right now, I need to help him out, please don't get upset" I said noticing his fists clenching tightly.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH ME?" he practically yelled. He stood up and stood directly in front of the hammock. His fists were turning a bit white, and his face was bright red.

"I didn't say that I didn't" my tears were inevitable, they came pouring out of my eyes. I hated when he got angry. I stood up right directly in front of him. His lips curled up and heard a snarl out of him, the one I had heard when he had phased in front of me the first time.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES! I DON'T UNDERSTAND" he was practically shaking now. I felt his hand touch me and before I knew it was thrown back onto the hammock. It was a hard hit and I tried to control it, but I fell right down next to him. I protected myself from the fall, it hurt and I felt a scrape or two, but I didn't break anything. I looked up at him. His eyes were tearing up.

"Paul" I heard a different voice from behind me. When I looked up I saw it was Jared. Sam must have sent him for some reason. His eyes were wide in terror at what he just saw.

"JARED NOW IS NOT THE TIME" he said in an angry tone. The shaking was getting worse.

"Man, relax you just pushed your girlfriend" his shaking subsided and his fists relaxed a bit. He looked down at me, at this point I had curled myself up into a ball. I didn't look up at him, but I heard a small sob from his chest. I started to feel the pain from the fall, a small throbbing in my ankle. I curled up further into a ball. I couldn't believe that Jared had seen what had just happened. He walked up to the two of us, I noticed his bare feet. When I looked up he barely wore clothes, just torn up shorts.

"Rachael are you hurt?" I heard Jared ask.

"I'm.. I'm… okay" I said in between sobs.

Jared was just about to kneel down and help me, when I noticed him place his hand on Paul's shoulder. He looked down at me again, I could feel his stare. A few seconds later he dropped hard to his knees. He didn't even cry from the pain, he just dropped. I felt his warm hand on my arm.

"I'm so, so sorry" I looked up to see tears falling from his eyes.

"Just get me inside please" I said in an agitated tone. A pain arose from my stomach and I began to feel sick. Paul looked almost helpless, so Jared pushed him aside and lifted me. I placed my arms around Jared's neck and buried my face into his chest. I barely knew the guy, but the warmth of his body felt safe to me.

"Where do you want to go?" he questioned.

"My room is right down the hallway" he brought me straight to my room, he put me on the bed and took my shoes off.

"I see some blood on your jeans, do you have a first aid kit or anything?" he questioned.

"In the bathroom, Paul should know where it is" I told him in a raspy voice. He hurried out of the room, I heard him talking to Paul.

"Man you really need to take a chill pill, you could have hurt her. If I didn't show up at that time, you could have done the same thing Sam did to Emily. Do you want to hurt her?" he questioned. I heard him rummaging through the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of shorts that was on my bed, and slowly undressed myself. I placed them on as quick as I could so that Jared wouldn't get a show.

"I know, I lost my head" I heard him say.

"Your going to loose more than your head if you don't quit it" he said.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked Jared.

"Sam's calling a meeting, from what I know it looks like we may have some angry Vamps on our hands. Ones that don't like half bread baby Vamps" Jared said. Jacob, Nessie and the Cullen's were in trouble? I began to feel once again use less.

The two of them chatted while Jared patched me up. Paul was too shaken up still to do much. He stood on the far side of the room, with his arms crossed just staring at me. I knew he felt guilty, but it was almost as if he didn't want to touch me again. I looked up at him, his eyes became glassy when I did.

"Okay Rach, your all set. Your ankle is a bit swollen, use this ice pack. It should go down. Doesn't look broken or anything" I said to him.

"Oh did someone become a doctor?" Paul mocked. Jared and I both shot him a glance.

"No Paul I haven't. I know a broken ankle when I see one. If it still hurts later have your Father take you to the hospital, maybe get a brace or something. It's definitely not broken though" he said reassuring me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything" I said to him.

"Your Welcome, I need to head out. Paul, Sam's going to be pissed that we are late. I'll tell him you'll be by in a little bit. Patch things up with this girl, you don't want to loose this" he said to Paul. He gave one last glance at the two of us and left the room.

I watched as Paul slowly came towards the bed. He sat down and both of us didn't say anything. He went to reach over and touch me, my body decided to jump, and that scared him. He looked nervous as he pulled back. His eyes still swollen form the tears and more forming from my reaction.

"You should go find out what Sam wants, I'll be fine" I said. I was feeling numb, I had no emotion running through me and I didn't know what to think.

" I can't just.."

"Paul… just go" I said closing my eyes. I knew I would regret telling him to just go. I jumped when he went to touch me, would he ever come back to see how I was? I looked at him, unable to say anything else.

He took one last look at me and then turned away. He slowly walked out of the room, I think he was waiting for me to tell him to come back. I didn't tell him anything, I just let him walk away.

It was a long night without him, one I couldn't have slept even if I tried. A weird stomach ache kept me up all night. That, and the thought of what happened that afternoon. It was 4am, when I nearly broke my sore ankle by jumping out of bed and sprinting towards the bathroom. I hadn't eaten in a few hours, yet anything and everything that had been in my stomach, was now out of my stomach. I liked the feeling of the cold floor beneath me. The waves of Nassau, hit me until 10am.

When I finally felt better, Dad helped me to the bed and I ended up falling asleep. I didn't tell Dad about my fight with Paul, I just had told him I fell and hurt my ankle. He believed it, I didn't know how much of it he believed but some. My stomach was another story, maybe I had felt ill from what had happened, I knew I wasn't sick. I slept for hours on end that entire day. I don't even remember the sun being up. By 7pm the next night, I still had not heard from Paul, as I lay there in bed with the soup Dad had made for me, I wondered where he was, and why he wasn't coming back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, I just got a whole bunch of favorites added for this story today. I'm so excited. Well here's another chapter it's 1:30am and I have work in the morning but I still couldn't help but post another chapter from the great response I've been getting. So here it is, enjoy let me know what you think of my little turn in the story!! ENJOY! **

**Surely As The Sun **

_As surely as the sun rises each day, _

_So my love will never change _

_And though the years, may come and go_

_My love will only grow and grow_

_Sometimes I wonder what you see in me_

'_cause I'm only a man flawed in so many ways you see _

_I want to share _

_Every moment of the day with you, _

_And I want to share every sunset and every sunrise_

_And every moonlit night _

- Surely as the Sun- Hanson

I couldn't believe it was only a few days before Christmas. My ankle wasn't swollen anymore, and my cuts were now scabs. My heart was still broken, I hadn't seen nor heard from Paul since that day. I think he was afraid to come back and hurt me. I hated going to work and seeing all of the couples happily sitting down with each other. Kissing and holding hands, my Christmas spirit was low. The beautiful decorations seemed pointless, and things just didn't seem to mean anything.

I was on my 15 minute break, I only had about 3 hours left of work, but I needed the time to relax. I took of the cheap fake smile I'd give while I was helping customers. I sat down on the couch in the lounge and stared at the telephone sitting on a desk in the far corner. At this point, there was only one person I wanted to call. I walked over to the phone and dialed the number I had dialed only once, but somehow seemed to remember it.

"Hello?" a female voice answered, a lot nicer than the other voice.

"Hi, is Jacob there.. It's his Sister Rachael" I said.

"Hey Rachael, it's Bella, and sure I'll go get him for you" I thanked her and waited the few minutes it took for her to get Jake.

"Hey Sis" he said with a peppy voice. I heard Renesmee giggling in the background.

"Jake, can you come get me from work tonight? I had Dad drop me off, the Rabbit needs a check up, it's being weird" I said. I bit my lip.

"Yeah sure, when are you off?" he questioned.

"I'm off at 8, if you don't have a way to get here I understand, I just .. I really need someone to talk to" I said to him. His smile faded I could tell.

"Hey, why so glum?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you later.. So can you?" I questioned.

"I'll see if I can steal a Cullen car, but I'll be there no matter what" he said.

The next three hours dragged endlessly. I waited on tables with my fake smile, and got a lot of nice tips. When I walked out the door to leave Jacob stood there waiting for me. His arms were crossed and he looked worried. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, I heard you crying what's going on?" he questioned. I hadn't spoken to him since I saw Nessie that night, and it didn't seem that Paul or anyone had mentioned to him what had happened. His arms tightened around me.

"I ran home and stole Dad's truck, took a look at the rabbit, she's purring like a kitten now. Now look at me and tell me what's wrong" he said as I pulled back and wiped my tears.

"Can we get into the truck first, it's a little cold out here" I chuckled slightly. He smiled, and placed his arm around me shoulder. He helped me into the truck and started it up, turning on the heater for me.

"Why is my Sister so damn upset? What did he do?" Jake knew, and because now that he and Paul weren't connected as a pack he really couldn't see anything Paul was thinking. Which is why he had no idea that we haven't spoken.

"A few weeks ago, we got into an argument about moving in with each other, I told him I wanted more time with Dad. He got pissed, and pushed me, he didn't phase or anything, luckily Jared had come to get him for a meeting with Sam, and he had calmed down. After Jared helped me clean up, Paul came over to sit next to me. My body made it's own reaction and when he went to touch me, I jumped. I knew he was hurt by it. I told him to go to Sam, and when I told him to go, he really went. I haven't heard from him in almost 3 weeks" I finished explaining without crying, up until the last word. He leaned over and grabbed me into a tight hug. I sobbed for a few minutes letting everything I had in me out.

"You want me to talk to him, I mean it's a little bit stressful right now, but I'm sure I can make time" he said.

"No, I don't want you to talk to him, I just needed someone to talk to" I told him.

"Your hurt beyond belief he has to know that your hurting" Jake said.

"I just want him to be happy" I said.

"He's not going to be happy unless he's with you, believe me I know exactly what that feels like. Rach he needs you, I know that! Let me talk to him" he said.

"Okay" I shrugged.

"Let's get you home" he said.

Jacob and I walked to the front door together, he said he'd stay for a few and relax. He couldn't stay long because he needed to get home just in case anything broke out. I found out that Alice and Jasper two of the Cullen's had gone away. He didn't say where, but he said it had something to do with the mess that they were in. I wondered where they were and hoped everyone was okay. I didn't realize how hectic everything was, I had no connections to what was going on, now that Paul seemed to be out of my life.

Jake opened the front door for me, and when I stepped inside I felt like I was staring at my own reflection. My jaw dropped, when I noticed some suitcases on the ground, and a tall surfer guy on the couch. Jake looked just as surprised. I looked back at him and he shrugged.

"Jeez, I thought I'd at least get some kind of hello from you two" Rebecca smirked at Jake and I. Our Sister had gotten here somehow. She had told us several times she didn't have the money to fly back and forth to see us, yet somehow she was here now. Jake and I ran to her and there was a group hug moment. I pulled back and looked at my twin Sister.

"We weren't expecting you, how did you…" I went to ask how she had gotten here, when I looked up and saw another guy standing up. I took another look and Paul stood there. His eyes were glassy and his posture was limp. I noticed he looked miserable. He looked and felt just has horrible as I did.

"You have a great boyfriend you know that, he paid for both of our tickets, you know so we could be home for the holidays. Being here upsets me, but I needed to see my Family" she said with a smile. Jake looked over at him, and nodded his head in a gesture that guy did often, instead of hugging. I felt my eyes stinging with tears.

"Come on boys, let's leave these two alone" Rebecca said grabbing her man and Jake out of the room. I looked at him, he smiled slightly, the same crooked sexy smile I had always loved.

"Hey Baby" he said in almost a whisper.

"Hey" I whispered back. The lump in my throat was preventing me from speaking.

"Merry Christmas" he said. It was a few days early, but it was by far the best gift I had ever received in all of my life.

"You did this for me?" I questioned.

"Of course I did, you mean the world to me Rach. The past 3 weeks have been torture you know that right? I couldn't touch you, couldn't breath in your beautiful scent. I was all alone, and I was scared to come back, I didn't want to hurt you. I want to make things right. I'm sorry that I get angry like that, real sorry. Please Rach" he got down on his knees.

"Please forgive me" he sobbed. I had never seen him sob so out of control. I practically slid to him on my knees and wrapped my arms around him. We held each other so tight, I could barely breath, but I didn't care.

"I missed you so much, it hurts so badly" I sobbed. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just held me close.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love you more" I said back to him.

I decided to let Rebecca and her husband take my room for the week that they were in town. Paul offered me his home, and I agreed to stay there. We were lying on his bed together in quiet. We had just finished what everyone likes to call "makeup sex". I couldn't believe it had been three weeks since we had seen each other. It felt like ages. He was afraid he'd hurt me, I knew that's why he hadn't been around, but I was scared that he wouldn't come back. His arms were tight around me, and I was enjoying every minute of our time together.

"Yes" I whispered. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"My answer is yes, I will move in with you. After Christmas. It's one of my gifts to you. I want to move in with you" I said to him. A smile crept across his face, one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. He put his lips to mine and pressed hard up against me. He kept doing that several times.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said with a smile.

"How's right after New years sound?" he questioned.

"Sounds great, it gives me more time to be with my Sister, and then time to pack and tell Dad I'm leaving" I said to him. He smiled and was so thrilled that I would be moving in with him. Everything seemed almost perfect, I would be moving in with the man I love, my Sister had come to visit, and the 4 us of us, Dad, Jake, Becca and I were reunited.

On Christmas morning Becca and I visited Mom's grave, we both cried in each others arms, while our men comforted us. We laughed and joked about all of the good times we shared with her. Before Jake shared his Christmas with the Cullen's he came with us to see Mom. Dad was there too. It had been a while since we had all visited her together.

Becca left on New Years Eve, early in the afternoon, her and her husband needed to get back to the Island for work. Plus with everything going on, we needed to get them out of Washington without spilling our secrets. Saying goodbye was never this hard. Jake didn't show up, I was a little upset with him. I knew things were rough at the Cullen's but I didn't realize it was this bad that he had to miss saying goodbye to his own Sister. I watched as she boarded the plane, Dad and I both waved. He was definitely happy to see her. I was extremely happy.

"Paul did a great thing" Dad said to me as we drove home together. I nodded.

"He really did, it was the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for" I told Dad.

"Are you sure it's okay that I move out to live with Paul, I mean I'll stay since no one's really around. I feel…"

"Rach honey, it's fine. I can take care of myself. I have for years. You and Jake have been incredible, you've helped me out a lot the past few years. I really appreciate everything. Like I told you, it's time for you to move on, you're a grown woman. I'd like you to live your life, don't worry about your old man. I'll be fine" He smiled at me, and then watched my face. I began to feel sick to my stomach. I had never gotten sick while being in the front seat of the car before.

"Rachael, are you okay? I've never seen you so pale before" he questioned. I looked at him and shook my head. I started feeling miserable, so Dad pulled over and I puked on the side of the road, somewhere near the airport. He got me home quickly and I was greeted by Paul. He had promised a night of movies and popcorn for us this new years. I was excited to see him, as I helped Dad up the ramp, I felt sick again.

"Paul, can you take Dad?" I questioned covering my mouth. I ran up the ramp and into the bathroom. When I was finished I made my way out to the couch. Paul sat there staring at me with wide eyes. I plopped down next to him, and placed my head on his shoulder. He adjusted himself so that I could get more comfortable.

"Eat something that didn't agree?" he questioned handing me a cup full of ginger ale. I nodded.

"I think so" I said sipping it slowly. He watched me as I drank. I looked over at him with only my eyes and smiled.

"What's that look for?" I questioned.

"Nothing, just thinking about next week, and you moving in with me finally" he said with a smile.

"I hope you know, I'm going to be a total neat freak" I warned him. He smiled.

"That's okay, I'll make sure I leave messes so you can clean them up" he laughed. I smacked him hard.

"Don't you dare, or I'll hunt you down and hurt you" I threatened.

"I know where you sleep" I said pushing him. He looked at me and smiled, but his smile faded quickly.

"I can't stay all night tonight, I have to be somewhere really early in the morning" he said breaking our fun. I looked at him and sat up.

"We're fighting tomorrow, we're going to help the Cullen's. Sam thinks it's right that we do this. I think it's pure suicide going against Vampires that are a million years old. I have no say in it, I have to follow his lead. I'm sorry to bring this up on you, especially on New Years" he said looking at me. I grabbed his face and placed my lips close to his.

"Your going to fight, that means Jake is too?" I questioned taking a huge gulp. He nodded. I felt worried, I couldn't believe people I cared about so much were going to practically go to war. I looked at him, I felt my body tense.

"You know everything will be okay? You do know that right?" he now took my face in his hands. I nodded slowly causing tears to fall from my eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. Sam wouldn't do this if he knew something would happen to our pack. We are growing as a pack, so many new faces have joined us. You have no need to worry, the Cullen's have tons of Vampires on their side. It was like one big blood sucker fest over there. You have to believe me that everything will be okay" he said to me.

"I have no doubts that you guys will be okay, I just can't stand the fact that there is a chance that something could happen to you, and to Jake. Also to that cute little girl Renesmee, and her Family. I hate waiting around while people I care about are in trouble, you know that" I said to him.

"I know baby, I know. Look how about I drop you off at Sam's? Emily is going nuts, and I don't think she wants to be alone either at this time. I have to leave in about an hour. We are going to be lining up and getting in formation, very early" I nodded and realized that was the best thing I could do, I would sit and wait with her.

"I think I'd like that" I said. He smiled slightly and pressed his lips against mine.

"So are we going to christen every room in our house when you move in?" he questioned with a smirk, it was the one that I loved. The smirk that made me smile and feel good every time I saw it.

"First thing we get is your countertop" I said with a wink. He chuckled.

"Your so kinky" he said with a laugh. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You bring the animal out in me" I joked.

There we stood Emily and I, standing on the edge of her property. Both of us in the arms of the guys we loved. I heard her crying slightly and felt myself tense up and want to cry. They both pulled away and looked down at us. I heard Sam whispering something to her, and when I turned my attention back to Paul, his eyes were speaking to me. We spoke without words. Our lips met one last time before he left. When we pulled away from each other I whispered "Be careful" softly to him. He drew with his fingers the shape of a heart around where his heart was. I smiled slightly and did the same. Emily and I watched as the two of them ran off to find the others. She reached down and held my hand squeezing it tightly. It was still early morning around 1am, it was dark and cold. Both of us stood out there for a while, before heading into the house for a long night of no sleep and waiting for our boys to return home to us.

Both of us were sitting on her couch watching T.V. , it was around 3 or 4am, neither of us could sleep. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit again. I ran to the bathroom, hearing Emily call my name from behind me. A few minutes later I felt her soft touch pulling my hair back. She ran her hands gently through my hair. I looked up at her embarrassed after flushing. She smiled.

"You look pale hun, let me make you some soup" she said to me. I walked over to the sink with the help of Emily, and washed my face.

"You have a stomach virus?" she questioned. I looked up at her. I had been keeping something to myself, it was something I had been avoiding. I shook my head, and then narrowed my eyes towards the floor. I had checked the calendar days ago, something was missing, and I hadn't had the guts to do anything about it. Emily nodded and tugged on the medicine cabinet above me. She pulled out a pink box, and handed it to me.

"Here, it's been there for a few months now… you can use it" she said. I looked up at her.

"I'll be here for you, I'll go inside and make you something to eat, you can do what you have to do. When it's ready, I'll make sure we check it together" she said with a warming smile. She was almost like a Mother, she cared about others so much. She somewhat reminded me of my Mom, when she used to hold my hair back when I was sick and make me soup, and keep me company when I needed her. Emily was just like that, and now we both needed to be here for each other, with our boys off fighting Vampires and with the possibility that there was a miracle growing inside of me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please tell me what you all think of this chapter, I've noticed a lot of favorite adds, but no comments. I like to hear what you guys think.. Comments or suggestions would be great either way. Thank you so much for supporting my stories and reading them, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.. It took me a few days to write but finally here it is!! **

**More Than Anything**

_And I'd give anything and everything _

_I have just to be with you_

_-More Than Anything - Hanson_

Just as we finished making the soup a timer went off, I knew it was time to look. She shut the stove off and looked at me. I smelled the thick aroma of Chicken noodle soup, not store bought but homemade. I wanted so badly to say fuck the test, I want the soup. I knew it was impossible to avoid. I've kept myself quiet about this for a little too long. When I realized my period was missing, I just assumed maybe my pills were just acting funny, and being late was just my mistake. Emily looked at me with a loving smile.

"Should I come with you?" she questioned. I shook my head no, I was a big girl I could do this on my own. I felt my knees shaking as I walked towards her bathroom. I really didn't know the reaction I would get when Paul returned. I didn't think being in a relationship for about 4 months could have him and I prepared for what was to come. When I reached the bathroom door I took a huge gulp, I hesitated for a minute. When I finally got the courage to go inside and look, it was the scariest thing I have ever had to do. I flipped on the light switch to the bathroom, and carefully picked up the stick.

"Rachael are you okay in there?" I didn't realize how long I stood there staring at the pink plus sign on the stick. I wasn't sure weather to cry or be happy. I turned when I heard Emily directly behind me.

"I don't know what to do" I said to her. She looked at me.

"How am I going to tell him?" I questioned. I began to feel the lump in my throat.

"What if he doesn't want it, what if he leaves because he can't handle it. Can I handle it?" she looked worried as I rambled on. I placed the stick down on the counter and as I looked back up tears fell from my eyes. She walked to me and wrapped her arms around me. I cried in her arms for a few minutes and then regained myself. I looked at her. I knew I had to be strong.

"You can do this Rachael, your mature enough to handle it" she said to me.

"Why don't we go and have some soup, and I'll help you through this" she said with a caring smile. I smiled back at her, and pulled myself together. Of course both of us were pretty mature to handle this, I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I was on the pill, and I was taking them constantly, how could this of slipped through my fingers.

The two of us headed back into the kitchen to enjoy our soup. I had to remember to get her recipe, because the soup was absolutely delicious.

"Why did you have those in there?" I questioned her. I knew it most likely was a personal question, but not many people just have pregnancy tests lying around their homes. She smiled slightly.

"Sam and I have been trying, we haven't told anyone though. We are hoping that it worked this time, I still have another few weeks before I know" my eyes grew wide, Emily and I would go through this together! That would take off so much pressure on Paul, if he knew his friend was going through it too, maybe it'd be easier.

"I'm so happy to hear that" I said with a smile. Her face was beaming and I could tell it was what she had been wanting for a while.

"Yeah, I think we got it this time, been feeling a little strange" she added. I smiled.

"Did I take your last.."

"Nope, I have another box" she smiled. I was so excited to hear that Emily and I would most likely be going through this together.

It was a long day, the two of us cleaned up after we ate and went back to watching some T.V. on her comfortable couch. We watched "chick flick" type movies all day. We were both trying to keep our minds off of what was going on out there. We wanted our boys to be safe, and we'd hoped the best, even for the Cullen's.

Night approached and we still hadn't heard anything. I was so tired that I didn't realize I had passed out. I heard voices very softly in the other room. I listened for footsteps and they were familiar ones. A warm hand brushed through my hair and rubbed the top of my forehead. Then I felt very warm and moist lips touch my head. It was Paul, they had come home. I opened my eyes slowly, he was looking down at me as if I were the only one in the room, and the only one that mattered.

"Your back" I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to breath in his scent. He smelled like he'd been running all day, I didn't care. I felt myself tear up a bit as I held him close. I could feel his breath on my ear. He must have heard the small sob that released from my chest, and pulled me back to look at me.

"Is Jake okay?" I asked. I had almost forgotten that he was in the battle too, with everything that had happened today.

"Yeah, everybody is fine" he said taking his thumb and wiping my cheek. He kept his thumb against my face and caressed my cheek slowly, we just sat there staring into each others eyes. He was searching for something, I wasn't sure what it was. My thoughts were slightly interrupted by the loud voices in the kitchen, and Emily's fine cooking.

"You look a little pale baby, you still feeling sick?" he questioned, his fingers making their way back to my hair. I narrowed my eyes and looked directly at his bare chest. I could barely look him in the eye. He lifted my face so that my eyes met his, tears fell as he did. I knew he was concerned, I only cried when I was really pissed or really upset. I wasn't really upset about this whole thing, just terrified.

"What is it? Please tell me" his soft brown eyes were so worried. I sat up slowly, feeling a bit sick, but sending it back down my throat.

"I'm not sick, Paul" I said in a whisper. He first looked confused, then I saw the light bulb go off in his head. He realized what I had meant, within only a few seconds of saying it. His eyes lit up a bit, and he let a smile appear.

"We're having a baby?" he questioned. I nodded my head slowly. He didn't look too concerned.

"Baby, that's amazing" my heart stopped pounding, and I suddenly felt all the fear I had felt all day disappear.

"You mean that?" I questioned taking a gulp. He nodded.

"Of course sweetie, I can't really be upset with it. I wanted it to happen someday, but if it has to be now, then so be it" he said. His smile never faded as he said it, I felt relief. I felt a smile appear across my face.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle not screwing around for the next 9 months" he said. I laughed.

"Oh, but babe you are wrong, it's safe to do so" I said with a smile. Both of us laughed and his arms wrapped around my nervous body. I was shaking a little.

"So I guess we have to tell your Father and Jacob now" he said. I nodded.

"They'll have to deal" I said kissing his warm lips. He smiled and pressed himself up against me as well.

"Hey you two dinners ready" I heard Sam call. I heard a bunch of other voices but ignored pretty much all of them. My lips stayed pressed tight up against Paul's. I couldn't wait to be alone with him so the two of us could celebrate.

"Shall we tell everyone?" he questioned. I nodded. He pulled me up off my seat, and we both stood there for a few minutes. His eyes lingered again.

"Emily's food is great, we better get some before the pack devours it" I laughed. He looked at me and nodded.

"I agree, I always seem to miss getting the best food" he laughed. He took my hand and we walked into the kitchen together. It was a scene I wish I could have caught on camera, all of those big guys eating around a small kitchen table.

"Hey guys, good news" Paul had his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, and had a smile across his face that you could see for miles. The whole crew looked up, Emily was smiling, and I saw Sam with a smile, that was rare.

"My girl and I are having a baby" he said squeezing me, and then lightly kissed the top of my head. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and I heard a bunch of "Woohoo's, congratulations, and Go Paul!" it was quite amusing. We made sure that no one would break the news to Dad or Jake.

The next morning, I was standing in "our" kitchen, I loved saying that, in just an oversized t-shirt that Paul had lent me. I was leaning over the counter, chewing on a piece of toast, to settle my upset stomach. This kid was making me sick to no end, I'd wake up at 4am and be up the rest of the day. It sucked, I had a few phone calls to make today, first I'd call the doctors and find out when I could come in, and then I'd have to call Dad and Jake and ask them to come to dinner at our place. There it is, I said it again. It was really our place. I smiled at the thought, as I was about to reach for the phone I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning sexy" he whispered. The warmth of his skin felt soft and comfortable against mine.

"Hey Babe, I'm about to call Dad.. Invite him over for dinner" I said.

"And Jake" I sighed. He smiled at me and turned me around to face him.

"You know everything will be okay right?" he questioned taking my head in his hands. I nodded.

"I know, I'm just nervous. Hey.. Are we going to tell your folks?" I asked.

"They don't need to know" he said.

"But Paul they…"

"Don't bring it up okay" his tone got louder and he backed away from me. I let out a sigh and then turned back to my toast. I didn't mean to upset him, I just thought they should know. Where ever they may be. I sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's Rach, I'd really like you and Jake to come over for dinner tonight" I said to him.

"Oh, yeah sure honey, that would be great. I'll tell Jake" he said happily.

"Wait, Jakes home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came home last night after everything, hugged me and all. I think he's thankful now that everything is kind of settled between the Cullen's and the pack. There's a respect there that can't really be broken now. I think things will be okay. Jake says he'll be spending a lot of time with them, but he promised to live at home" Dad sounded happy. I was glad to see that at least someone would be living with Dad, even if they weren't always there.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet between Paul and I. I didn't bring up his Family again that day. It doesn't mean I wouldn't try again. I was taking out the rotisserie chicken, when the doorbell rang. Paul stood up from his recliner and walked over to the door. I was starting to feel nervous, I was about to tell my Father and Brother what was going on. I had called my Sister mid-day and made her promise not to tell. She was excited for me, maybe a little jealous. Her husband didn't want kids yet, and she was jealous because my relationship was still so young, yet I had something she wanted so badly. I watched as Jake walked in with Renesmee tightly wrapped around him, and Dad in front of them.

"Sorry guys, Edward and Bella wanted some alone time" he said in a funny voice. I smiled at him and placed the chicken on the counter, and shut off the veggies that were cooking on the stove.

"Hey that's okay, what does she eat, I'm sure we have something…" I watched as Nessie whispered into Jake's ear.

"No Nessie, they don't have that here.. We're going to have real food. Mommy said you should eat it too" Jake said. He really sounded like a parent and it scared me, he seemed more prepared then I was.

"Do you like chicken fingers?" I questioned her. She wiggled herself out of Jake's arms and came running to me. She wrapped her arms around my legs and looked up at my stomach. There wasn't anything sticking out, but she reached up and tried to place her tiny hands against my stomach. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Chicken fingers" she agreed. I glanced at her and then at Jake.

"Yeah, she may only be a few months old, but the girl knows how to talk" Jake laughed. I looked up at him and smiled. She followed me around like a lost puppy. She watched how I placed the nuggets into the microwave, as Paul helped with the chicken and setting the table.

Once everything was set we all sat down, Nessie sat between Jake and I. She seemed to like to play with the dinosaur shaped chicken fingers, they were Paul's. I laughed at the thought of him playing with them too. I shook my head and looked up at my Dad who was staring at me like he knew something was up. He smiled slightly and then cleared his throat.

"So, what made you invite us over?" Dad questioned. Jake was trying to yell at Nessie not to play with her food. I was distracted by her and how cute she was. I really hoped that maybe I'd have a girl, her and Nessie could play together, and Jake would be the perfect Uncle. Paul squeezed my hand, I didn't realize that I was day dreaming. I looked at Dad and smiled.

"Well um.." I scratched my head. Jake stopped yelling and Nessie and looked up at me. I started to feel nervous and began to twirl my hair, and run my hands through it.

"C'mon baby it's okay" Paul leaned over and whispered. Nessie had even stopped playing with her nuggets, I knew that because she stopped growling and pretending they were eating each other.

"What's up you two? Did you knock her up?" Jake spat out.

"JACOB!" Dad yelled.

"Is that any way to talk in front of Renesmee" he added. My face must have been beat red, I could feel it.

"So honey, what is it?" Dad looked back in my direction after an angry stare at Jake. I noticed a change in his face as he looked at both Paul and I.

"You did, didn't you?" Jake asked again.

"Rawrrrrrrrr" I heard Nessie growl.

"Yes Jake, I'm pregnant!" I shouted at him. I stood up causing my chair to fly backwards. I watched as Dad slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"I could have said that a lot better!" I said storming my way out of the kitchen. On top of Dad and Paul yelling at Jake, I heard Nessie growling again. She was completely in her own little world, I wish I could have been. I stood in the hallway and waited to cool off.

"Rachael please come back here" I heard Dad call. I took in a deep breath and made my way back out.

"Are you mad Dad?" I asked. He chuckled slightly and then rolled himself over to me. I crossed my arms giving Jake the death stare. Dad looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm okay with it, I know you and Paul have only been dating a few months, but I know it's not just some fling. I don't need to worry about you. I don't know why you feel you have to put yourself down, you think I'm always going to be upset with what you do. Honey, I'm proud of you and will love you no matter what" he said with a smile.

"You know your Mother would have said the same thing" he said, I noticed a tear in his eye as he mentioned Mom. It still hurt him twice as much as it hurt us kids. I could tell.

"Rach, I'm sorry" Jake said looking up at me. He was now growling with Nessie as well, and Paul had joined in. I laughed.

"It's okay, just next time try not to be such an a-s-s-h-o-l-e" I said spelling it out, hoping Nessie wouldn't catch on.

"Do I get to have a kid like me?" Nessie asked. Jake chuckled and so did the rest of us.

"The baby won't grow as fast as you, but of course you can play and help the baby learn new things" I said to her. She smiled and looked satisfied.

"Like an older Sister?" she questioned.

"If you want to be" I smiled. She looked happy and then went back to playing with her food.

"I'm so sorry you cooked it, and she's not eating it" Jake apologized. I laughed.

"It's okay Jake, she's having fun" I told him.

The next few months were going to be rough, I knew that. I would be going through a lot, and Paul would have to deal with it all. We were both laying in bed, after they left quiet like usual. He was holding me so tight, I felt so safe and happy.

"I'm glad Dad was happy" I said turning to him.

"I knew he'd be okay with it, I can't wait to have this baby with you" he said touching my stomach.

"I hope it's just like you" he said.

"I hope it is too, because god help it, if it turns out like you" I laughed. He playfully pushed me lightly.

"Yeah we'd be in a pretty big pile of shit if it turned out like me huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"I can agree to that one" I smiled.

"You know I love you" he said taking my hair and placing it behind my ears.

"You know I love you more than anything" I said back. He smiled.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into do you?" he asked.

"No, not really, but I'll take my chances" I chuckled.

**A/N: I don't normally do a note at the end, but I've been trying to research if there is any back story on Paul, and there really isn't. There isn't really any place that tells me about his parents, so I'm going to make this up as I go along, if you all don't mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a good chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy, can't wait to hear your responses! For those asking about other stories if they will be updated, the answer is yes, Eternally yours will be and so will Broken Angel, so far those are the main 2 I'll be working on soon! So keep an eye out for updates on those! Thanks again and here's your update! **

**Heart to Follow**

_I'm looking for a song to sing_

_I'm looking for a friend to borrow_

_I'm looking for my radio_

_So I might find a heart to follow_

_**Hanson - Song To Sing**_

**Almost 9 Months Later First week of August**

I had gotten huge, I looked in the long mirror that hung from our bedroom wall. We had moved into a two bedroom home in March. It was just as cute as the other home, and just a few houses away. It was still 1 floor, but was a little bigger then the last. It was a small white home, with an actual picket fence around the yard. It was a mini square shaped home. The living room and kitchen were like Paul's old place, being separated with a counter. The floors were wooden, and the walls were white. The kitchen tile was black and white and the cabinets, stove, and refrigerator matched the theme. Our bedrooms and bathroom were down a hallway. Paul had designated one room for the baby. We decided on not finding out the sex, so he made the room neutral colors. It was yellow and baby blue, with hand painted stars, moon, and sun, done by me.

Our bedroom was pretty massive, we now had a queen sized bed and a full dresser. The window in our bedroom had a window seat, just like we had in the living room. Those were my favorite kind of windows. Our bed was on the wall near the window seat.

Still standing in front of the mirror in only a tank top and shorts, I patted my over sized belly. I had stopped puking months ago, which was great. I was finally able to enjoy myself. The restaurant had me start my leave early, they didn't want me serving food to someone and then having my water break. That would make anyone loose their appetite. I heard the shower shut off, Paul was getting ready for a job he had picked up with local road working company. They worked throughout Forks and La Push, and any local area. It was good for Paul, he could take out his anger on the road. It was only 5am, the skies were turning a nice color. It was a damp summer, and I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead.

I heard the bathroom door open, a few seconds later Paul appeared in only a towel. Okay, we have been dating almost a year now and still every time I see that body of his, it drives me wild. His muscles have grown massive since I first met him, the perks of being with a werewolf. I laughed at myself, as he stared at me.

"Hey fatty" he joked. I shot him an evil glare but chuckled along with him. His towel fell from his clean shiny body. I suddenly felt the urge to run to him and ravage him. He smiled at me, because I knew he was thinking the same thing. Naked and still a little wet he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I can't wait until I can just take you again, and throw you on the bed, and then we can have wild and crazy sex all night" he laughed. I kisses his warm lips.

"I know, it's been a while. Baby is kind of too big to do anything" I laughed.

"That's okay, we'll just drop the baby off at Grandpa Billy's" he joked. I smacked him lightly and smiled. Then I felt the little bugger kick me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Think the little one is phasing in there, damn.. Or they'll be a soccer player" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"I'm not breeding puppies over here" I joked. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. I saw a smirk behind his evil look, and turned my attention back to the mirror. He kissed my head and went back to getting himself dressed.

"Emily called, she's going to come over, we are going to do pregnant things together" I laughed. It was true Emily, 2 months after me finally got what she had wanted. Sam and her were so incredibly happy. She was 2 months behind due in October, and I was due in August. They even threw us a baby shower together, it was amazing.

"Like what? you two going to eat me out of house and home?" he questioned. I chuckled.

"I'm just getting you back for eating my family out of house and home, when you had come to my house" I laughed. He smiled and put on his work shirt.

"You two behave, please" he said with a smile.

"We always do" I told him. He eyed me.

"Okay, okay there was that one time we…" I trailed off as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No strip clubs for the pregnant women" he joked as his lips touched my ear. Then my cheeks, and finally my lips. I was on my tip toes embraced in his arms.

"Your no fun" I said with a fake pout.

"So my stripping isn't good enough?" he asked.

"Eh.. I like the professionals" I joked. He pulled away and smirked.

"You are so going to get it when this is all over" he said.

"Okay" I shrugged looking pleased. He came back one last time and kissed me again.

"I love you, like I said don't get into trouble today your just weeks away from popping" he said.

"Oh stop being such a worry wart!" I said kissing his lips. He smiled.

"Just looking out for my Family" he said. I smiled at the thought, I liked the sound of Family, just as much as I'd like the sound of "Ours".

Emily and I spent the entire day on the couch, eating and watching movies. It was our favorite thing to do. We had both gotten really close since that night when I found out that I was pregnant. It was hard for me at first, but both of us were able to get through it together. There was a knock on my door. The front door was right in the living room. I walked over to it slowly, the bell rang constantly for a few minutes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I yelled slowly walking over and holding my back. I opened the door and discovered Jake and Nessie stand there. She was so big now, even only after a year. She resembled much of a 5 year old or older. She stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"I want to see the baby" she said with a smile. Jake looked at me and shrugged.

"We were hunting and out of nowhere she said she wanted to come see the baby" he said with a smile.

"Of course you can sweetie, come on in" I said letting the two of them enter. Nessie looked over at saw Emily lying on the couch.

"OooO another baby" she said. We all chuckled. She was the sweetest little girl I had ever met, I never minded when Jake brought her over.

"Hello Renesmee" Emily said greeting her.

"Can I touch the baby?" Nessie asked. Emily chuckled and allowed her to. Nessie was so excited that there were babies.

Jake sat down on Paul's recliner, which was next to the couch. He placed his hands behind his head and looked so relaxed.

"Paul would kill you if he found out you were in his chair" I said.

"Ah.. I'm not afraid of him" he said. At this point Nessie had one hand on my stomach and the other on Emily's. She loved the fact that there would be a baby coming soon. She couldn't wait to be apart of the babies life. I wasn't sure how Bella and Edward felt about it, but I wasn't going to say that she couldn't see the baby.

"So, did you find any more information for me on Paul's Family?" I questioned Jake. I had been trying to find out where his Mother and Father were. I'm sure they wanted to know that Paul was going to have a child. I'm sure his Mother wouldn't mind a grandchild, what Mom doesn't when they reach a certain age. Jake shook his head.

"Dad said his Mom left La Push right after Paul moved out" Jake said. I let out a sigh.

"Don't you worry though Sis, I met his parents once our twice, out of the whole time that we knew each other. They didn't say much, nor did they seem to want anything to do with him. So I'm pretty sure Paul would be much happier without them knowing" he said. I sighed.

"I want them to know though, it's their son and they should care" I protested. Jake just sighed.

"When can I play with the babies?" Nessie questioned. I looked down at her.

"In a few weeks, you'll have the baby in my tummy to play with and then a few months later Emily's" I told her. She smiled.

"Why can't they come now?" she asked. I heard Jake choke on a few chips that he had stuck in his mouth. Emily giggled and I felt I had to laugh too.

"Because sweetie, babies are in their Mom's stomach for 9 months, they have to grow in there" I told her.

"But I didn't wait that long, why can't they grow like I can?" she asked. I picked her up and sat her down in between Emily and I. She looked at both of us, she was always so curious.

"Well honey you were a miracle, your parents had no idea they could have you. When they did they were extremely happy, but because of what your Dad was and your Mom at the time, you grew differently" I told her. She nodded.

"Cuz Daddy was a Vampire and Mommy was human" she said.

"Yup" I said to her. She smiled.

"And this baby is Dog and Human" Jake once again choked and Emily and I laughed so hard it hurt. Jake looked a little hurt but I saw him crack a smile.

"Have you been talking to your Aunt Rosalie lately?" I asked. She nodded.

"She says Jakey always smells like wet dog" she said waving her hands in front of her nose like something smelled. I laughed.

"Well don't tell him, but he really does" I whispered.

"I heard that" Jake yelled.

"Auntie Rachel" it was all she really knew to call me. She didn't want to call me Rachael and so far we had no idea what the relationship between Jake and Nessie would turn out to be.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"Can I hold your baby when it's born?" she questioned.

"Of course you can" I smiled.

"I won't bite I pinky promise" she said holding out her little pinky. I took it in mine and smiled.

"I know you won't" I said. She smiled happily and hoped off the couch and made her way to Jacob.

"I bet you I can kill a bear" she said crossing her arms and staring at Jake.

The afternoon went on like that for a few hours, Jake and Nessie left around 4:30, and so did Emily. She had to get home and start cooking dinner for Sam. She insisted that she cooked even though Sam wanted her to relax.

Paul came home that night around 6 or so, I had just finished making some dinner. He looked at me.

"I could have made dinner when I got home" he said.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry… feeding for two remember?" I asked. He laughed and kissed my head as he put down his things. He washed his hands and grabbed a plate of spaghetti and headed to the table. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to tell your parents?" I questioned. He dropped his fork.

"Rachael please! I had a long stressful day today. They laid off some guys and I'm pretty worried about it. I'm the new guy and you never know they could get rid of me. So please my parents are not something I want to hear" he growled. I stood up unable to finish my food, I threw the food away and slammed the plate into the sink. I quickly walked to the bedroom and shut the door loudly, not really slamming it. I took a deep breath and relaxed on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2 Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks, neither of us brought up his parents. We were barely talking and I hated it. I hated everything about not talking with him. I was once again checking myself out in the mirror. It was a Saturday morning, and he was still asleep. He slept late on Saturdays to catch up on his sleep from his work week. I pulled down my shirt when I heard a continuous knock at my door. I quickly ran to the door and when I opened it Sam, and a few others stood outside.

"Can we come in Rach it's important?" Sam asked in a serious tone. I nodded and allowed them to come in. Somewhere behind the pile of guys was Emily. I helped her inside.

"What's going on?" I asked as Paul headed for our bedroom. I watched as he walked through and then I heard the sound of Paul's voice as well.

"Some random nomad Vampires just crossed the line into La Push. Emmett Cullen was out hunting with his wife Rosalie and they both saw them run quickly past them and into La Push. They let Sam know right away. Edward and Jasper are running around La Push, the boys have to be there as soon as…." before she could finish what she was going to say, Paul was hoping around putting on his pants.

"We are sorry girls but we have to run" Sam said looking at the two of us.

"It's fine" we both said in unison. Paul looked at me as he buttoned his shorts. I wanted to cry, he didn't even say anything, he just looked at me nodded and followed Sam and the others out the door. A few seconds later Emily's hand touched my shoulder.

"Everything okay with you two?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not really, I mentioned about his parents and we've barely spoken since" I said. He put her arm around my shoulder and led me to the couch.

"You know he loves you" she said.

"He only loves me because he has to" I began to feel a bit selfish, I think my hormones were kicked into full gear. The past 9 months have been one emotional rollercoaster.

"That's not true, just because they are bound to us by imprinting doesn't mean it's something they have to do, they don't have to fall in love with us" she said.

"It's been so hard, you know barely talking to him, it hurts" I said clenching my fist to my chest. Emily tightened her grip around me.

"Believe me I know, Sam and I have had really rough times, you know he was in love with Leah right?" she questioned. I nodded, I remembered the story.

"Yeah, well that was a hurtle on it's own, it was hard waking up next to him knowing that he was so in love with her but knew he really needed to be with me, I would bring it up all the time and he'd hate that, we didn't talk for almost a month once, it was hard. You'll get through it, Paul will never leave you" she said.

"I just I hate not…." I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and stopped. She looked at me and I looked up at her.

"I hate…." I felt it again, this time it was worse, I began to feel dampness below me. I looked down and then back at Emily.

"Um.. Em…" she looked at me and nodded, she had known exactly what I had meant just by saying Em.

"C'mon I'll take you in Paul's truck" she said helping me up.

"Ooo is that going to stain?" I chuckled slightly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Just put a couch cover over it" she said. I smiled.

"Let's get you to the hospital" she said helping me carefully to the door. She reached up and grabbed Paul's keys from off the key ring and made sure everything was shut off and locked. She helped me into the truck and drove me off to the hospital. We were going to Forks, and I wished there was a way we could alert them.

"Hey Em, I'm going to call the Cullen's, maybe someone can relay the message" I said. She handed me her cell phone, and as she did another pain it.

"Holy mother of god!" I cried out. She laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie we'll be there shortly" she said.

"I have to call Dr. Cullen anyway…" Dr. Cullen had promised to help get me the best doctor to deliver my baby. He said to let him know when the baby was coming, and he'd help out as well. He'd seen plenty of births and had many experiences delivering.

"Hello?" it was a male voice and I'd hoped it was him.

"Dr. Cullen?" I questioned.

"Yes this is he" he said in a professional voice.

"Dr. Cullen, it's Rachael Black. I'm going into labor" I told him.

"Okay I have slightly bad news, Dr. Vector is on vacation, your two weeks early. The good news is I'll be able to deliver your baby, I'll be there in no more than 10 minutes. Let them know when you get there that I'm delivering your baby" he told me.

"Okay.. And Uh.. Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Please call me Carlisle" he said. I could hear him gathering his things as we spoke.

"Carlisle, is there any way to let Paul know" I said.

"I'll pass it on don't you worry" he said.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a little while" I said hanging up. Just as we hung the phone up we arrived at the hospital. Emily pulled up to the emergency entrance, and quickly got out of the car. She helped me out and I saw a nurse coming outside with a wheel chair. She smiled and nodded and Emily. Another pain almost put me to the ground, but the nurse and Emily caught me just in time and placed me in the chair.

"Go park the truck, I won't go anywhere until you do" I told her. She nodded and ran back into the truck, while the nurse wheeled me inside.

"Dr. Cullen is going to deliver my baby, I just talked to him, he said he'll be here in 10 minutes" I told her. She was a small lady, around 5'2, she was very thin, and had short brown hair. Her skin was as pale as a vampires. She smiled.

"No problem, we have to find you a room first before we can send you up" she said wheeling me over to a desk. I really don't think Dr. Cullen took his car, because when I looked up from handing the nurse my medical insurance card, he had just entered the hospital doors.

"Nancy do I have a room?" he questioned the lady who had helped me, Emily had just made it back to us.

"Yes, 10A" she said.

"Thank you" he said and then looked back at Emily.

"Do you need a wheel chair too?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not ready to pop for another 2 months" she said. He smiled.

"Okay sounds good, just take it easy okay, I don't need both of you popping" he laughed. She nodded but still followed us anyway.

About an hour later, I was still in a lot of pain and there was still no sign of the baby or Paul. Emily stood by my side through the contractions and held my hand. She was doing pretty well considering she was pregnant and had been standing for an hour. I looked over at her as another contraction passed, she smiled.

"Emily, please sit down your worrying me" I told her.

"Hey, there is no reason to worry about me" she said with a smirk.

"Please just sit, for me" I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the brown chair beside my bed. Dr. Cullen came in with a smile on his face.

"Rachael, how are you holding up?" he questioned, checking the monitors beside me. The nurse with the short hair followed him in, she snapped on some gloves and looked at me.

"Let me take a look, see how we are doing" she said. I nodded and she took a peak, as Carlisle kept his eye on the papers that were flowing out. He looked a bit concerned as he did.

"Is everything o..O..O…" I sat up as a sharp pain rattled through the bottom half of my body. I heard the monitors beside me beep, I squeezed Emily's hand so tight I thought I had broken it.

"Nancy, we have to get the baby out now" I looked up at Carlisle who still seemed calm, and still. She nodded and took off the gloves throwing them in the garbage. Emily stood up with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked. I felt another pain this one was sharper than the last.

"The baby isn't getting enough oxygen, we have to go in now" he said.

"But Paul isn't…" I began to feel tears stinging in my eyes.

"I know honey, but we have to get it out now! If we don't, I don't think the baby will make it" he said with a concerned look on his face. I nodded knowing exactly what had to happen.

"Emily, can you wait for Paul, please tell him everything will be okay?" I questioned. I hadn't noticed it then, but I was starting to feel sweaty and gross. My hair was moist and so was my face. She smiled.

"Don't you worry about a thing okay?" she questioned. I nodded. I felt myself suddenly being pushed out of the room, I watched as the hallway changed colors. We bashed into the doors of the next room, and the last thing I remember was Carlisle telling me to breath, and telling me it was okay. I felt comfort in him telling me so, they had injected me with so many drugs I began to feel sleepy. I knew what had to be done, slowly but surely I felt weakened, and that was one of the last things I remembered…..


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter has no need for any lyrics for this chapter, I'm having enough trouble finding good ones, haha. Here's a semi-short but good chapter before work enjoy! **

**Miracle **

**Paul's POV**

"_They came right through here"_ I thought to Sam. He nodded knowing that he smelled exactly what I had smelled. We stopped just as we got to a small opening in the trees. The scent headed into first beach, and we all knew we couldn't go into first beach looking like wolves. Especially on a Saturday in August, when the beach actually had people surfing and tanning.

"_Should we phase?" _one of the semi-newbies Colin questioned_. _He was getting the hang of everything, and he and Brady were finally growing into their paws. Sam shook his head.

"_I sent the Cullen's down there to look, they were very thankful we allowed them. They are checking it out while the sun is still low in the sky" _Sam said. He then looked at Jared and I.

"_Jared and Paul, I need you two to head back towards Forks, sniff along the borders, maybe we can figure out their intent" _Sam said. We both nodded and headed off into the woods again. Jared was singing something in his head, I just ignored him.

"_Hey buddy why so mellow?" _Jared questioned. If I could have shrugged I would have. I saw him looking at me as we ran swiftly through the trees.

"_C'mon man, your never this quiet" _Damn I had so wished this wolf thing would die down so that not everyone could read your thoughts.

"_I saw your fight with Rach through one of your thoughts the other day" _I growled at him, as we came to a stop, we were suddenly on the border. I began to sniff around.

"_Don't you want to talk about it man?" _he asked.

"_I'll talk about it when I'm god damn good and ready to talk! Now concentrate on the task at hand! God sometimes it's like you have A.D.D. Jared! Your worse then Seth was" _I growled. He backed away a bit and the two of us separated for a few sniffing around different areas of the border.

We finally had met back up, and I noticed something running in the distance. Jared saw what I was looking at and looked up himself. It was coming closer, we both crouched down and were ready to attack. The body got closer, it was running to fast to be human. It had to be one of those damn nomads who had wandered through our territory. Suddenly the creature stopped and when I looked up it was only Edward Cullen. He looked down at me.

"Paul" I heard him say in a serious tone, I let him know I was listening.

"Carlisle just called me, Rachael is going into labor, Carlisle is delivering your baby. I'll stay by he border with Jared" he said looking down at me. I nodded my head in thanks and in a single heart beat, forgetting about the fight and not talking I raced to her side. I had to, I needed to be there. We were going to have a baby, and we were becoming a Family. The first thing I had to do was get some clothes, I ran directly home, when I got close to where I knew people could see me, I phased. Carefully I tried to run without getting noticed. Luckily I had made it, but my door was locked.

Just fucking great! I made my way around the back of the house, and tucked my fingers under a window that had been left slightly open. I'd hoped that no neighbors would see a naked guy jumping into the house, they'd call the cops for sure. Luckily I got in, I didn't hear any sirens so for the time being, I was good. Before I changed I picked up the house phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Hey Billy, it's Paul. Your daughters going into labor and well I have no truck. Emily must have driven her to the hospital in it" I said the second before he got a chance to even say "Hello".

"I'll be right there Paul, and we'll go there together" he said. How that man actually drove was a miracle to me. He had been in his chair for so long, he was used to it. He could climb in and out of that truck he had all on his own. He had the strength of a wolf definitely. I hung up the phone after thanking him and ran into my bedroom to get some clothes. I quickly changed, putting on my black shirt, dark blue pants, and sandals. I grabbed a quick snack, and made my way outside to wait for Billy. He was pretty quick, I hopped into his truck and he drove me to the hospital.

When we got there I told him I'd park his car, and dropped him off right at the entrance. I quickly found a spot and practically sprinted through the parking lot to get to my girl. Billy had already found out where she was and what room she was in. We quickly got up into the elevator and made our way to the waiting room up there. When we reached it both of us heard our names instantly.

"Emily!" I cried. She looked at me with a horrified look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She took my hands in hers and looked me in the eye. She had a comforting look in them, and I suddenly felt as if my heart stopped.

"They had to get the baby out fast, it wasn't getting enough oxygen" she said squeezing my hand. I could tell Billy looked worried, but not as much as me.

"Is she okay? Are they done? What's going on?" I was not frantic. My heart was beating again, but this time it was pounding so hard it hurt. I began to shake and I was feeling on the verge of phasing.

"Paul, sweetheart you have to relax yourself. You can't phase in a hospital, okay so why don't you just come with me and sit down" she said. I could tell she was scared, after what happened to her from Sam, she hated the thought of us phasing.

"I can't my girl is in there suffering and I'm not there… I didn't even…." the memory had invaded my head of earlier today. Sam came and I was in such a rush to get out the door, we only looked at each other. I didn't tell her I loved her, and I didn't tell her goodbye. Now she was in there all alone, with a blood sucking leech and my child. The thought shook me and I could feel myself getting more angry.

"Paul, listen to Emily please, don't cause a scene now" Billy said in a Father like tone. I had to listen to him, it was like he was the closest thing I had to a Father, I really respected him as one. He was there for me as a kid, he'd known my folks were shmucks. I took in a deep breath and looked into Emily's eyes, they were loving and caring as usual.

"C'mon Paul, let's take a seat. Dr. Cullen is the best Doctor this town has ever seen. I'm sure she will be perfectly fine" she took my hand and led me to a seat in the waiting room. I couldn't help my legs from bouncing up and down.

"Did I miss anything?" I heard the sound of sliding shoes, and when I looked up Jake was skidding across the hospital floor, he stopped right in front of me.

"Way to cause a scene Jake!" Billy scolded him. He slumped his shoulders and looked at his Father, then walked over to Emily and I.

"Hey man, any news?" he questioned. I shook my head.

I felt like we had been waiting there forever, or at least that is what it seemed. When I looked up to see Dr. Cullen, it had been an hour since I had arrived. He noticed her crowd had grown.

"Paul, you made it" his smile was genuine but was it real. I looked at him and his clipboard.

"Everything went good, the baby was having trouble breathing, we have her under care though. I have a few doctors checking her out" he said her, I had a baby girl, I hoped she looked like my girl Rachael. I smiled at the thought of having such a beautiful child.

"How's Rach?" I questioned.

"She's still out slowly waking up, we had to do surgery to get the baby out, Cesarean. She'll be fine though. Paul if you want to go in you can, and then when she wakes up if she wants visitors you all can head in" he said. I looked at everyone and they all encouraged me to head on in. I took in a deep breath, and followed Dr. Cullen. She looked pale and so unlike her. Her belly was pretty much gone, and she had tubes tied up to her like a science experiment.

"I'm going to go check on the baby son, you can see her in a little while" he said. I looked up at him, feeling a knot in my throat. I knew he could tell because he didn't wait for an answer. I walked slowly to Rachael, she lay there looking miserable. I wasn't sure if it was because of the past two weeks, I'd hoped it didn't affect anything with us. I was being an asshole, go figure.

I stood beside her and grabbed her hand intertwining my fingers with hers. I looked down at her, I felt a sob deep inside my chest, it had escaped. Followed my a few tears that were unable to be stopped.

"I will never ignore you again, not for once second. Do you hear me? I will never ever do that again. I love you more than life itself. I'm so sorry you had to go through this without me, so, so sorry" I was now sobbing, I hadn't sobbed like this in a long time.

"Baby please, wake up for me.. We have to see our baby girl together so we can name her" I said. She stirred slightly as a warm tear fell out of my eyes and onto her fragile looking hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Rachael POV**

I felt the warmth of a hand on my cold and numb hand. I could feel the feeling coming back, and felt a tiny drop of water hit the top of my hand. I knew the feeling of the hand, and the feeling of the warm skin touching mine. I felt a bit stiff and pain was still riding in my body. My brain just remembered I had given birth, I opened my eyes. It was a long process they slowly opened, but when they did I had an angel staring down at me. Paul's eyes were wet with tears, and his cheeks were tear stained. He looked down at me lovingly and when he saw that I was staring back at him, he smiled.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" I said with a horse voice. I cleared my throat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm in a bit of pain, is the baby okay?" I asked.

"She's fine" he smiled. My face lit up, he just said she.. I had a little girl.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"She's getting checked over my Dr. Cullen. But soon baby I promise we'll both be able to see her real soon" I knew he wasn't lying and I knew I could trust him on that.

"I'm so sorry I…" I began to say. He placed his finger gently over my mouth to quiet me.

"Not now" he said.

"But I…"

"Rachael, no" he told me. I agreed we shouldn't bring up our argument here, this was a place for miracles. I wasn't about to ruin ours.

"Excuse me, Rachael.. Paul?" it was Dr. Cullen I could tell by his smooth voice. He looked at me, and I noticed a bundle of joy in his arms.

"She's doing very well, I brought her in to see you" Dr. Cullen said. I tried to sit up, but pain shot up every part of my body. Paul helped me lift myself so I could sit up and hold her.

"Don't strain yourself Rachael, you have a lot of stitches, and you need to relax" he told me. I nodded and got into a comfortable position. The pink blanket was handed to me and inside was a beautiful baby girl. She had a full head of black hair on the top of her head, she had my nose and mouth, Paul's wonderful eyes and Jake's ears. That was scary. I laughed.

"Hey Baby girl" I said touching her soft face. She didn't do much, just wined a little and sat there in my arms. Her eyes were closed tightly as she moved slightly.

Paul was on the verge of tears I could tell, he stood right by my side looking at our precious girl. He was smiling through the tears that were falling. Both of us looked up at Dr. Cullen.

"Sir, thank you for all that you've done" Paul said in respect.

"Guys, seriously call me Carlisle" he chuckled.

"Carlisle, thank you for being the best Doctor I could of ever had" he smiled.

"It was my pleasure guys" he said with a smile. He walked out for a moment to give us our privacy. Paul was staring right at her, touching her face as well, and getting to know her.

"So sweetie what do you want to name her?" he asked.

"Would it be okay if we named her after my Mom?" I questioned. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"That would be wonderful, are you sure it's not going to hurt too much to do that?" he asked.

"No, I'll be perfectly fine" I said with a smile.

"So, Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes, Sarah" I answered with a smile spread across my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's a semi-filler chapter, it has everyone important in it that needs to be, I have 3 events coming up that I want to happen, and well it all starts here, so I hope you enjoy this filler, and soon you'll get some more action and drama. ENJOY! Keep those comments coming, thanks to everyone for reading and for your thoughts. Also there is some sexual content in this chapter beware! :P  
**

**Deeper**

_She turns chaos into art_

_And I can't stop feeling_

_A touch and I fall apart_

_And I can't stop feeling_

_I'm sounding like an old cliché _

_And I can't stop feeling_

_I love her in a thousand ways_

_And I can't stop feeling _

_-Hanson Deeper_

I was finally home and it felt good to be home. Paul and I had just set Sarah to bed, she looked comfortable in her bassinette. We decided to have her sleep in our room, until she was old enough to use her crib. She was very tiny, only 5 pounds 4 ounces. I was afraid I would break her, she looked so fragile. From what we could tell now her eyes were a beautiful brown color. They were now closed and she was breathing so quickly, yet looked so peaceful. I was standing there staring at her, forgetting where the time was going. I felt warm arms wrap around my body.

"Hey baby" he said kissing my ear, his hard body up against my back.

"How's she doing?" he questioned.

"Good actually, she didn't throw up the milk today" I said with a smile.

"Good, she's so finicky, just like her Mother" he chuckled. I smacked him lightly on the arm and then turned to face him. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. He grabbed both of my hands and held them tight just above my waist line. I got on my tip toes and reached up to kiss him. He grabbed my lower back and pulled me towards him. I finally felt his warm moist lips against mine. He tasted good, and I wanted to him more than I had ever wanted him before. I had to stop myself in that thought, because I was still in recovery. It would be a long recovery, I'd go back and get my stitches out soon, but for now I had to be good. When we pulled away I couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes.

"Baby?" he questioned.

"Mmm" I said barely saying a word, I was too caught up in loving him at the moment. He had spent every day and night in the hospital with me, even when there were Vampires roaming around that hadn't been found yet.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course I do" I said.

"Even without this stupid curse I would still love you. You and our Daughter are both the only part of my life that I care about, and will ever care about" he reached up and touched my face gently.

"I know that you are only trying to look out for me when you were trying to ask about my parents. I really do love how much you care, you're the only one who has ever cared. It's all I need in my life, just you me and our baby girl Sarah…." he reached into his back pocket, and I noticed him slowly getting down on one knee.

"Rachael Black, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he questioned holding up the small black box in his right hand. I clasped my hands over my mouth and felt the stinging of happy tears appear in my eyes. He then opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. It had one diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side of it. Then tiny diamonds outlined the sides.

"I'd love to be your wife Paul" I was practically sobbing then. He took the ring out of the box, and reached for my left hand. Slowly he placed the ring on my finger, it fit me perfectly.

"It fits" I said tugging on it to make sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. He smiled.

"That's a relief I kind of guessed your size, I guess I nailed it" he smirked.

"That you did" I said through sniffles.

"Oh my god! I have to call Emily" I shouted. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I love it, I propose to you and the first thing you want to do is call Emily" he chuckled. I pulled away slightly, but was still in his arms.

"It's a girl thing, after their small private wedding, she told me the second you ask me to call her" I said. He shook his head.

"Are you happy?" he questioned.

"I have never been happier in all of my life" I told him.

"I have all I will ever need, you, my Family and my new baby girl. Everything is perfect" I said kissing his soft lips. I felt the sudden urge to slide my tongue deep inside his mouth. We both held each other tight, and searched each other. It had been a while since we were able to. I pulled away knowing we couldn't go any further because of my condition. He smiled at me as we pulled away.

"You should call your Father, he's most likely pacing by the phone with Jake" he said.

"They know?" I asked.

"Sure they do, while you were in the hospital I asked your Father for permission. While you were asleep during one of the days I headed out and got the ring, it was a pretty easy thing to hide" he said with a smile.

"You are a bunch of jerks, hiding something like this from me" I said with a smile. He laughed.

"But then I wouldn't of gotten the same reaction" he pointed out.

"You're a sneaky bastard do you know that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I know baby" he smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*

**October 31st**

I loved my little girl more than anything in the entire world. She was growing so fast, and every day she did something else to amaze us. She was now a little over 2 months, Emily had her baby boy, his name was Logan. He was born October 5th exactly 2 months after Sarah was born. The two of them had already met, and Sarah was a little abusive. She kept wailing her arms around. She was growing so fast. For Halloween we were dressing her up as a kitty. She had this cute one piece cat outfit with a hood that had ears on the top.

I had just finished changing her, Dad and Jake were coming over with Nessie, and Sam and Emily were dropping by with Logan. I invited Edward and Bella as well, I figured if their Daughter was coming they should come too. I had a lot to do to prepare, I was thankful Edward and Bella didn't eat human food, less that I'd have to cook. I hoped that Sarah had gotten enough to eat, because I had to cook some dinner.

I kept her hood down, and placed a cute pink bow on her head. She started kicking and giggling slightly. Dr. Carlisle said she was growing normal, yet a little quicker but she was perfectly healthy and normal. I was happy to hear that, who knows what the wolf gene could do to my girl. I had her in my arms and when I turned around to bring her into the living room I noticed Paul watching me. I blushed slightly and stopped walking.

"Hey there sexy" he smirked.

"I hope you cleaned the living room, with all your papers and stuff lying around. We have guests coming over in a few hours" I said to him. He smiled and walked forward reaching for Sarah. I handed her to him, and he tickled her belly as he held her in his arms.

"Your mother is being a brat Sarah, she thinks that I do the cleaning around here" he said talking to her. She just looked at him with her wide eyes, and kicked her feet a little. I smacked him lightly and walked out of the room, I felt him following me, then he walked over to his recliner with Sarah and sat down to play with her. He was such a great Father, he would always spend time with her. It was his favorite time of the day, he'd come home from work, shower and then pray she wasn't napping.

"Mommy's going to cook, it's where she belo…"

"PAUL!" I chuckled. He smiled.

"Don't teach our daughter that stuff, god your horrible" I laughed. He ignored me and kept talking to Sarah as if I weren't there.

A few hours later, the food was ready and soon our guests would be arriving. I decided to make lamb, it was tough but I managed. I made some salads and other things as well, Emily was bringing over some food too, she was the master chief after all. I looked at the time, and then over at the recliner where Paul and Sarah were fast asleep. I had placed a blanket over them a while ago, I'd hope they'd wake up soon, but apparently I was going to have to do the waking up.

I walked over to them and ran my hands through Paul's hair, he hummed as I did. His eyes fluttered open slowly and then he smiled.

"Hey Baby, I'm sorry did we fall asleep?" he questioned looking down at his little girl. I smiled.

"Sorry, I'll go put her in the bassinette for a while, hopefully she'll wake up soon" he said.

"Which means I'll have to feed her while everyone is here, which means you will have to entertain our guests" I reminded him. He nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I'm entertaining enough" he said as he got up off the recliner to put Sarah down in our room. The door bell rang just as he walked away, I was still in my sweats and a black t-shirt I stole from Paul. I raced to the door and opened it to find my Sam and Emily standing there with their bundle of joy. She had him dressed up in a dog costume how ironic, it was so cute it was the same as Sarah's but instead of cat ears on the hood the ears flopped and it was a brown costume. Sarah's was black.

His eyes were open, he was still only a few weeks old, but like Sarah showed some growth patterns that were unusual. Sam had the bag full of goodies for the baby and Emily's cooking, while Em had the baby. As I was about to shut the door I heard more footsteps, and when I opened the door Jacob was pushing Dad, and Edward, Bella and Renesmee were behind them. I knew Dad really didn't like the Cullen's, but he put up with it just for my sake. I could see Nessie with her black pointy hat as she reached the door, standing in between Bella and Edward. She had gotten so big and in only two months time. She smiled at me, in her black dress with green stockings and pointy shoes. She grinned at me.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little baby too" she said in a high cackle as she touched her fingers together like she was evil. Edward and Bella snickered. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I love your witch costume Nessie" she smirked, holding her broom forward she asked, " Where can I park my broom?" that caused everyone to laugh as I shut the door.

"If you want to park it by the door you can" I told her. She smirked.

"Okay" she said and happily skipped away leaving her broom. I greeted Edward and Bella, surprisingly Dad was being awfully nice.

"What smells good?" Jake asked.

"Your Sister cooked, watch out it may be poisoned" Paul said as he walked out of the room after putting Sarah down.

"Oh, just great" Jake said throwing his arms up.

"Jakey, your mean" Nessie said plopping down on the couch, she sat next to Emily and watched Logan. Emily looked over at her and smiled.

"Renesmee, be good, don't crowd people" Bella warned. Nessie looked at her Mother with an I'm sorry look.

"It's okay" Emily said.

Dinner was going great, Paul had just finished setting the table while I changed into something more appropriate for dinner. I came out to find everyone sitting down at the table, when I heard the sound of Sarah crying on the baby monitor. I excused myself again and went to check on her. When I brought her out Nessie smiled with joy. She got up off of her seat and ran to me.

"Auntie Rachael, can I see her?" she questioned.

"Let's go to the couch and you can hold her" Nessie happily propped herself back up onto the couch and I handed her Sarah gently. She happily and carefully took Sarah into her arms. She was so happy that she started to giggle, and then she started to sing a lullaby to my Daughter. Bella and Edward watched closely, they looked afraid like she would bite Sarah. I knew she wouldn't she didn't seem too hungry, and she was too busy singing a lullaby for the baby.

Once everyone had gone, and it was just Emily, Sam and us, we laid the babies down in the playpen together and the two of the stayed close. Sarah was moving her head to see Logan, she seemed happy he was there with her. Logan didn't really know what was going on yet. When Logan left she cried, it was almost as if she were attached to him. It took me a really long time to calm her down and get her to go to bed after they had all left.

"What's with the racket?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"As soon as Logan left she started bawling, like her life depended on it" I said. I watched her sleeping peacefully once again. After her crying fit, it was nice to see her relaxed. His arms wrapped around me and I stood there embraced by Paul. I missed being able to just do what ever we wanted. It was hard, I didn't want to do anything with her in the room, and I knew Paul didn't either. He was unhappy, but wanted what was best for our girl. I looked up at him while our bodies were still pressed close together. Our lips met and I could feel my heart beating fast. I pressed myself tighter against him, I didn't want him to let go at all.

"Why don't we go into the living room" he suggested. I nodded and slowly we both made our way to the living room, kissing the whole way there.

The curtains were closed so it was fine, I laid down on the couch first, and he laid over me carefully. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged it off slowly, once I had it off he reached for mine. My panties were the last thing to go, his body felt so good up against mine and I had missed the feeling. Slowly I felt him inside of me and the sensation caused me to convulse into a mini-orgasm. He smiled at me and pushed my hair over my ears. He kissed my head, then my nose, and then went back to my mouth but only for a second. His lips traveled to my collar bone as he thrust back and forth, deeper each time. I had to bite my lip, I couldn't let my Daughter hear me. I felt guilty, but at the same time I needed the intimacy between Paul and I.

"Let me get on top" I suggested. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's all about you right now babe, just let me give you what you've been craving for months" he said in a sexy voice. I smiled and nodded as I pulled him closer to me and began to rub his shoulders, and reached around to his back. He moaned with pleasure, the pleasure of being inside and getting a massage. I pulled him towards me as he pulled into me, and with a few more thrusts it was all over. I looked at him and smiled.

"Did you miss that?" he asked. I nodded.

"You have no idea" I said taking in a deep breath.

It was 3am when I looked at the clock, Sarah started to wail and I groggily got up and rolled over. Paul wasn't there, I quickly reached over to his side of the bed and turned on the lamp that was on the table. There was a note with black lettering, Sarah was still crying. I quickly picked it up and read it.

_Hey Baby, _

_So sorry I had to run in the middle of the night, the nomads they are back in La Push. I'll be home soon I promise. _

_Love you Always! _

I jumped out of bed and ran to Sarah, I picked her up and checked to see if she was hungry. I had to get her fed.

"Sh… baby calm down, we'll sit down and have some milk, don't you…" I heard a sound, not one that I wanted to hear, or maybe it was. It sounded like someone had shut the door in the living room. I felt my heart skip several beats. I held Sarah close to me.

"Paul.. Paul baby is that you?" I questioned. There was no answer. Sarah had relaxed a little, and I put her down. I slowly walked to the bedroom door and flipped on the lights in the hallway. I peaked around and nothing seemed wrong so far, I even went into the living room. Everything looked normal there too, I wondered if I was just freaking myself out. I opened the front door, it was open, Paul would not have left it open. I peaked outside, I barely stepped out.

"Paul?" I questioned………


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter randomly came to me, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the whole situation, but sitting here writing I just breezed right through it. So I can't wait to hear what you think, please please please comment on this chapter, it's a good one I promise! **

**Dying To Be Alive **

I shrugged my shoulders and shut the door to only be stopped by a pale hand curled around the edge. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before, I wasn't expecting to see a hand wrapped around my door. I got behind the door from inside and tried to push it back, the thing on the other side of the door was a hell of a lot stronger then I was. I squealed and grunted trying to push harder, but the creature kept pushing the door towards me instead.

"Stay away from me and my baby" I screeched. I felt my adrenaline pick up as I slid on the floor. I began to be able to push the door a little harder, even with slipping on the floor. Sarah started to wail as this was going on.

"I'll be there soon baby…" I called out. I heard a snicker from the Vamp behind the door, and he finally pushed the door all the way open and I was thrown up against the door. I fell down to the ground with a crash. After I fell I ended up rolling, I could still hear Sarah crying. She sounded more upset then usual.

"You won't be there soon" a deep voice said to me. I wasn't really concentrating on what the creature looked like, just that his voice was very deep. I felt my head, and when I pulled my hand away I felt a warm sticky feeling, I looked down and noted some blood. I began to feel panic, or another wave of adrenaline. Except when I was about to get up, some cold hand grabbed me and dragged me down the hallway. I tried to break free, it was so hard to break free from his grasp. When we got into my bedroom, with me still being dragged on the floor I saw another one, he was holding my baby.

They looked nothing like the Cullen's did, their faces were just as pale, but when I looked at them they looked like pure evil. Their eyes burned red, the one holding my baby had long blonde hair that reached the mid of his back, the other one had slick back blonde hair. They both wore all black. I felt the sudden urge to attack them, they had her and I couldn't let them take her. The Vampire holding her looked at my baby.

"Don't hurt her please" I cried. I felt the stinging of tears finally surface. As soon as I shouted I felt a pain in my wrist, he had twisted it so hard, I thought for sure I heard the break. It hurt and I screamed, and so did my baby girl. She had felt it, she knew her Mother was hurt, she didn't like it one bit.

"If you want to kill anyone, kill me. Leave the Baby alone!" I yelled. The one holding her snicker.

"But the young ones taste so much more pure" his voice was a tad lighter then the one who broke my wrist. I wanted to move, but my vision started to blur it must have been from when I hit my head. I tried to keep myself up to concentrate on the situation at hand, I needed them to kill me not her. I would rather her live on then me.

"What do you want with us anyway?" I questioned, trying to ignore the pain of my wrist being tied to the bedpost.

"Ouch fuck stop that hurts you bastard" he slapped me with such force I almost flew across the room, I felt my jaw and popped it back into place, I felt the snap and cried as it happened.

"Are you going to answer my question you asshole? Why are you here? Why aren't you all like the Cullen's?" I questioned. Both of them laughed hysterically.

"The Cullen's, what freaks! They don't even feed on humans. We passed through a few months ago hoping they would have no idea, hoping we could get some killing done, then we found this cute little town La Push, seemed like a good place to hunt, not a big population, no one really worth remembering" the short haired one said.

"You do realize what's in La Push don't you?" I asked. I wondered if they had known about the pack, and if they were afraid.

"Oh, you mean big dogs?" the long haired one asked. I shook my head.

"They aren't dogs you asshole, werewolves, you know your enemy?" I questioned. They began to laugh hysterically, the one holding my baby almost dropped her, she cried harder than ever. With my hands tied behind my head and a broken wrist I could barely wiggle out to save her.

"opps" he said touching his finger to his lips. I almost wished at that point, after all of the times complaining about becoming a wolf, I wish I could have become one, just right then and there poof, become a wolf. They were still laughing, tossing my baby girl in the air like a rag doll.

"Watch her head god damn it, she's only 2 months old" I yelled. I felt another slap, with a little less force this time. My jaw felt raw, and my mouth started bleeding a bit. I pulled at bed post trying to get myself free.

"Well, where are your watch dogs now?" the one of the long blonde hair questioned.

"Out watching you!" I exclaimed. They both laughed in sync together.

"They aren't here now are they, if they were they would be here to save you and your child right?" they asked.

"Can I drink from the child yet?" the one asked. I saw the smirk one both their faces. I watched as the one holding my baby lifted her up to his mouth.

"No, don't drink from her!!!" I screamed, I was pulling so hard on what ever he had wrapped my hands in, I didn't care that my wrist was broken, I fought the pain, and cried every second that I pulled. I felt myself release as the two looked at if they were about to feed on my baby. I lunged forward and as I did, I heard a growl coming from the window outside, suddenly the glass broke and it was everywhere. The one with the baby looked around like he didn't know what had just happened, I was on the floor on top of the other one, I had somehow knocked him to the ground, he was stronger then I was, I had no clue how I had done it. When I looked back 3 werewolves and Carlisle and Emmett Cullen were behind them with fierce eyes. Besides the window broken the surrounding walls were torn apart too.

"Put the baby down son, you don't want to do that" Carlisle spoke in a voice I had never heard come from him.

The Vampire looked at him then at Sarah, he leaned her neck over slightly.

"SARAH!" I yelled. The Vampire I was on top of shook me off and threw me across the room. I landed against the wall with a thud. Luckily I didn't hit my head, but I fell right on the broken wrist causing me to scream with pain. One of the wolves, I could barely see which ones they were, looked at me and tilted his head, he moaned a little, and then turned back to the situation and growled. I knew it was Paul. Then I heard it, the sound of Sarah crying so loud, like she had been hurt, all I could see was big blurs running towards them. Sarah was thrown, and had blood dripping from her. One of the wolves charged into the guy which sent her flying, I looked over at a big blur, it looked to be Emmett, he raced towards the guy, and landed on his knees just in time to catch her. He made sure she was okay.

"Carlisle, we have to do what we did to Bella, will it work on a baby?" he questioned. Wait, what did they do to Bella? Was my baby okay?

"We can always try…" I heard him say. Then I heard and sort of saw two of the wolves leaping out the window, and I no longer saw the Vampires. I heard Sarah crying and yelling as if she were in pain.

"Emmett, you need to work on her. I have to make sure Rachael is okay, she may have internal bleeding, I don't know where all that blood is coming from" Carlisle said. A minute later another figure appeared and it seemed to be Paul, he was naked from the phasing. I saw him in the corner of my eye find a pair of pants, and rush to my side quickly hoping into them. Carlisle had already been next to me, I felt his cold touch but had no idea what he was saying.

"My baby is she okay? Help her not me" I cried.

"It's going to be okay" I heard him say. I heard him saying things to Paul, and then I felt warm arms slide underneath me and lift me up.

"We can't have her go to the hospital like this, I'll treat her at my home. We need to work fast. She's losing a lot of blood" I felt something wrapped around my head.

"Sarah, where's Sarah?" was all I could say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I screamed, and then I was in a dark room. I looked around, no one was there.

"Paul" I tried to say, my voice was raspy. I didn't know where I was, I was so confused, I thought I had been dreaming, maybe I wasn't. Where was my fiancé and my Daughter?

"Rachael, sweetie" it was the sound of a sweet voice, I wasn't sure whose it was. Then I felt cold hands running through my hair.

"Rachael, it's Esmee Cullen, Carlisle's wife, can you hear me?" she questioned. She had switched on a light which lay beside me on a night stand. I looked at her and nodded.

"Where's…" I coughed, and it made my head hurt. I tried to move my arm, but I couldn't. When I looked down I saw a white caste over my entire arm, and it was lifted slightly. How I didn't notice that when I had woken, I will never know. She held up a glass of water with a straw in front of my mouth, I took a sip and suddenly felt refreshed.

"Where's Sarah and where is Paul?" I questioned. She smiled sweetly at me, I could feel her Motherly instinct.

"They are in the other room, I'm going to go get them okay?" she asked. I nodded. As she went to get up I grabbed her arm, she turned back and looked at me.

"Is Sarah okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"She's under the care of Carlisle, he's making sure she's okay" she said sweetly. I wanted to yell and say bring her to me now, but I just couldn't. Esmee was so calm and it was making me calm a bit too.

"I'll go get Carlisle and Paul, everything will be okay sweetie" she said to me.

I looked around the room, and then down at myself, I was a wreck. How could I let this happen, how was I still alive? I heard the door creek open and when I looked up I saw Paul with Carlisle. Paul almost sprinted to me, as Carlisle turned the light on in the room. I noticed that there were black curtains blocking the windows, which seemed to have been massive. Paul had tears in his eyes, I let them fall too, but it stung.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" he asked taking my hand. Carlisle came over, and I hadn't noticed before but he had hooked me up to a machine, and I didn't notice the beeping noise coming from it. My brain was all over the place, and I felt confused. I looked at him.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the other room, Carlisle is taking excellent care of her I promise you that" he said.

"What, what happened to her?" I took a gulp. In the corner of my eye in noticed Carlisle checking the monitors. I noticed the look that he gave Carlisle, and then he nodded back at Paul.

"She was bitten" he said. I felt myself gasp, his hand tightened around mine.

"She's going to be okay, Emmett well, was very brave for a Vampire. They had to suck the venom out of her. Edward had done it before for Bella, it was very risky especially since she is so young and fragile. Nothing is broken in her body, not one single bone, can you believe that. Emmett also caught her in his arms, you would have thought she would have died just from impact, but no our girl is strong, I think it's the werewolf gene" he said to me. I sort of felt relief but then realized my Daughter had been bit by a Vampire.

"Is she… is she going to be a Vampire?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled slightly, so did Paul.

"No sweetie, Emmett was quick and efficient and he'd gotten all the venom out"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Hey Rachael" he said looking at me. I had never really met Emmett Cullen before, maybe a few times, but never really knew him. Now he was apart of my life, he had saved Sarah and I didn't know what I could do to thank him.

"Emmett, I .. how can I ever repay you?" I asked him. He nodded and looked at me.

"Nothing, it's my job to protect anyone who is apart of this Family, and since your Jake's Sister.. You owe me nothing" he said calmly.

"But you…"

"No, really. I'm just glad she's doing good" he said.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"In a few hours, I want you to make sure your okay before standing up. You hit your head quite a few times" Carlisle warned. I was about to object but I saw Paul shaking his head, so I shut my mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was holding her, she was in my arms and she was safe. Her perfectly tan skin was fine, she wasn't pale, and the only thing I noticed was the two bite marks on her neck. I rubbed over them, and she stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Jake, how do I tell her that?" I heard Paul's voice right outside the room. I decided ease dropping was horrible, but I had to do it.

"You have to they are not safe here, we have to have them leave, just for a little. Emily and Logan will go too. You already called Becca, she said it was fine" Jake said. I looked up at Carlisle, he knew that my arm was hurting, so he took Sarah out of my arms and placed her in the crib next to my bed. It had been Nessie's when she was born.

"Can I stand up for a second?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'll help you" he said. Slowly he pulled the covers off, and grabbed my good arm, I sat up and was able to put my feet on the ground. I used him as support at first to stand, then looked at him and nodded, I was okay to walk. I wasn't dizzy or anything. I walked towards the door and opened it up.

"Where are you making me go without my permission?" I questioned. The two of them stood there with wide eyes, and guilty expressions.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is a major filler that is all, lot's of dialogue, lot's of Rachael trying to be strong and trying to tell herself everything will be okay. The next chapter will most likely start out as a filler and turn into something more. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, sorry for the filler chapter but it had to be done. ENJOY!**

**Escape **

"Are you two going to tell me or just stand there with your mouths open" I said, I almost tried to cross my arms against my chest, but I restrained myself remembering my arm being in a cast and hurting like hell, by the way. I needed to remind myself to ask Carlisle for some good drugs. I kept my eyes on the two of them, they looked as if they could catch flies in the mouth, they held them open so wide.

"Rachel, it's what is best for you Emily and the kids, we want you to be safe, until we get those psycho blood…. Vampires" Jake corrected as Rosalie Cullen passed by flicking her blonde hair. "Until we get rid of them, they know your scent, and they will be back"

"Oh, so I get it, the supernatural creatures can stay here, while the humans get shipped off. Right, that's fair and all" I said. Paul looked at me and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Please baby, please just go, neither of them have the ability to track, that's what the Cullen's have figured out. So they can't follow you. Just please, I mean c'mon you and Emily get to go to Hawaii, we called your Sister, she's so happy that you'll be coming, please just do this for me?" Paul questioned. I didn't like the sound of it, not one bit, I would be across the pacific ocean in Hawaii, while Paul was here fighting. I thought sitting at home and waiting for him was bad, this was much worse.

"For how long?" I questioned with a straight face, I felt no emotion, numb was about all I had felt.

"However long it takes" Jake said. I looked at Jake, I had nothing left to say to both of them, they could not make decisions for me, I was a grown woman, I didn't need this. I turned back to head into the room, Paul's hand touched my right shoulder.

"Rach…"

"Not right now" I closed my eyes tight as I felt his hand leave my shoulder.

"I'm not going to run scared of Vampires all my life, I can't allow it to affect me. You two have to understand. Just.. I need time" I walked into the room, and closed the door behind me. I leaned up against the door and looked at Carlisle, who was now sitting at a desk on the other side of the room looking through things.

"How will I ever face things, if they never allow it?" I asked. Carlisle turned around while still sitting in his chair.

"Maybe before you had a Daughter to worry about I'd say you could stay here, but maybe it's best" he said. Great, now everyone was against me. Just because I was human I was treated as weak. I hated that, I wasn't weak. Okay, yes I was bandaged and the blood sucker hurt me and my Daughter and I could have easily died, but I can't choose to live in fear, it's not in me.

"Living in fear is not in my blood" I told him. He nodded.

"I know" he said standing up from his seat.

"I know you can handle yourself, but at the moment you are vulnerable because of your arm, and they can mentally harm you, which is how you got like this. I know you could handle yourself. We just want you and your Daughter to be protected from them" he said.

"I know" I whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Em, I don't want to go to Hawaii, I always pictured going as a Family with Paul too" I was laying on the bed, Sarah was sound asleep next to me in the crib and the Cullen household was silent.

"I don't want to go either Rachael, I really don't. I know that we should though" great she was siding with them. I sighed deeply.

"No one is going to change their minds on this, are they?" I asked. I could hear Logan crying in the background as we spoke.

"No, hey can I call you later?" she asked.

"It's fine, I have to try to feed Sarah with one arm anyway" I laughed.

My mind raced with a million different thoughts, I guess it would be nice to visit my Sister and her Husband. It would be even better if Sarah would be able to remember it. I thought long and hard, Emily and I could lay out on the beach and relax, but how could we relax when we know something is up back home. I didn't have to go back to work for quite some time, I told them I wanted to stay home when the baby arrived. I think I may just stay out of work till she goes to school, so I didn't have to take off for this trip.

Sarah lay in my arms as she fed underneath the blanket that covered my breast.

"Baby?" Paul knocked at the door lightly. We were still at the Cullen's, our home needed some repair. Paul had gone back to grab some of our things, I guess he was back.

"You can come in" I said. He opened the door slowly, then shut it and turned to me. He watched me closely as I tried to shift Sarah in my arms.

"Can you take her for a minute?" I asked him. She was now sound asleep. He nodded and practically ran towards me. He took her from me as I adjusted my shirt, and positioned myself to be comfortable. He was staring down at his Daughter he looked like a proud Father. I smiled at him, and he looked back at me with that sexy smile of his that I loved.

"She's such a good kid isn't she? Doesn't cry much, just eats, sleeps, plays and poops" he chuckled. I laughed and it hurt a bit, but I didn't care, I hadn't really laughed in the past few days.

"Paul, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll go to Hawaii, I can't promise I will stay there for long, but I will go" I said to him.

"You know I don't want you out of my sight" he said as he rocked back and forth with Sarah. I nodded.

"I know, I don't want to leave you either" I told him. He placed Sarah down in her crib and walked over to me, he sat down next to me on the oversized bed. His warm hands pushed my hair back letting strands fall softly onto my face. He leaned in and kissed my lips, it felt good, and for the first time in a while I felt butterflies race through my stomach, it was as if it was the first time that we kissed.

"As soon as this is all over I'm going to marry you, I know you've been looking forward to planning a wedding, and now everything is at a standstill, I just want you to know, I can't wait to call you my wife" he said when he pulled away. I cracked a smile.

"I believe you" I told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

24 hours until I'd be on a plane with my best friend Emily, we'd be headed to Hawaii away from everyone. I stood there staring at the big hole in my bedroom wall. It was boarded up but I knew it was there. Paul said he'd promised it would be fixed by the time we had returned. My Sister and her Husband lived in Honolulu, her home was gorgeous and spacious, a little part of me was happy to go, but there was such a big part of me that wanted to stay here with Paul. We were going to meet up and spend another night at the Cullen's, Emily and Sam were allowed as well. Some of the Family members didn't like the idea, but Carlisle and Esmee insisted we stay there.

I picked up a picture that was taken at the Hospital with the three of us. I smiled remembering it was the day that she was born. Dad had taken the picture, I had dropped by yesterday to say goodbye. I told him what was going on, Becca only thought Emily and I were coming to get away for a little, not because Vampires were on the loose. A tear drop hit the picture and splattered a bit.

"Mommy, someone is awake and looking for you" I heard Paul say in a soft voice. I heard my little girl making funny noises as Paul was tickling her, and making noises that no man should ever make. I turned to them and smiled, she was growing so fast, and now that it was November she was going on her 3rd month. I couldn't believe it. I eyed her, she was going to be smart I could tell, she had already done things that a 5 month old should be doing. She was babbling an awful lot, it sometimes sounded like she was yelling, and when she was with Logan, that's all she ever did.

I picked her up and took her in my arms, she grabbed my finger as I went to tickle her. She kept say. "Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba" over and over. I had no idea what she was trying to say, but it was cute no matter what.

"You all packed up?" he questioned. I nodded slowly. Paul grabbed my things and I held onto the baby. I took one last look at my room, I'd be gone for hopefully only a short time, and when I returned my bedroom would hopefully be back in order.

One minute I was on my right side, the next minute I would shift to my left side, the darkness seemed to change quickly. It seemed like I had only been lying there for a few hours when a break of light peered through the cloudy sky. Paul's arms wrapped around my body, holding me close to his chest. I was facing the opposite direction that he was, and our bodies matched up evenly.

"Go to sleep sweetie" he whispered.

"I can't" I whispered. I felt his body tighten against mine.

"Yes you can" he whispered back. He pulled away only slightly to run his fingers through my hair to calm me. I noticed the break of dawn hitting the sky as my heavy eye lids closed.

_I was on a strange beach, the ocean was blue, it must have been Hawaii. The beach was deserted it was just me and the Vampire with the long hair. I hadn't noticed him till just that second, his red eyes beamed through me like a laser. We both began to run towards each other, both of us ready to attack. When we both jumped for each other, I felt an explosion in my body, and when I landed back on the ground, I had four legs. The Vampire landed on top of me, I growled and tried to shake him off, before I was able to I felt the feeling of his teeth sinking into my skin….._

I screamed so loud I felt a sharp pain in my throat, when I woke up Paul was standing over me, I sat up quickly and ran my hands through my hair, my forehead felt sweaty.

"You've been screaming bloody murder for the past 15 minutes" he said to me. He started to rub my lower back under my shirt as I buried my head into my good hand.

"Bad dream, that's all" I whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You two have everything right?" Sam and Paul both looked at us with their arms crossed. Jake had stayed back with Nessie and to get started on the hunt. Emily and I were about to board for our flight to Hawaii.

"Yeah, we're good, some sun tan lotion, towels, bikini's, hot oils for the hot…" Emily trailed off. Her and I giggled trying to make ourselves feel better about the whole thing.

Sam without any other words wrapped his arms around his girl, trying not to squeeze Logan. With my arm still broken and Sarah in my one arm Paul did the same. He kissed the top of her head and then he kissed my lips. I tasted salty tears and when I pulled away I realized it was a mixture of both of our tears. He smiled to hide his sadness.

"That hole in my bedroom wall better be fixed when I get home" I joked. Both of us smiled.

"That attitude of yours better be adjusted by the time you come back" he said. I chuckled slightly and kissed his lips again.

"Love you Rach" he said.

"I love you too" I whispered.

"You going to be a good girl for Mommy?" he questioned Sarah. She kicked her legs and giggled.

"Da Da Da Da" almost as if she were saying Daddy, but it was way too early for that, it was just her testing out the sounds that came from her mouth. I felt my eyes blur again, and Paul's did too.

"Promise me you won't say Daddy until you come back" he said to her.

"Da Da Da Da DA DA DA DA DA" she went on and on babbling about nothing. Both of us laughed as we heard the call for our flight. I took in a deep breath and knew I had to be strong, and I knew Emily was going to be strong.

"You two girls behave yourselves" Paul said looking at us.

"We will, don't you worry" Emily reassured him. With one last kiss the two of us walked away together. We both looked at each other with a smile.

"We can do this" Emily said to me. I nodded back at her.

"We can do this" I said back to her with a confidence that had finally appeared from deep inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry, really bad writers block.. But I think I finally got it, hopefully I'll be able to write some more later or tomorrow, this writers block is driving me up a wall. HaHa, so enjoy for now, thank you so much for all of your encouragement and comments, and all the favorite adds in the past week! ENJOY!**

Take Me Back Home

My body shimmered in the sunlight, living in Washington all my life prevented me from the joys of the sun. Emily, Becca and I were right in Becca's backyard tanning. I could hear the ocean, her backyard was the beach, it was so comforting and quiet I loved every minute of it. It helped me deal with the fact that Paul was back in dreary Washington fighting two nomad Vampires who tried to kill me and my precious baby girl, Sarah. It had been 2 weeks since I had left and I was still antsy, but the sun was relaxing me. Rebecca's husband was at work for the afternoon, and the 3 of us decided to tan while the babies were napping. We made sure that we had brought our baby monitors outside, just in case. It was nice to just relax on practically our own private beach.

"Maybe we should move here" Emily chuckled. I laughed with her, I actually had been doing that a lot since I've been here. Everything about the atmosphere was so laid back and relaxed that all I ever did was smile, but underneath that smile was worry.

"Wouldn't that just be amazing, no first beach in the rain anymore, and no gray oceans, only blue" I sighed as I sipped a tiny sip of the Pina Colada sitting beside me on the table.

"Ugh first beach" my Sister moaned.

"I can't believe you guys still go there, it's so dreary" she said.

"Hey, we don't have blue beaches like you back in Washington" I said. She laughed.

"You two haven't lived until now" she laughed. My phone went off a few seconds later and when I looked over at it, I noticed Paul's name flashing on the screen, a smile came across my face. He called me every second of almost every day telling me that he missed me. I loved the attention I must admit.

"Hey baby" I said taking another sip of the amazing Pina Colada next to me.

"Are you drunk?" he asked. I laughed almost spitting out my drink, and so did the girls.

"No, I'm tanning, the sun makes me tipsy" I chuckled. I heard him laugh on the other line and it felt good to hear him laugh. It got silent for a minute, and I decided to ask the question that always brought things down.

"How's it going?" I asked. He let out one big sigh and I knew it hadn't gone well.

"Not good, we can't trace their scent anywhere, we know they've left" he said.

"Then why can't Emily and I come home?" I asked.

"Because, Sam wants to give it a little more time" I sighed.

"Tell Sam that his hunny has been getting hit on left and right" I looked over at Emily and we both giggled remembering when the 3 of us went out for a shopping day, her husband was great with kids, and actually his Sister had come by with hers and offered to watch Sarah and Logan, so we were free. Anyway, these 3 guys saw us and started to flirt, and it was just a relief from all the stress and we had promised to tell them guys had been hitting on us, so they'd tell us to come home immediately.

"He already knows, and what about you?" he asked.

"You know well guys can't really help it" I said in a joking voice. He laughed with me and it lightened up the conversation about the nomads.

"Baby I miss you so much, and I wish that I could just come there and ravage you, I know you are sitting there on the beach in your sexy bikini, and thinking about it is.. Umm well damn I'm horny" he said. The girls both started laughing hysterically, due to his loud voice on the other end I knew they both heard.

"Do you have me on speaker phone or something?" he questioned.

"No babe, your just loud" I laughed.

"Don't you worry as soon as I get home don't you worry I'll make sure I fix that problem" I laughed.

"I'm glad you are having a good time baby, I really wish I was there enjoying it with you" he said.

"I do too, Sarah misses her Daddy, she keeps saying Da Da Da Da" I laughed.

"Tell my girl I miss her too. I promise we'll have you girls home soon, I have to go and do some patrolling, we are going to check the state borders today, I'll call you if anything comes up. I love you so much, tell my munchkin I love her too" he said.

"I will babe. I love you more" I said and hung up. When I got off the phone I hadn't realized that tears had fallen from my eyes.

"I miss him" I said burying my head into my hands.

"I miss him so much" I cried harder. Emily came over to me and sat down on the chair, I heard her crying a bit too.

"Aw you guys, don't worry you will be with your guys soon" she said.

We hadn't told Becca the whole story, we had just told her that someone had broken into our home, and that they hadn't caught the guys yet and they had been running around La Push, breaking into homes and almost killing people, which is why Emily was here with me. She had no idea that they were apart of the hunt, she just thought they told us to come to Hawaii to be safe in case anything else happens.

~*~*~*~*~*

Emily and I both plopped down on the couch next to Becca, her hubby was sprawled on the recliner staring at the T.V. Another few days had gone by, and there seemed to be no change in anything.

"Those two did not want to shut up and go to bed" I sighed. Logan and Sarah both cried their eyes out for what seemed like hours. They seemed upset and every time we put them in separate cribs they would cry. We finally got them to go to sleep when we put them in the same crib. Those two had some strong connection that none of us could understand.

"I'm exhausted, god I wish we could just throw this onto the guys" Emily laughed slightly. Rebecca laughed with us.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier" a familiar sexy voice asked from behind me. Emily and I both grabbed each others hands, I knew her heart stopped because mine did the same. I heard Becca and her husband laughing. We both stood up and when we did behind us stood Paul and Sam, there arms were crossed and they both had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well Sam I guess they really didn't miss us" Paul said nudging him. Both of us let go over each others hand and ran to our man. I ran directly for Paul, his strong arms wrapped around my body and he lifted me off the ground.

"I couldn't be away from you any longer" he whispered into my ear. His grip around me made me feel safe again, I hadn't felt safe since we had left Washington. He placed me back down on the floor and kissed my lips.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily questioned.

"We wanted to come and be with our girls" Sam said to her.

"That can't be all you're here for" I said. Paul's face lit up, he looked so excited like a little boy.

"What's going on you two?" I asked. Emily and I were really confused, Paul took my hands in his and I felt his thumb rubbing against the top of my hand. After only a few seconds of silence I looked behind Paul and coming into the room was Dad and Jacob right behind him. I looked at them.

"Guys…" I looked at Dad, he had a plastic bag lying on his lap, and his smile was huge. I laughed a bit, Dad in Hawaii was a bit amusing, him and his cowboy hat, didn't fit in. Jake was behind him smiling away. I looked back at my Sister and her husband who were now standing together holding each other.

"Rachael sweetie, we brought you something, you'll be able to use it in the next few days" Paul said to me.

"Dad what's…" I walked around Paul and stood in front of my father, "What's in the bag?" Jake grabbed it from dead and held it straight.

"Is that …." I took a gulp and felt tears forming in my eyes.

"It's Mom's dress" Dad said with a smile, I could see a slight tear rolling down the side of his cheek.

"But Becca didn't get to…"

"Rach, please it's not a big deal, I'm married and was happy with my dress, this we kept for you. We knew you had your eye on it" I looked at Becca, and I could see tears streaming down her eyes. Anything with Mom set us both off.

"Your going to look beautiful in it" Dad said. Jake handed me the bag and I held it close.

"Why did you bring it here though?" I asked wiping my face full of tears.

"Because baby, you and I are going to get married, right there in your Sisters backyard on the beach in 2 days" Paul said pointing at the beach that was her backyard.

"I… what about… are you guys serious?" I asked. They all nodded and laughed.

"You guys" I cried. I felt a bunch of arms go around me, it was my Sister and Emily.

"Rach you deserve the perfect wedding, not a wedding in dreary Washington, but one here on the beach with perfect weather and with the people who love you most" Becca said to me.

"I love the idea, this is amazing" I said crying and laughing at the same exact time. I could not believe that my Family would do this for me, I didn't want to ask about where the nomads were, I was too excited that my Family cared this much. I didn't think life could get much better then this.

I couldn't think about how fast the next few days went, we had to make quick arrangements for everything. Half of it was somehow mysteriously already planned, and I didn't know how they had done it without my knowing. I think all along they had known what was going on and had kept me far out of the loop. It was the night before the big day, and Emily and I had just put Logan and Sarah down for bed, once again in the same crib. If they weren't in the same crib they both cried their eyes out, when we got home we'd have to work something out. I was lying in his arms, he was holding me tight and kissing my head.

"How long have you guys had this planned?" I questioned. He chuckled slightly and kissed my head again.

"It was actually planned last week, your Sister called your Father telling us you were trying your hardest to stay happy. She knew on the inside that you really weren't. As soon as she told me you were hiding everything, I immediately thought that maybe we should surprise you, I thought it would take your mind off of everything with what happened" he said. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm really happy you guys did this for me, I wasn't expecting anything like this, it's so intimate and so perfect, just the people I love. I just have one question, how are things in La Push?" I asked. Paul shrugged.

"When the nomads vanished Carlisle called off the search, Sam thought it would be best too. We figure the next time they come back we'll be ready for them, so don't you worry about it" he said with a smile.

"You always seem to amaze me Paul, it's one amazing thing after another" I told him, I kissed his warm moist lips and we both moaned as I did. I pulled back and I saw a smirk on his face I couldn't resist.

"Isn't it bad luck to sleep with the bride before the wedding?" he questioned.

"Do you see a rule book anywhere?" I snickered.

"What have I done to you?" he questioned.

"What you should be asking yourself is, what am I going to do to you" he chuckled and grabbed me. He rolled me over onto my back and pinned me down on the bed. His smile was more devious and sexy then it was a few moments ago. I watched his eyes look me up and down in my cute little nighty.

"Did your boobs get bigger?" he questioned. I laughed.

"Perv!" I smacked him as he leaned down against me. He kissed me hard on the lips and slipped his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I pulled down his boxers and felt the bulge of his package on my thigh. He started to rub against me, and kiss my neck softly.

"I guess this is our honeymoon" he laughed.

"It's certainly a perfect one" I whispered as I felt him suddenly slip deep inside of me. I tilted my head back and wrapped my legs tightly around his waste, pushing myself against him harder each time he would thrust on top of me. I rolled over once he was finished and smiled to myself.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked as I fixed my nighty and he put his boxers back on.

"I've been ready since the moment you asked me" I told him.

"There is no turning back, your stuck with me forever" he said staring at me.

"Oh god no! Maybe I'll just take out a good insurance policy on you and then kill you off when I don't need you anymore" I chuckled.

"Way to steal my idea" he said. I just began to relax myself, I turned off my light and he shut off his, I heard pounding on the door so loud that my heart jumped directly out of my chest and halfway across the room.

"PAUL, RACH, IT'S LOGAN AND SARAH!! HURRY!" I heard Emily cry.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: After writing the last chapter and debating what to do with what i wrote at the end of it, I finally somehow just opened up works, started writing and wala here's the next chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, thanks for your amazing comments once again, let me know what you think!!! ENJOY! **

**Dark and Stormy**

All I could think about as I put on my robe was, my baby is hurt. I watched as Paul jetted out of the room first, after tripping over himself to get on his boxers. I came rushing out right behind him and into the room where we had the babies sleeping. I know I had the baby monitor on, and I couldn't believe that I couldn't hear a thing. I could hear the crying from down the hall as I rushed towards the room. When I got there I noticed Emily looking down into the crib. She turned to me and her face streamed with tears. Part of my Sisters window was broken and there was glass everywhere.

"What's wrong?" I ran to the crib and as I looked over I noticed a bite mark on girls neck. She was crying so loudly that I didn't know how to comfort her.

"Someone call Dr. Carlisle right away" I yelled. Sam was the first to flip open his phone and began to dial. Not more than a minute later my Sister was in the room questioning us. I had Sarah in my arms and Emily had Logan in hers. The two wouldn't stop crying, they had been bit by Vampires, the venom must have been spreading. They sounded like they were in pain. I bounced Sarah back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Shhh it's okay, Mommy's here" I cried. With both of them crying loudly I noticed Sam walking out of the room, Becca was still yelling at Paul trying to find out what the heck was going on. Her husband was right behind her tagging along looking like he had just woken from a really deep sleep. Emily and I stood close together trying to inspect the bite marks on both of our children. A strong breeze blew the white curtains that were swaying in the wind.

"Paul explain this to me right now, WHY IS MY WINDOW BROKEN AND WHY ARE THE BABIES SO UPSET?" Becca was interrogating him. Dad and Jacob had finally heard the commotion, she had a big house and they were all of the way on the other side and just getting to us now. I watched as Dad rolled over to her and took her hand, forcing her to come with him. Jake rushed to my side and checked Sarah.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND" I yelled, noticing Sarah becoming calm all of a sudden. She didn't go limp or anything, she looked at me, I was cradling her in my arms, and she was looking directly up into my eyes. She didn't look different at all, Logan has stopped crying too, and Emily and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Carlisle wants to know…." Sam was about to speak but was cut off by the eerie silence that filled the room.

"What happened?" he questioned covering the bottom of the phone with his hand.

"I don't know, they just stopped crying" I said still investigating my baby with Jake, while Dad and Paul were speaking with my Sister and her husband.

"Look the wound, it's closing up" Jake said noticing the two bite marks on her neck were disappearing. Emily and I both looked at each other in shock, I saw the look on Jake, Sam and Paul's face.

"That can't be…" Sam walked over to his son and checked him out, Logan seemed normal.

"Um.. Carlisle, I thought it was proven that Vampire venom could kill werewolves?" I heard him ask. I noticed Becca and her husband's mouth dropping at the mention of the two mythical creatures. He wasn't on speaker so I had no idea what he was saying to Sam. I watched impatiently as he nodded his head and finally hung up the phone.

"Carlisle said he's going to call us back and do some research, that should have killed them, turned then into one. I think that's what they wanted, I think it was the nomads, they must have followed one of us here" Sam said sternly as he checked out his son one last time.

"Could it be the fact that they have werewolf in their blood, and maybe one day that's what they are going to be, and I remember Jake and Paul telling me that werewolves heal fast, so maybe the bite healed, maybe everything you guys thought about the venom killing werewolves.. But wait you guys aren't children of the moon correct?" I was trying to remember the old folk tales that we were all told as children. I looked at my Sister again who was trying to comprehend real life and the stories. Sam, Paul and Jake all shook their heads "no".

"Technically you guys aren't really werewolves but shape shifters if I serve my memory correct, so maybe the venom only affects full blown werewolves, you know the ones that howl at the moon and only turn on one" I could see their faces understanding what I was getting out. I noticed Sam dialing Carlisle right away.

"So, that means maybe it doesn't affect the shape shifters" I looked down at Sarah who was wide eyed and happy to be in my arms. She started playing with the string on my silky night gown that hung out from the blue robe I had on.

"Why didn't you two ever tell me any of that was real?" Becca looked at Jake and then back at Dad.

"Becca, what we told you and your husband tonight needs to remain just between you. We weren't aloud to tell anyone about shifting, it's just a secret that you don't tell, but even worse now that you know Vampires exist you could get yourselves killed" Jake said. Becca's eyes grew wide.

"But how?" she was scared and I noticed her grabbing to her hubby for dear life.

"They have these "head" vampires who are like the rule makers. They don't like when human's find out about them, which is why Bella Swan had to be changed into a Vampire when she fell in love with Edward Cullen, it was really either they do it or Edward does it, but it kind of just worked itself out when she had the half breed Vampire human baby. If they find out that anyone knows their secret they can find you, and well it won't be pretty" Jake said. I knew the subject about Bella upset him, but he had to tell her because if anything happened to Becca it would be our fault for bringing out problems here to her.

"I feel so left out of the Family" she looked like she was going to cry.

"Are you a were… shape shifter… whatever they are Rach?" Becca looked at me like a hurt puppy. I shook my head, and I could see relief in her eyes.

"Then am I going to turn into one?" she asked.

"No, the only female is Leah Clearwater, I'm sure you remember her" she nodded.

"Of course I do" Sam and Emily both winced at the name.

"No other girl has turned yet, I think we are pretty much in the clear, as for the babies, I think they have a 99% shot to became one" I told her. She nodded.

"Can I go to bed now?" she asked. We all nodded.

"That would be best" the two of them took each others hands, both looking still a bit stunned and frightened, and they walked out of the room. I looked down in my arms and then over at Emily holding Logan and noticed the two of them were asleep.

"She's going to sleep between us tonight" I told Paul, he agreed and Sam and Emily had agreed not to leave the babies alone.

"I'm going to watch the house" Jake said.

"We'll go with you" Sam offered. Jake stopped and looked back.

"You guys should stay here in case they come here, who will be here to fight them off? Plus I'm pretty good on my own" Jake said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Be careful Jake" I said quietly. He kissed Sarah on the top of the head, and then me on the cheek, in a heartbeat he was out the window. I looked over at Sam and Emily who were watching Logan carefully.

"What did Carlisle say about my theory?" I questioned.

"He see's your point as a very reasonable explanation. He's going to look into that as well and call us when he gets information. He said from what I had explained it didn't look like they had started any sort of transformation" Sam said. I felt relieved that at least I knew our children wouldn't become blood sucking fiends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you doing up?" Becca questioned. I was rummaging through her humungous black and white decorated kitchen looking for food when she caught me. I sighed and then looked up at the clock on the wall it was 4am. I had been up since the incident.

"I can't sleep" I told her. She eyed me and then leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Worried about Sarah?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's part of it.." I closed the cabinet above the stove and walked over to the island too. I leaned over next to her and placed my head on her shoulder. She tilted her head towards me and sighed.

"What's the other part?" she asked.

"A lot of things, like I don't know should Paul and I do this wedding thing today? I mean is it really a good time when there is someone out to get us and they are here" I told her.

"Maybe they got what they wanted, they bit your kids tried to turn them into what they were… this is still so weird talking about this, but maybe they wanted to turn them, they thought they did and now they are gone" she said. I shrugged.

"I hope that's the case" we both jumped when we heard the sliding glass doors in the kitchen open. I looked up to see Jacob, he looked beat and wrecked and was pretty much naked, he only wore torn boxers.

"What did you do with your clothes?" Becca asked. I snickered slightly and so did he.

"It's what happens when I shift" he said coming to join us.

"Ew please put clothes on, you're my Brother" she said, he smiled and moved to the other side of the island so we didn't have to see anything.

"How'd it go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Their damn scent is gone again, I don't know they are strange creatures. I wish I knew what they had wanted" he sighed as he picked up an apple from the basket in the center of the island.

"Maybe Becca was right, she said maybe their purpose was to turn our children into Vampires" I shrugged.

"Could be… but who knows. They are gone for the moment. I'm going to nap for a few, I'll make sure I stay alert though, if I nap out on your porch I'll be fine" he said.

"But Jake my porch is outside" Becca said.

"I'm like a dog, I can sleep outside" he joked. Becca laughed slightly.

"This is all too weird for me" she said. I noticed Jake looked directly at me, he knew something was up.

"Rach wake up your getting married in a few hours" he smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't.. maybe with all of this…"

"Rachael, this is your day stop being negative and enjoy it. You aren't a negative person so why the change?" he asked.

"Life can do that to you. I just don't know if it's right to have a wedding when those guys are still lurking somewhere in the shadows" I told him.

"Hey, don't you worry. You have 3 wolves who can smell them" he said.

"Then how come we didn't know tonight" I said softly.

"I don't know, maybe we weren't expecting it so we weren't alert"

"Listen to me Sis, everything will be okay" he said. I sighed and we both watched as he walked back outside to sleep on the porch.

"I think everything will be perfect, so why don't you go and get some rest, you want to be rested for later don't you?" Becca questioned. I shrugged.

"I guess"

"Rach snap out of it" she said.

"I CAN'T SNAP OUT OF IT WHEN MY CHILD WAS ALMOST TURNED ITNO ONE OF THEM!" I yelled. She backed away.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I think you should do it, you deserve it" she said. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded.

"I know" I said softly.

~*~*~*~**~

Paul was sitting up in bed when I came back from the kitchen. He was stroking Sarah's head and watching her sleep.

"Hey" I said walking in and taking my spot in the bed. He smiled.

"She's a fighter" he said with a smile. I nodded.

"She sure is" I smiled back.

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and even though this happened tonight I want you to know that I still want to marry you today. I want by the end of this night to call you my wife, no matter what we have to do to make that happen, I love you Rach and nothing, not even sick twisted blood sucking creatures can keep that from happening" he said taking my hand. I nodded.

"Your amazing" I said to him.

"I love you" he said kissing my lips as he carefully leaned over Sarah.

"I love you too, and I'm ready to be your wife" I said.

"Good, now cheer up and forget about them, because today is our today, but first get some rest you look miserable" he said.

"I'll try" I gave him a reassuring smile and got myself under the covers, turned off the light and tried to fall asleep, after the terrible night we just had.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The end of this chapter may seem like a closing, but it's only a closing for this part of their lives. I have some exciting stuff for you guys, and I promise it's going to be different then the Jake and Nessie story, I'm not going to switch POV's or anything, it's all going to be Rachael. Some of you wanted some Rachael and Paul action, so this chapter gives you a scene of that! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to write, but it's short and sweet. ENJOY!!! More soon!!**

**I Now Pronounce You…**

I woke up to Sarah crying, we had placed her right in between us, Paul was already gone and out of bed. I yawned and looked at the small clock on the night stand next to the king sized bed we slept in. It was 1pm, no one had woken me up, and I was getting married at 5. I jumped quickly out of bed and grabbed Sarah. I could feel that it was time to feed her, so I got myself situated on the bed and allowed her to have some breakfast. She slept a long time as well, she was most likely tired from all the chaos the night before.

"Hey can I come in" it was Emily knocking at my door, I shifted myself to cover my exposed breast.

"Yeah" I said making sure that Sarah was comfortable. She had Logan in her arms, and he was being silly making noises. Sarah knew he was in the room because she stopped feeding and made a giggling noise. I laughed and so did Emily. She sat down next to me on the bed and smiled.

"We have so much to do with you today, your Sisters going to do your hair and I'm going to work on the makeup" she said.

"What happened to the appointments we made?" I asked.

"We decided to let you sleep in" she said.

"Okay, but who's going to do your makeup and hair?" I questioned.

"We are going to do it ourselves, it's your day you're the bride you get pampered" Emily said.

"True, I could use some pampering" I laughed.

"Where's the bride?" Becca questioned slowly making her way into the room.

"The guys are all on the other half of the house and are preparing the backyard with my husband. You go and shower we'll watch Sarah" Becca told me. They must have planned my whole day without me, go figure.

My shower was long and peaceful, it was really the first time since I had gotten here to Hawaii that I felt comfortable and extremely happy. I let the warm water run down my body and shut my eyes. I heard the door creak open and my heart beat quickly. I opened my eyes and hugged myself tightly.

"Hey baby" it was just Paul, he peaked his head around the shower curtain and I almost fell backwards. He smirked.

"Your not supposed to see the bride on her wedding day, it's bad luck you jerk!" I yelled placing one hand against my chest and the other against the cold blue tile on the wall. He laughed.

"I told you I don't believe in that" he said as he stepped into the shower, fully nude and ready to go. I laughed.

"I was working on the backyard for you, I'm sweaty and needed a shower" he laughed.

"Paul have you noticed how big…" he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, his wet naked body clung against mine. "how big.. this house is and how many bathrooms there are?" I chuckled. The feeling of his hard package below made me wet just at the feeling, I felt his hands slide up my sides and shivered.

"I thought you were going to comment on my big.." I smacked him before he finished his sentence. He chuckled.

"So can't we just have one last go at it before we become husband and wife?" he whispered into my ear. I felt his lips linger and the warmth of his breath in my ear. He started to nibbled slightly on the outer edge of my ear. I felt him bend down slightly and pick up my right leg, slowly he lifted it to right by his hip. I felt him slide into me even before I could protest or even before I could agree. I moaned and titled my head back as the pleasure soared through my body.

"Are you sure you didn't want this?" he questioned. I laughed.

"You're a pain in the ass and always get your way with everything, don't you?" I asked him. He smiled as I felt him push into me some more, he was moaning along with me, and both of us ended up getting a rhythm that caused quite a loud yell from both of us.

"I could be a pain in your ass if you just.."

"Paul god, way to ruin a moment" I laughed as he lifted me off my feet and wrapped my legs around his body.

"Are you sure you can hold me up" I laughed as he struggled slightly.

"Give me props we are in a shower, and it's slippery, if I fall you fall, I may be strong but this is a difficult task" he laughed. I smiled and my lips met his, they were soft and tasted so good. I slid my tongue so deep into his mouth, that his moan vibrated my tongue.

"You never had a problem before" I joked. He laughed with me, and continued to thrust deep inside.

"You feel so amazing" he whispered. I tilted my head back again and moaned with him still holding me in his arms. I felt him release all that he had in him, and then he let me down. I then felt a warm washcloth rubbing against my back after I had turned around to grab the shampoo. I stood back up straight and allowed him to wash me all over.

We both stepped out of the shower and he dried me with a towel still standing there soaking wet. He made sure I was dry before he grabbed his own towel and wrapped it around his lower half. He grabbed me and our eyes met, they made me melt, and I felt like that girl I was over a year ago falling for him. I was lost in his eyes and in the moment, our lips touched for what seemed like forever.

"The next time I see you, you'll be walking towards me in a beautiful dress and all made up, and then you'll be my wife, today feels so unreal" he said. I pulled away not noticing the tears falling from my eyes.

"Why are you crying beautiful?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Because it's all so unreal" I said to him. He kissed my lips.

"Are you happy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes! I'm more than happy, now get out of here so that I can become a beautiful bride" I told him.

"Your already beautiful" he said kissing my lips. He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers into mine and then pulled away, watching me as he opened the door and shut it again to give me privacy to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I took a step into the back door and peaked outside, I was already in my dress, it was a beautiful A-line dress, with short sleeves that hung off of my shoulder, the beading was mainly on the top of the dress, the bottom flowed nicely down my hour glass shaped body. I loved the color, it wasn't a pure white dress, but it was an ivory color that went nicely with the darkened color of my skin. Daddy rolled up next to me in his wheel chair, while far down the beach I saw Paul standing straight ahead of me, underneath of gazebo looking towards the door, the gazebo was white and had green vines going up the sides. Standing on both sides of an isle made out of a red carpet that lay over the sand was, my Sister, my best friend, their husbands, and my Brother, My Sister held onto my daughter and Emily held onto Logan while Sam's arms wrapped around her.

"So are you ready?" Daddy asked. I looked down at him and smiled, a tear escaped from the corner of my eye, and I saw one fall down his cheek as well. He smiled at me.

"I'm so proud of you honey, you've been through a lot this past year, and I want you to know that your Mother would have been proud too" he said. I nodded, thinking about my Mother made me loose myself a little bit.

"She's here isn't she?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Of course she his sweetie, she's right there over the gazebo, watching over you, your husband to be, and your baby girl" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but giggle, because he was wearing a cowboy hat and a tuxedo.

"What?" he questioned.

"The hat goes perfectly with the outfit Dad, I'm sure Mom is up there yelling at you to take off that hat" I laughed. He nodded.

"She probably is, but she's going to have to deal with the hat" he laughed.

"So are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand. With his other hand he wheeled himself forward and we went down the isle together. Becca's husband knew how to play the guitar, so he sat down when he noticed me walking out, and I heard the sounds of guitar music echoing through the beach. It was a beautiful song, not the traditional wedding song, and I loved it.

Paul's face dropped when he saw me, his mouth almost hung open, he seemed all excited. I smiled back at him when I could finally see his face up close. He looked so excited. My Sister had gotten a priest from the church her husband goes to, he said he would do the ceremony. He was a short balding man with brown skin. He was in all black, and stood there with the book he was going to use to perform the ceremony. When I got to the right spot I bent down and Dad pulled my vale behind my head. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You look just like your Mother in this dress" he whispered. That made me feel incredibly beautiful.

"Thank you Dad" I said as I stood back up. When I stood back up, Paul was standing right there next to me. Dad took his hand and mine and placed it in each other.

"Here son, you deserve my girl. I know you can take good care of her" he said.

"Thank you Billy" he said smiling back at him.

"Call me Dad" he smiled. That was the first time he had ever told Paul to call him that, even after all of Paul's years of heartbreak from his Family, this was the first.

"Thanks Dad" he said shaking his hand with his free one.

He led me over to where the priest was standing, and then turned towards me. I turned so I could face him as well. The ceremony started and the only thing I could think about was, this guy was going to be my husband, we had a Family and now we were going to make it whole. Jake brought over the rings to us. We said the vows that were required of us, and slipped the ring onto each of our fingers.

"The groom had a few words for the bride" the priest said nodding to him.

"My beautiful Rachael, my life and my soul. I may not of looked broken when we met, but I was. The second you came into my life I felt whole again. You took me into your life with no questions, you were scared and so was I. When things finally fell into place everything felt right, with an imprint or without" I looked around to see if anyone had noticed he said that, the priest didn't which was good. I then turned to stare back deep into my almost husbands eyes.

"You and my beautiful baby daughter will always be the only two in my life who can make me feel like I matter. Rachael you are amazing, I've loved you from the moment I met you and always will" he said. I felt horrible at that point I hadn't thought of anything to say to him. He smiled and wiped a few tears that had fallen that had gone un-noticed.

"But I don't have…." I began to say as he placed his pointer finger on my lips.

"I already know how you feel and I don't even have to hear it" he said with a smile. I smiled back, but still felt bad. As soon as the priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife…" I could see both of our faces lighting up. In my head I heard my Mom's voice, she was telling me how proud she was of me, and how much she loved me. She also told me she had been watching everything, and that she was watching over the Family, including the newest addition.

"You may kiss your bride" he said turning to Paul. I snapped back out of it and looked into his deep brown eyes, suddenly remembering the morning we shared together in the bathroom. His lips met mine and slowly we kissed. It wasn't a dirty kiss, but behind it was passion and lust. We pulled away both realizing the power of the kiss and then turned back towards everyone. Paul picked me up and carried me over to my Family.

The rest of the day consisted of Hawaiian food cooked by my Sister and Emily, sometime between all the chaos, and just a lot of fun. I couldn't believe how such a small wedding could be so amazing, it's true you don't need a million people to celebrate your day, you only need the closest people in your life. I had them all right here under the Hawaiian nighttime sky. The beautiful stars lined the sky and there was not one cloud to cover them. Paul and I sat on the beach, I had changed out of Mom's dress and was just in sweats. His arm was wrapped around me, I could still hear them in the background drinking and being silly.

"This is the best day of my life, besides the day I held Sarah in my arms" he said.

"Oh, and the day I met you… again" he said. I lay my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"It's one of my favorite days too, I never realized how perfect a small wedding could be. When you're a kid you dream of a big wedding with lots of people, but it's all just people wanting stuff they don't need, when all they really need is the man they love and their closest Family" I said.

"It was perfect wasn't it?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned over and pulled something out of his pocket. He put it in front of my face, it was a rectangular box.

"Open it" he said. I looked at him funny, and opened the box, inside of it was a key.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"It's for our honeymoon" he said.

"Honeymoon?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're going to stay at one of the bungalows down the beach for the night, just you and me. Jake and Dad and everyone are going to keep an eye on Sarah" he said.

"Paul, this is amazing. Just you and I alone again?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Just us" he said kissing my lips.

Just us, it repeated in my head several times as we continued to sit on the beach that night. The day was coming to an end and everything that happened was amazing. I couldn't believe I could hear my Mom's beautiful voice in my head, telling me how proud she was of me. All of the bad things that had happened the past few weeks, led way to a happy ending. I smiled at the thought and decided to let my mind roam blank. I didn't want to think of anything, nothing of the past and nothing of the future, for right now I only wanted to think of the right now, sitting here with my husband and enjoying the stars and the sound of the ocean.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yeah, I know the title is from a song in High School Musical lol, but it fit the chapter. A few notes, first sorry for the lack of updates, just so all of you know there will be a small sequel to this story once it's over. It's another story that adds onto the kids life, I'm actually half way finished with it, it's meant to be sort of a one-shot kinda deal, but a little longer. Also in this chapter I had to make up Paul's last name since Im pretty sure he doesn't have one lol, he's just Paul. So I gave him a last name. Um. .I think that's about it. I'm sorry once again for the lack of updates, I've been busy with wedding stuff and also writing down all I can for the sequel so I don't forget. I must say I'm really having a good time with the sequel and I can't wait to post it. For now enjoy this next chapter, since some people wanted the honeymoon I chose to start it off with that and end it with a time jump! ENJOY! Let me know what you think! Oh and Don't worry the Nomads will be back!**

**Start Of Something New**

I felt like a bride you only see on T.V, he carried me gracefully into our hotel room for the night. The room was big, bigger than our whole house combined. My Sister sure knows how to book expensive things. The room had a main room, which had white walls and tan carpeting. The main room had a balcony that when you opened the curtains over them, you had a view of the ocean. As you follow the windows there is a big master bedroom, with a California King sized bed, and of course another balcony. The master bathroom, had a hot tub and a shower inside of it.

I stepped into the bathroom, and the hot tub was full with hot steamy water and rose petals floating around. He had set me down the second we got into the room, and I went exploring and when I found this I gasped. I heard his footsteps as he came towards me. His arms wrapped around my body.

"I made sure they put rose petals in there" he said. His placed his lips on my ear and I felt him nibble slightly.

"Can we afford this?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"I didn't get to pay much towards it, your Sister she's the one, and well everyone chipped in" he told me. I turned around and looked at him. I reached up for his perfectly moist warm lips. He was thinking the same thing I was thinking. Luckily I had taken off my wedding dress an hour ago, and was in easy to take off clothing. He undid the zipper on my hoody and then pulled down my pants. He kissed and massaged my body as he did. When I say he kissed every part of me, I mean every part of my body. He started at my breasts once my hoodie and t-shirt were off. Then proceeded down my stomach and further down he went. I moaned with pleasure once he hit a spot that always seemed to get me. His touch was soft and his lips made me wet with excitement.

It was my turn, I took off his shirt and began to kiss every muscle on his chest. His soft brown skin glistened in the light. I rubbed my hands all over his body, as I made my way down, taking off his pants and then lightly sucking on his package below. I rubbed his legs up and down as I did something that normally I wouldn't do. It was only the second or third time I had agreed to it. I liked when he moaned my name, I loved every minute of it. He lifted me from my position on my knees and kissed my lips again. We stood there for a few moments embracing each other naked while kissing. He then proceeded to pick me up as he had done to bring me into the room. He stepped carefully up and into the hot tub. The warm water tingled my skin and I felt turned on by the heat. He sat me down right on top of him, I adjusted so that he could be inside. I moved my head to the side so that he could suck on my neck gently. It tickled, but was such a turn on I couldn't let him stop. I grinded slowly on him while he kissed me.

"So why don't we get one of these?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I think we'd be a little too naughty with one of these" he said.

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean what happened to the sex addicts that we used to be?" I questioned.

"Oh, they are here. I definitely didn't go anywhere" he chuckled.

"Well then we need one of these" I laughed.

"If we got one of these, then what would be the fun in it after a while, I like how it's a once maybe never type of thing. There is something about it being like that.. It turns me on" he said right into my ear.

"You turn me on" I told him. He moaned as I shifted up and down, the water was making funny noises and I couldn't help but laugh, I heard him laugh a little under his moaning.

"I can't believe it, your Mrs. Rachael Hatch. How does it feel?" he questioned.

"Huh? Mrs. Hatch" he stated thrusting upwards causing him to go deeper each time. I yelled really loud, thank god we weren't at home. I couldn't help myself.

"Mmm, your stuck with me for good now babe" I told him.

"Don't you mean stuck in you?" I chuckled.

"Your such a cheese ball do you know that?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but you find me irresistible" he laughed.

"Totally" I told him.

He was laying on the California King sized bed when I had finished washing myself off in the shower. He was reading a magazine in just his boxers. I felt myself getting turned on again, but felt too tired to get myself all dirty again. He looked up from his magazine and watched me as I dried my hair with a towel, taking my hair out and shaking it. I looked at him, his smirk was huge, something else was too, I laughed and he noticed shifting around to make it look innocent.

"So Mrs. Hatch, what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?" he questioned.

"How's about lying in bed with my husband, ordering a nice meal, and passing the fuck out" I said. He smirked.

"I like the way you think" he told me as I slipped on the sexy pink silky robe that Emily had gotten me. I crawled into the bed and he placed his arm around me. I sunk into his warm body and held on tight. I felt him kiss the top of my head and butterflies tingled in my stomach and fluttered through the rest of my body.

"Your beautiful" he told me. I felt myself blush. I looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"So Imprint or no Imprint you and I would be in love either way, I couldn't resist you. I never told Jake this but I always had a crush on you. I used to eye you in school, I mean you were always so confident and beautiful, I was too afraid to even talk to you" he said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Oh come on Rach, you were the shit in High School, smart, beautiful, everything and I was just Paul and nothing else" he said.

"You were something else, you won my heart" I told him. He held me closer.

"I told you we'd fall for each other either way" he said.

"I know, I believed you" I told him.

"You think we'll have to worry about Sarah, you know falling for Logan. I mean those two are inseparable now, what are we going to do when they are teenagers?" I questioned.

"Hopefully they'll be best friends no matter what, and then maybe he'll fall for her too. I know she'll be as smart and beautiful as her Mother, who wouldn't fall in love with her.. Uh oh, do I have to get a shot gun?" he questioned. I laughed.

"No killing boyfriends, parents won't like that much" I told him.

"Your right, maybe just a paintball gun?" he questioned.

"No!" I yelled and laughed at the same time.

"Okay, then I'll just give them the talk" he said.

"How about you let her tell the boys off herself" I told him.

"I'm a Dad, I don't just let boys off the hook. I am a boy and well I know how they think" he said.

"Are all of them as naughty as you?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"All of them" he said.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to protect her forever" I said.

"You two ladies are all I care about, I'll do anything for both of you. You're my everything both of you" he told me.

"And your ours" I told him.

**5 Years Later (August) **

"Ma Ma" I felt a tug on my pants as I was washing dishes. I looked down to see my grown up girl, she was 5 now, going on 16 I swear. She had her little black pocketbook around her shoulder, her long black hair reached the small of her back as she flipped it back. She was wearing a green dress with black leggings, and cute little flats that Jake had bought her. I shut off the water and dried my hands with the towel sitting on the counter next to the sink. I looked down at her.

"Yes baby?" I questioned.

"When we go see Logan?" she questioned. I kneeled down next to her.

"As soon as Daddy gets home we are going to Logan's for dinner" I told her with a smile. She looked at me and the little dimples on her cheeks appeared as she smiled too.

"When Daddy getting home?" she questioned as I stood back up.

"In a little while, I can see your all ready to go" I laughed. She twirled around to show off her outfit.

"How long is little while?" she questioned.

"Long enough for you to watch a movie" I told her. She paused and thought about it for a second.

"That's a long while, Mommy" she said crossing her arms, I laughed.

"C'mon sweetie, I'll put on Lilo and Stitch to pass the time" her angry face turned to a smile.

"K" she said and skipped over to the couch.

I heard a knock on the door, and quickly pressed play on the Blu-Ray player and walked to the door. When I opened up the door a tall, lady with dark skin and curly black hair and glasses stood at me door.

"Where's my son?" she questioned.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have an incredibly bad headache, but still yet I managed to try to write another chapter, this one is a serious one and I hope you all like it though. I wasn't sure where I was going when the woman at the door showed up, but I just went with it, and now I'm going to post it for you. Hope you enjoy it, I tried even though it hurts to look at the screen. **

**Uninvited **

"Excuse me?" I questioned the woman at the door.

"My Son Paul, I know he lives here, where is he?" she questioned.

"Mrs. Hatch?" I took a gulp.

"That's no longer my name deary. If you were somewhat of a decent girl you would have invited me in already" she complained. I didn't like this woman already. So far she had insulted me, and asked rudely to see her son, whom she hadn't cared about since he was a baby. I looked at her and stepped aside. She stepped into the house and I shut the door.

"Is Paul expecting you?" I asked.

"Don't you take an attitude with me missy, who do you think you are anyway" she said looking around. I saw her eyeing Sarah.

"I'm Paul's wife Rachel, Jacob Black's Sister, but you would know that if you didn't skip out on your son" I told her.

"Don't you sass me young lady" she said pointing her pointer finger right at me. I backed away. She was still looking over at Sarah.

"I heard he married Billy's daughter, and I also heard he has a daughter too" she said coldly. I nodded.

"Yes, her name is Sarah" I told her.

"What kind of Quileute name is that?" she questioned.

"It was my Mothers name" I shot back at her. Sarah knew we were talking about her, she had gotten up from her seat and wrapped her arms around my legs. She looked up at Paul's Mom, like she was the wicked witch.

"Mommy who's the witch?" she questioned. I tried so hard not to burst out into tears laughing, I looked down at her and very calmly said, "Honey, that's not a polite way to treat our guest, this is Daddy's Mom" I told her. Sarah looked at her and squeezed my leg tighter.

"She's mean to you Mamma" she looked up at me.

"It's okay, finish watching your movie, okay?" I questioned.

"So we never finished answering my question" she said rudely as Sarah ran off to finish her movie.

"Your son is at work, if you'd like you can wait here, but I'd prefer that you treat me with respect in my house" I told her.

"You don't run your smart mouth with me girly, do you hear me?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry but anyone who disrespects me and my child in my house can't stay, if Paul wants to see you I'll let him know where you are, just give me the information" I told her.

"He won't want to see me, I have to come here on my own. It's important that I see my son" she said.

"If it was so important you would treat your Daughter in law a little better" I told her.

"I have to stay here and wait for him" she said. She stuck her nose up in the air, flung her purse and me and walked to where my daughter was watching her movie. She sat down on the couch opposite from her and Sarah gave her the death stare.

"Are you sure she's Paul's, she looks nothing like him" she spoke. I threw her purse on the table and grabbed my cell phone from off the counter. I quickly dialed Paul's cell, I hated to bother him at work but I needed this awful woman out of my home. The phone rang several times before he answered.

"Hey baby girl how's everything?" he questioned.

"Not good Paul" I told him. He sighed.

"Is Sarah okay?" he questioned.

"She's fine, but I'm about to throw your Mother out on the streets, seriously Paul. I need you home right now. She came unannounced and now she won't leave until she speaks with you. She's very disrespectful and the quicker you get over here, the quicker I can get rid of her" I told him. I knew she heard me because she turned around.

"Is that Paul?" she questioned.

"Yes you ungrateful bitch now shut up" I yelled.

"Woah, Rach honey calm down, I'll be there in a few minutes" he told me.

"Hurry please" I told him. We said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Can I offer you a drink?" I questioned in an agitated voice.

"If you poison it, it wont be the end of me" she told me.

"I was being nice and offering you something" I told her.

"Well, offer the ungrateful bitch something, that's a change" she snipped.

"I'll have red wine please" she said all proper. I stomped my way to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of wine from the cabinet. I poured it into the red wine glass and like her little servant brought over the drink. It was no wonder why Paul had left his household, this woman was the definition of a horrible parent. She was watching Sarah closely, as I noticed her mouthing the lines to the movie and bouncing up and down happily.

"So, let's be civil about this, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"Because I'm apart of your Family weather you like me or not, your son married me and I have a right to know why after all these years you finally decide to show your face. When I got pregnant I told Paul to tell you, when we got married I told him to tell you too. He didn't want to tell you anything, and now I can see why. I deserve to know why after all these years of hurting him you come back to what, hurt him even more?" I questioned. She eyed me, and narrowed her eyes at me as she sipped from her glass.

"His Father passed away" she said sullenly. Gosh that hit me in the gut like a thousand pounds of bricks. Although he really said nothing about his Father, I remember him telling me he left long ago and they never really heard from him.

"I thought Paul never really knew his Father" I told her.

"He didn't, but he did belong to the tribe here in La Push, so he was important in general. I always kept him out of the picture because of several years of abuse, and once I got rid of him I became a bitter old witch as you like to call me, and well things happened and I blamed Paul for his Father becoming what he was" she said. I thought about Paul's anger issues and realized now where they had come from. His Family was messed up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" I apologized.

"I don't take pitty girl" she said. I sighed deeply and looked back over at Sarah who was now lying down, watching the credits. Her eye lids were winning and I noticed her starting to pass out.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to put my daughter down for a nap, she looks exhausted. Paul should be home any minute" I told her. She sipped her wine and then looked at me.

"At least let me watch the home shopping network, or my soaps" she complained. I almost threw the remote straight at her head, when I got up to grab it. I decided I better not, I placed it gently in front of her, then went back to get Sarah. She moaned lightly in my arms as I picked her up gently. As I set her down in her bed, I heard the door slam open.

"What do you think you are doing here?" he yelled. It was Paul, he was angry and that wouldn't lead to anything good, not now anyway. He couldn't phase in front of his Mother, who knows what would happen. I slowly came out of the room and stood in the entry way between the hall and the kitchen/living room area. His Mom stood up and looked at him. They stared each other down.

"I came to talk to you" she said.

"Well I suggest that you leave" he told her. She looked at him and walked straight over to where he stood. She eyed him, and with one motion she lifted her hand and slapped Paul square in the face.

"Don't you dare talk back to me" she said. I realized then that something was terribly wrong, she didn't budge when she smacked him. It was like it didn't hurt her at all. Yet when any other normal human would punch a werewolf, I heard Bella Cullen tried it on my Brother and well.. She didn't end up so lucky. She broke her hand, but Mrs. Hatch had power and strength. Paul's anger boiled up I could almost hear the blood boiling. I started to notice his shaking and as soon as I saw that I ran over to him. I grabbed his arm.

"Paul sweetie you need to calm down" I told him rubbing his arm.

"Not now Rach" he said breathing in deep. His muscles began to spasm slightly. I could feel his pulse riding through his veins. It was unstoppable now it was going to happen.

"PAUL YOU CAN'T NOT NOW" I yelled.

"RACHAEL STAY OUT OF IT" he yelled angrily. His Mother didn't seem phased by anything that was going on.

"Your Father is dead! I expect you to show up at his funeral tomorrow morning" she said.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER" Paul yelled.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man, I will see you at that funeral, he's your Father, I don't' care what I have to do to get you there" she said in her Motherly voice.

"I said I'm not going" he clenched his teeth together as he spoke.

"Paul you really need to…"

"I think you should shut up now" he said. I could feel them tremor taking over his body, his muscles flexed and his body twitched and before I knew it I was flying into the wall. My body slammed against it, somehow missing my head. I looked up at Paul and his Mom, she was in absolute shock.

"You are just like him" she chuckled under her breath.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he yelled. He grabbed for the table that was right next to him and picked up her purse. He shoved it in her arms and pointed towards the door.

"Get out of here now, before I do something even worse" he said still gritting his teeth. I couldn't move so I just laid there. My back was stiff, I tried to move and it hurt. The woman stuck her nose into the air and hurried out the door. I could see him breathing heavily, his shoulders moved up and down, and just as he turned he remembered what he had done.

"oh my god Rachael" he ran to my side and touched me. I winced with pain and looked up at him.

"Baby oh my god, I never met to hurt you" he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I'm just like him" he said, I could see the tears forming in his eyes. He looked distraught and hurt. I still loved him and knew it was my fault that I was hurt. I should have backed away when he told me to. I couldn't blame him, and I hated hearing him say those words.

"No, no baby your not" I said back to him. Tears formed more steadily in his eyes and finally they released. Streams of tears poured out of his eyes.

"Rachael should I call an ambulance?" he questioned.

"I think I will be okay" I told him moving slightly. I winced again and realized that I was hurting. I saw him get tense and he had a look on his face and I knew he was worried.

"Hey Paul relax I'm fine" I told him.

"I can't believe I did that, I'm just like him. I have too much of him in me" he sobbed.

"Paul, get yourself together. Just help me up" I told him. He shook his head and picked up me as carefully as he could. I tried to stand upright, and slowly but surely I was able to.

"I'm going to take a hot bath, maybe my muscles will relax. You need to relax too. I put Sarah down for a nap, why don't you relax for a little bit" I told him.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned.

"Nothing a nice hot bath can't fix" I promised.

"Rachael I really didn't…"

"Paul, forget it" I told him.

I found my way into the bathroom slowly, I drew myself a warm bath. It took me a while to step into the tub, but when I did the warmth on my sore body felt good. I didn't want to be mad at Paul, I loved him and he made a mistake. I know to stand away when he gets like that, he almost phased, I couldn't let that happen. I laid there and let myself soak up all the bathwater that I could. I had a feeling this week was going to be a long one. I put my head back on the towel I wrapped to support my head and closed my eyes, taking away all the pain that took over my body. Although I wish I could take the pain away that Paul was feeling at this very moment, but not even I could do something like that.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/ N: I dunno If I'm going to continue with this part of the story, I had writers block for a week on it, so I tried to sum everything up just in case. I'll decide in a few days, because I have just finished the short sequel to this story and I think it turned out really good and I'm so excited to post it for you. I'm really stuck on more story line for this story, so I feel like I should end it here, then do the short sequel and then end it. I've gotta concentrate on Broken Angel, to finish it, and finish up a few others. So let me know what you think and within the next few days you'll either get another chapter or you'll get the sequel that finishes the whole thing. Thanks everyone for your comments and adds. ENJOY!**

**Head Held High**

I finished with my bath and changed into something comfortable but nice enough to wear to dinner at Emily's. I walked into the living room and noticed Paul sitting on the couch watching T.V. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. It was an automatic response what happened next, his arm went around me and I leaned towards him, I put my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me softly, it hurt my back slightly but I still felt comfortable and safe in is arms like always.

"You okay?" I asked him. He had the T.V. on very low, I didn't have to speak up for him to hear though.

"I'll be okay, like I always say, all I need is you guys. I don't need my Mother or him for any reason" he said.

"Maybe you should try to get …"

"Rach, please I don't want to talk about it" he said.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to toss you like a rag doll. I'd never mean to hurt you ever you know that?" he questioned.

"I know baby, believe me I know. I trust you and I know that you didn't mean it. And when I say I'm fine I mean it" I told him with a reassuring smile.

"Mamma" I heard a tired Sarah cry.

"I'll be right back" I told him. I stood up and made my way to Sarah's room, she was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hey honey everything okay?" I asked her. She shook her head, still rubbing her eyes. I noticed a few tear stains on her face as she moved her hands from her eyes. She looked up at me with red eyes. I sat down on the bed with her, it was pretty low to the ground and part of it had bars to stop her from falling out of bed. When she turned 3 she started having nightmares so we put bars on her bed so she didn't fall out.

"I had a bad dream, and also my neck hurts" she pointed right directly to the spot where she had been bitten 5 years ago. I turned her neck to look, there were two white scars there from the bite.

"Hey girls what's going…"

"DADDY!" she yelled and suddenly out of nowhere jumped over me and ran to him. He picked her up and held her up high, she went from sad to happy as soon as she saw her Father. I smiled as I watched them.

"Hey princess, how's my big girl today?" he questioned.

"Not good, my neck hurts and I had a dream, about these scary guys with fangs" she told him.

"What happened?" he asked as he set her down.

"They bit me, I was a baby" she said. I looked over at Paul and didn't really know what to say. Should we tell her about Vampires and werewolves? I wondered what the right thing to do was. Maybe we should talk to Emily and Sam and see if they had told Logan.

"Um.. Paul can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Can I go see Logan now.. Pwease" she moaned. We both chuckled and looked at her.

"Yes honey, why don't you use the bathroom and get ready to go okay?" I questioned. She nodded. She loved to do things on her own, I had no trouble potty training her and teaching her to get ready on her own. She loved it, she was independent and I was happy to see her learning, she also loved to cook with me. Paul and I let her get ready and we walked into the living room to get our stuff together.

"Why don't we talk to Sam and Emily, see if they talked to Logan yet before we say anything, and find out if he's having trouble with his neck" I said.

"That's fine sweetie, we'll talk to them. I'm sure she's okay, she's never complained before, and even Carlisle looked into it, she seemed to not have any venom in her" he said. I sighed deeply and he put his arm around me.

"I just want my girl to be okay" I said.

"Me too" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Mommy I'm here" she announced. Both Paul and I couldn't help but laugh. She ran over to us and Paul lifted her into the air and she squealed with joy.

"Are we seeing Logan or what?" she questioned as Paul held her in his arms.

The second we got to Emily's house, I looked in the window and noticed a small face peering out. Not even a second after I saw him, he was at the door waving at us. Logan was a cute little kid, shaggy dark hair, brown eyes, tall and thin. He was now jumping up and down, Emily came outside to watch him. Sarah squirmed in her seat, so excited she almost forgot how to take off her seatbelt. I got her out of the car and let her down, Logan and her both ran to each other.

"Let's go you two get inside" Paul said. They both took each others hands and skipped back to the house.

"Hey Em, sorry we're late, we had an unexpected visitor" I told her.

"Oh, no worries on that" she told me.

"Ma Ma, Ma Ma" both kids ran up to us, as I was helping out Emily in the kitchen. They were holding hands, and I found it cute that they could fall in love so young. Sarah looked up at me with her big dark eyes.

"Can we go play outside, please" they moaned. We both nodded, and they jumped up and screamed "Yes" at the same exact time.

"Stay close to the house, it's getting dark" Emily said.

"Yes Mom" they both said dreadfully as they put their heads down and sulked away. We both laughed at the two of them. Paul and Sam were yelling and screaming about some sport that they were watching on T.V. while the two of us continued to set the table and prepare the food.

It didn't take long Emily had a majority of the work done, we had the table set and the food was prepared.

"Paul sweetie can you go and call the kids in, dinners ready and it's dark" I peaked my head into their living room where the guys were still into a game. He nodded his head, and stood up still looking at the screen. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen.

The next thing I saw scared the living daylights out of me, Emily being held closely by none other than one of the Vampire's that had bitten my baby 5 years ago, and standing by the stove with his arms wrapped around the kids was the other Vampire. I couldn't scream nor could I do anything, I felt frozen. Before I was able to think, and the second I heard Paul's voice, the Vampire holding Emily grabbed me too.

"SAM" Paul yelled, the second he saw what was going on. I could hear the rage in his voice, and noticed him shaking, I knew at any moment that he would phase.

"Paul don't do anything stupid, they have our kids" I spoke to him in an angry tone.

"Yeah Paul don't do anything stupid we have your kids" the one holding Emily and I, now by our hair, said. It hurt so bad to have someone tugging on your hair. I wanted to scream, better yet both Emily and I had tears streaming down our faces from the pain.

"She's right Paul" Sam said from behind him. He walked forward, with a macho like stance. His arms were out and ready to make any attack necessary. He was calm and collected, but I could tell deep inside he wanted to freak out just as Paul had. He put his hand on Paul's shoulder to calm him down.

"What can we do for you?" he questioned still sounding calm.

"We were passing through and felt the need to visit you folks again, for perhaps another snack, these babies tasted so good" the one holding the two children said as he licked his lips.

"Why don't you kill me and leave my children alone" I spoke out. The one holding me pulled me to my feet. He pushed Emily to the side causing her to slide across the floor slightly. She quickly regained herself and ran into Sam's arms, scared and unknowing of what to do. He wrapped his arm around her as she sobbed.

"Rachel!" Paul screamed.

"Paul don't" I said. I could feel the Vampire's presence lingering near my neck. It was almost as if he were breathing, but I knew he wasn't. I felt his teeth scrape lightly against my skin. I had tons of salty tears streaming down my face. I noticed Sam had put Emily behind him and went to grab Paul who was about to make a leap for the two of us.

"Mmm your wife is tasty" he snickered. The other Vampire laughed wit him, as I felt his teeth still against my skin.

"If you have me, let the children go" I told him.

"You heard the lady, let them go" the one about to have me as a meal said. The Vampire shoved my children so hard against the floor, I thought they had been hurt. Emily ran to their side.

"Rachel don't do this" Paul said in an angry tone.

"Paul, please let it happen, it's what's best" I told him.

"How is it what's best, you becoming food for these blood suckers, how is that right? You did absolutely nothing wrong" he said. The Vampires hissed at the mention of them being blood suckers.

"Paul drop it, I love you" I said trying to be strong for my Family. I heard Sarah whimpering my name.

"It'll be okay sweetie, Mommy loves you very much. Daddy will take care of you I promise everything will be fine" I told her. His teeth were pressing even harder into my skin, still yet to break it.

"I can't do this without you Rach" he said.

"Aw well isn't this a touching moment, but we really must be going, dinner is getting cold" he snickered.

"You lay one hand on my wife I swear to….." he was yelling so loud I could hear the tone in his voice. He was trembling and just as I was about to yell back at him, I heard the loud explosion of him changing. He had phased, I heard Sam growl at Paul and forcing himself not to phase. The second that Paul phased the Vampire sunk his teeth into me. I screamed in pain and wasn't sure what the sensation was, but it burned all over.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE" I heard an un-familiar voice burst through Emily's door. I wasn't sure what was happening, but the Vampire who had a grip on me dropped me to the floor, my neck was bleeding, and my body was trembling. The pain caused me to scream loudly, it was an awful scream, one I never wished to hear. I heard my baby girl crying still in Emily's arms, but wanting to run to me. I saw two tall dark figures. I noticed them in the blurring of my eyes. I was beginning to loose my conscience, and had no idea what was going on. One of them, ran after the two Vampires who fled while the other crouched down beside me.

"Relax my dear, relax" he said rubbing his hand over my forehead.

"You need not worry, it will all be over soon" I felt another set of teeth digging into my neck, I couldn't stay awake anymore, I just couldn't do it. I blacked out, in hopes that maybe this isn't the last time I'd see daylight.

When I woke I felt sore and stiff, my eyes hurt and my body felt funny. I heard a few voices, 2 un-familiar ones, the rest were all known. When I opened my eyes Paul had his arm around my stomach and his head lying on the couch, while he sat on the floor. He was paying attention to the two dark clothed figures and didn't see me waking up.

"Ma Ma?" Sarah questioned. When I heard her voice, I followed it to find her staring intensely at me.

"MA MA, MA MA, MA MA" she cried out. Paul sat up and looked at me, as Sarah ran to my side.

"What's going on?" I questioned. I looked around the room, then tried to sit up but was forced back down by Paul.

"Stay relaxed sweetie, it's going to be okay" Paul said stroking my head.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"So sorry I couldn't introduce myself before sinking my teeth into you my dear, I'm Aro and this is Marcus" both of them had the palest skin I had ever seen, and the slickest black hair. They dressed in black and kept a series face.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"We are Vampires who don't normally save human's, but you just happen to be lucky my dear" Aro said again. I nodded.

"Where did you…"

"We're from Italy, we are like royalty in the Vampire world. We aren't usually used to saving human's, if I wasn't so intent on killing those two nomads, you most likely would have been dead. I'm no vegetarian like the Cullen's, but I sucked it up" he said.

"We must be heading back now, we got the two nomad's who were causing issues everywhere they went. We are sorry for the trouble" he nodded his head at me. I sat there still confused as to why Vampires would change their minds and not kill me when they very well could have. I heard Paul thanking them, Emily and Sam too. Sarah looked at them like they were the scariest things she had ever seen. She had her little hands tightly around mine.

"Hey sweetie" Paul was the first one to come back into the room, he sat down next to Sarah on the floor. His fingers went through my hair as he eyed me. He looked scared and relieved at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. I nodded.

"How long have I been out for?" I questioned.

"About 24 hours" he told me.

"Wow, what happened?" I questioned.

"They caught the nomad's and killed them, Sam and I helped them burn them. They apparently are these big Vamps who are all big and mighty in the Vampire world. They were here searching fro the nomads, when they realized they were attacking friends of the Cullen's, they decided to help rather than finish the job. It was very nice of them, and it's odd, but your alive baby and that's all that matters" he said.

"I guess I won't be turning into a Vampire then" I sighed in relief.

"Nope definitely not" he said.

"Oh shoot, what about your Father's…."

"No Rach, I'm not going. They put me out of their life for so long, I'm not going to put up with it, not now and not ever. If that women comes to our house again I will loose it, I don't want her coming anywhere near you or my child" he said.

"Paul you cant…"

"Sweetie, let's just forget about my parents for right now, let's just be happy that we are all safe and no long have Vampires to worry about" he said. I sighed.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I just thought things could just be right with them. If you want to keep it this way that's fine. I love you Paul and I'm just so happy to…" I started to sob.

"I know sweetie, shh, just relax for now okay?" Paul said lightly.

"Okay" I whispered. He kissed my head.

"Ma Ma, I love you" I heard Sarah say.

"I love you too baby girl" I told her. She squeezed me tight and then hopped down.

"Can I go play with Logan?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie, go ahead" we both said.

"I was so scared I was going to loose you" he said, I noticed some tears welding up in his brown eyes. I touched his face and caressed his cheek with my thumb.

"I thought I was going to loose you too, I would sacrifice my life just for yours" I told him.

"I was about to do the same, but you jumped right in there, I'm the guy I'm supposed to do that" he said.

"I couldn't let you" I told him.

"You are such a brat sometimes" he chuckled through his tears. I smiled.

"Yeah I know" I said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed my lips with such passion, I felt like I was flying.

In only 6 years worth of time so much had happened, I had become a Wife and a Mother. I was glad to come back and get reacquainted with my Dad and Brother. Being each one of those things, was a thrill to me, I couldn't of asked for anything more better than the life I have right now. Yes I was slightly injured just bitten by a Vampire, but I was still feeling good, I had my Family and Friends and it's all I needed in my life. With all the struggle's put behind us, there were still plenty more to come. Things like my baby girl growing up, getting her heart broken and mended, and also my husband's feud with his Mom, maybe someday it'll work out for the two of them. For right now I couldn't be happier, with the sound of my little girl's voice giggling in the background and the comfort of my husband I fell back asleep with my head held high and my life in order.


	23. The Way I Loved You Sequel Part 1

**A/N: So I decided to just go with the sequel, like I said I had no idea where to go with the Paul and Rachael thing, so here's the first part to the 24 page sequel, this is only 5 pages, I just wanted you all to get a feel for this part of the story. Let me know what you think. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Way I loved You**

_Everything is cool, _

_It's all gonna be okay_

_And I know maybe I'll even laugh about_

_It someday, but not today, no. _

_Cause I don't feel so good, I'm tangled _

_Up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me. _

_And it might be wonderful. _

_It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. _

_Oh, but even if I fall in l love again with someone new. It could never be the way I loved you. _

_-Selena Gomez _

***This mini sequel is in Sarah's POV***

Logan had long black hair, perfect skin and the brownest eyes I had ever seen, from the day he was born and the first day I met him, I knew we connected. I was staring at a picture of the two of us in the park last year after school. I wasn't sure what we were, we weren't "together" as in the sense of boyfriend and girlfriend, but most kids at school thought so. We were more than just the silly stereo type of boyfriend and girlfriend, we were much more.

If your wondering who I am, I'm Sarah Hatch, daughter of Rachael and Paul Hatch. I'm 16 years old and I'm the spitting image of my Mom, with shorter hair. My hair bounced freely at my shoulders, I curled several strands of hair, giving it the bouncy look that I loved. It was my sweet 16 today, and it was a night that I'd hope to remember forever. I looked back at the brown eyed girl in the mirror, in just her bra and panties and stared.

My Family had a secret, well it wasn't really a secret here in La Push, but it was a secret that only our world knew about. The world where Vampires existed and one day I may become a shape shifter and turn into a wolf. So would my best friend, and the whole idea of it scared the living daylights out of me. Most of the shape shifters including my Father phased when they were my age, it was a scary thought, but one that both Logan and I had been prepared for. Both of our Fathers were part of the group that had phased. Only one female has been able to, which gives me a small feeling that I may be one too. I heard Mom and Dad talking one night about how Dad imprinted on her, and how they mainly imprint to make stronger wolf babies. So did that give me a greater chance? Today I had turned 16, I was worried. Logan was 2 months behind me, his birthday was in October then he'd be 16 too, maybe we'd change together? If we changed though would we want to be together? Would we be able to imprint on each other? Could two shape shifters imprint on each other? The only thing is I wasn't sure how much in love with Logan I was, or if it was just a Brother and Sister type of relationship. We had been best friends since we were born, would it be worth it to change that now?

Hanging on the wooden closet doors directly behind me was my Sweet 16 dress. It was dark purple and it reached the top of my foot when it fell. It was a long chiffon dress, with a beaded waste, and an awesome empire cut waste for my muscular body. I had small healed shoes that matched the exact color. I spun my vanity chair around to face my full sized bed with of course my favorite color, purple sheets. The walls in my room were a light green which complimented the dark purple. I had beautiful wooden floors in my room, Dad had done an amazing job turning my room into a teenagers room, instead of a child's room. He surprised me for my 13th birthday, he made me stay over at Grandpa Billy's, and Uncle Jake and his imprintee Renesmee kept me company. It was a weird situation with them, he imprinted on her when she was born, but she's half Vampire and half Human, she's aged now, stuck at 17 forever, I kind of feel bad, but Uncle Jake won't really age either, and neither will my Dad, either forever or until this shape shifting thing ends.

I stood up and walked over to my dress, I grabbed it off of the hanger and slipped it onto my body, when I turned again to look in the mirror I saw a me I hadn't ever noticed. My makeup done exclusively by myself, I learned that from a Vampire named Alice Cullen. Sweet woman, I definitely liked her. The Cullen's are long gone though, with the exception of Renesmee. The rest of her Family got up and moved to Canada in order to keep what they are under the radar. Of course Renesmee and Uncle Jake go to visit all the time, but her parents don't mind her living with Uncle Jake. But back to me seeing myself differently, I felt different, and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach about my party tonight. Grandpa Billy offered his backyard for the occasion, I was okay with that, I'm not the type to need anything fancy.

I heard a knock at my window, my room was on ground level so sneaking people in wasn't a problem. I pulled the purple curtains over to the side and Logan's handsome face stared directly at me. I opened my window and looked down at him, his shorts were all cut off at the bottom, he didn't have shoes on and his shirt was ripped. He was breathing heavily when he came to the window.

"Where have you been?" I questioned crossing my arms. His beautiful brown eyes were glowing when they looked at me. His eyes traveled the whole length of my body, up and down then back up again until he reached my eyes.

"Can you let me in?" he asked. I squeezed my arms tighter and stared deeper into his eyes.

"I don't know, are you going to disappear for another 4 or 5 days, and then show back up at my window?" I questioned. He gave me a look that said, just let me in so I can explain. I sighed and pushed the screen up allowing him to crawl in. I walked over to the mirror and sat down in the chair in front of it, while he closed my window back up. He turned back to me, I didn't notice before but his face was dirty, he looked bulkier then he had last Friday night. His hair was now chopped off, it was messy and thrown around. His light brown skin almost looked more perfect then it already was. He looked different, and I didn't know who he was. He was quiet and I was too for at least 5 minutes. It had never been that weird between us. He just let his eyes rest on me, and I let my eyes rest on him. He sighed and finally sat down on my bed.

"If your ass is dirty that's the last place your sitting" I stood up quickly and crossed my arms again.

"Did you finally get your period or something, your PMSing today" he said standing up slowly.

"No and would it be any of your business?" I asked.

"Kind of" he said. I knew what he meant, the only other girl to become a shape shifter was Leah Clearwater. She was Logan's third cousin, if it even goes that far? But anyway, she never got her period and never knew why, then she phased one day, and it was kind of clear about that. Of course that made us all think that I would be the next female shape shifter.

"Thought for sure you were going to miss my party today, I mean with no phone calls, or anything. Every time I called your house, your Mom and Dad would tell me you weren't there. What's going on with you Logan? You're my best friend and your treating me like dirt?" I questioned. He came over to me and went to reach out for me.

"Logan, pretty dress" I pointed to the dress. "Dirty boy…" I pointed to him. "NO touchy" I said. He backed away.

"Dad said not to tell anyone" he said looking down at his bare feet.

"Tell anyone what?" I felt anger inside of me, and I hated it. I was so mad at him for not reaching out to me the past week. My blood boiled deep inside of my body and my heart raced.

"That I phased" he said, his eyes finally caught mine and it had all made sense. He hadn't spoken to me since last Friday, he told me that night while we were watching T.V. that he didn't feel good, so he went home. I hadn't heard from him since, and I should have noticed the clothes, My Dad and his looked like that after they had just phased. I felt bad, I had just been so mad at him to the point where I didn't want to speak to him, and then he tells me this. I looked down and twisted my foot around, I couldn't face him, if I did I would cry.

"Hey" his voice was soft and it made my heart pound and the tears that stung my eyes, stung even more when he spoke. He stepped closer and with his soft but dirty hands, he touched my face, being careful not to rub any dirt off his hands. His hands had even gotten slightly bigger, when his pointer finger touched my chin and lifted it, the tears that I was holding back fell softly onto my cheeks.

"Why are you upset?" he questioned. Every time he spoke to me it hurt, I had this deep gut wrenching feeling that this change would affect our friendship. Something was missing from the connection we once had, it made my stomach ach.

"Are you upset because it happened to me first?" he asked. He tried to lift my chin so that I could look him in the eye, but every time he got close I placed my head down and tried not to look. I shook my head.

"Would you mind telling me why then?" he asked. I shook my head "no".

"Your difficult" he chuckled. I smacked him lightly on the arm, I knew that shifters gave off and incredible amount of heat, but I couldn't feel it off of him, not one bit. Could that mean I'd be changing soon? I didn't feel the heat, and I didn't feel the imprint, I guess I was just hoping for it to happen.

"And you're a jerk" I sobbed.

"Can I give you your birthday gift?" he questioned. I looked at him and wiped my eyes hoping none of my make up had run. I nodded. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. It didn't looked damaged from his run over here, I looked at him funny and he handed it to me. I lifted open the small blue velvet box and inside was a ring. A Claddagh ring was placed neatly inside the box. It wasn't just a normal silver ring, the heart in the middle was a green gem, surrounding the green gem, were diamonds.

"What is this for?" I questioned. I felt myself on the verge of tears again.

"Sarah, you know how much I care about you. You and I have been best friends since our Mom's placed us next to each other in the crib. I wanted to show you on a little bit more of a deeper level how much I care, well since we are getting older and all. I want you to know even if I don't imprint, I don't care we are stronger than that" he said. I looked at him, I knew he didn't imprint, it would have happened already, both of us knew that. I wondered if during the week he didn't speak to me that he got the ring to make sure I knew that he and I would still keep the connection we always had. He reached for the ring and pulled it out of the box.

"It's beautiful" I told him.

"Not as beautiful as my best friend" he told me. He placed it on the ring finger on my right hand, and faced the heart outward.

"No matter what happens Sarah, please don't loose faith in our friendship" he said. I shook my head.

"I could never loose faith in you" I told him.

"Can I hug you?" he asked. I nodded because there was a lump in my throat so big, that I couldn't speak. He wrapped his arms around me, I could feel slight warmth radiating through his body, but not enough to warm me, because I was already warm. I loved how our bodies felt when he hugged me, they fit perfect together like a puzzle. He pulled away and both of us checked my dress.

"See I didn't mess up your dress" he said proudly.

"No you didn't, I'm sorry I got mad before" I told him.

"You had every right to be mad at me, I didn't speak to you for a week" he said. I picked up my right hand and looked at the ring.

"Thank you" I said to him. I finally was able to look my best friend in the eye. He nodded his head.

"Your welcome. I'll go and let you finish getting ready. Save a dance for me?" he questioned.

"I'll save a million for you" I told him. He smiled and ran to the window. Before he jumped out, he looked back at me for a minute. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice, I kept my eyes on the ring, and on the mirror. He looked upset with himself as he jumped out of the window and back to his house.


	24. The Way I loved You Sequel Part 2

**A/N: I felt like posting part 2, I have it all done, so I may just throw it all up there, cuz I'm excited to hear your thoughts. ENJOY! **

**It Might Be Wonderful **

**Part 2 **

I sort of felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, I knew he didn't imprint. If it would of happened it would have been right at the time when he saw me after the change. He didn't seem like he had imprinted, it seemed kind of like the same old Logan. I wished for so long that even if we didn't that nothing would mess up what we had. I was worried, and I could feel myself tearing up when there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" it was Mom. Always worrying, her and I had this connection where whenever something was wrong she knew it. It was stronger then what Logan and I had, it was a Mother and Daughter bond that no one could break.

"Yeah" I said. I put my hand down and stopped staring at the ring on my finger, she shut the door lightly and turned to smile at me.

"I had this feeling in my chest that you were upset" she said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I feel things changing Mom, I can't tell if they are good or bad, one change already happened" I said. She nodded.

"I know, Logan?" she questioned. I nodded. She knew everything.

"He was just here, I'm sorry I know you don't like when he sneaks in" I told her. She smiled and pushed a wave of my hair back behind my ears.

"It's okay, I'm not upset" she told me. I felt a little relief but not enough to feel better about everything.

"He told me that it happened to him, I just kind of feel like things are going to be different now, I mean he left me out of the dark for a whole week. We've never once not spoken for that long. I feel things in my gut, I feel that they are changing and I feel like we have already drifted apart. My stomach hurts and I feel.. Broken" I told her. Mom was my other best friend, always good to talk to. She was the best Mom a girl could have. When I had stumbled home drunk one night when I was 14, Logan was helping sneak me inside when Dad noticed. He got angry with me really angry, Dad has some anger issues, Mom yelled too, but a few hours later she was in my room telling me about her drunk stories. I knew I could always count on her.

"You two no matter what will always have your weird connection that non of us could figure out, you two are almost like twins, always knowing when the other has a problem. You will always love each other even when it's the hardest to. You have to just trust that everything in the end will happen for a reason" she said touching my shoulder.

"Mom, I think I'm in love with my best friend" I told her. She smiled.

"I think he loves you more than you know" she said to me. I had a feeling she was right, he loved me no matter what. He was always there, from the first day Kindergarten when I fell down and scraped my knee on the playground, to the huge fight I had gotten into with the "popular" girl in school. He was always there standing up for me and making sure I was taken care of. When my parents were away for a few days and someone was lurking in my house, he knew somehow and before I knew it he was at my window, and inside the house making sure I was okay. He had given me the ring that shows a promise to love that person forever, no matter what. He did love me despite everything that was going to happen now.

"I think your right Mom" I said to her. She smiled.

"You know my door is always open to talk, I don't always have to come to you" she said.

"I know" I told her. She stood up.

"It's time to get over to Grandpa's, everyone should be there in an hour" she told me. I nodded unsure of what the rest of the night would bring, and unsure of what my life would turn into after the night had ended.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The evening sky lit up, with a purple and orange like color, when we pulled up to Grandpa's house, there were tons of white lights all around the front, and I could even see them glowing from the back. I stepped out of the car, Dad was already here setting up for everything. Mom walked around the car to me and linked arms with me. I noticed on the ground leading up to the steps were lights as well. I had no idea how the backyard was being transformed for the first of two big days in a girls life.

She led me up the pathway and we turned just before we got to the door with the ramp off to the side of Grandpa Billy's house, who was in a wheel chair. We came around back, and when I saw what they had done I froze. I saw Dad, Sam (Logan's Dad), Logan, and Uncle Jake working like crazy. A big beautiful white tent took up the entire backyard. Underneath the tent were rows of tables, with purple table clothes, and white underneath. In the middle of the tables was a dance floor, I looked at the other side of the dance floor and noticed a DJ setting up. White and Purple lights hung front of the ceiling of the tent, and everything looked so pretty.

I thought for a second that I had walked into the wrong backyard and this wasn't for me. I was frozen and I heard Mom laugh. Logan knew the second I had stepped into that backyard before anyone else had noticed me. He turned himself around and smiled. He was still wearing his beat up clothes, but he looked so handsome like always. I felt my heart pounding with all sorts of emotions. I had no idea that he was helping set this up.

"This whole vision was Logan's" Mom whispered into my ear. My mouth dropped and I turned to her.

"He made this whole thing happen, your Father and I don't have much money right now, and well he helped out a lot. I told you he loved you more than you know" she whispered again. I couldn't believe it, Logan had made this all happen. My best friend and the only guy who I held close to my heart. He walked over to us quickly with a smile.

"What do you think Mom?" he questioned. We both laughed. He had always called my Mom that and I always called his Mom that. She was like a second Mom, always taking me in and watching me and vice versa with my Mom.

"I think it's gorgeous Logan, you envisioned this so perfectly. I think we have a happy girl here" she said looking at me. I covered my mouth in awe. I felt great, and although the ache in my stomach was still strong, the love that I felt from him balanced the pain.

"I'll let you two talk, I'm going to go inside and see if my Sister and Emily need help cooking" she said.

"Aunt Becca's here too?" I asked. She nodded.

"I thought she wasn't coming because of the baby?" Aunt Becca had just had her baby girl 3 months ago. She was perfect in every way, another beautiful addition to the Family.

"She decided that she couldn't miss your Sweet 16 for anything" she told me. I felt like I really had people in my life who were amazing, including the guy standing right in front of me. I heard the DJ starting up the music, making sure everything was set.

"This was all you" I said when I finally took my hands away from my mouth. He nodded.

"Another reason I stayed away from you all week" he said.

"Logan, it's absolutely amazing, you're amazing" I said. He smiled. I heard the DJ still playing around with songs, when one that came on was slow and I felt something deep inside of me click, when the lyrics started.

_Never has there ever been more stars above_

_Never has there ever been a truer love_

_Never have I ever looked in eyes so bright_

_Burning deep into my heart, my soul tonight_

_Let me take this moment_

_Let me make this vow_

_There will never be another_

_I promise you right now_

_That I'll give my love to you so faithfully_

_Not a truer love could ever be_

_Sure as the river rushes to the sea_

_I'll love you faithfully_

_Yes, I'll give my love to you so faithfully_

_You're all these arms of mine will ever need_

_Sure as the world keeps spinning endlessly_

_Faithfully I'll give my love to you _

_(No Authority-Faithfully)_

After the first verse and chorus Logan held out his hand.

"Would the birthday girl care to have this dance with me?" he questioned. I nodded as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He was still wearing his ripped up torn clothes, but I didn't care. For the moment no one else was in the yard, not even the DJ or my Family and friends. It was only Logan and I. He brought me to the dance floor and twirled me around. This was a song that Logan and I had found on one of Mom's mix CD's. When they weren't home we went through their music, this song always stuck in our heads, and somehow it was the first song played the second I walked in. I could see flashes going off, but ignored it. Logan and I were the only thing that mattered now and that would ever matter. We danced perfectly together, my stomach ache had gone down to almost nothing with the touch of his body against mine.

"How's your birthday so far?" he questioned. I smiled.

"It's going pretty good actually" I chuckled. He pulled me in closer.

"I have something else to give you later" he told me.

"Haven't you done enough?" I asked him. He shook his head with a smile.

"It's just one last thing that I have to do" he told me. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder.

When everyone arrived it was like nothing could go wrong. Everyone that I knew was here, some friends from school, the other shape shifters, including Leah Clearwater the only female wolf, and her Brother Seth Clearwater. I was happy when Renesmee Cullen, Uncle Jake's wife and imprintee showed up. She was technically my age, and her and I got along great. I found myself on the dance floor several times during the night, the DJ was amazing, and the atmosphere was alive and happy. I danced with Dad to that annoying "Sweet 16" song that every girl dances with their Fathers. I did the whole candle lighting ceremony, talking about the 16 most wonderful people in my life. Including Grandma Sarah, who couldn't be with us. I was named after her, she died in a car accident when my Mom and her Sister were young. I never got to meet her, but I wish I could have.

It had to be almost midnight when I started to feel the retched pain in my stomach again. I wasn't sure if it was because of Logan or if my body was reacting to a change that was supposed to occur. I brushed it off as I said goodbye to my Family and Friends, and thanked them for a wonderful night. The DJ started to tear down his booth, and Dad and Mom were cleaning, as I chatted with Renesmee about my upcoming school year.

"Hey" I heard Logan's voice whispering in my ear, and his arms wrapped around me in a way I had never felt them before. Renesmee smiled at the two of us.

"Can I steal her away?" he questioned. His warm breath was lingering on my ear, I felt myself tense up slightly. Renesmee looked at us and smiled warmly.

"Of course you can, we were just having some girl talk" she said. He chuckled and pulled me towards him. I watched as Renesmee walked away and left the two of us standing there with him holding me. He twirled me around and kept hold of my hands.

"Come with me" he said tilting his head and grinning. My heart was racing as he pulled me around to the side of the house where no one was. He leaned me up against the side of the red house, and placed both of his arms around me.

"What's this all about?" I questioned him. I couldn't help but smile, Logan was my one and only best friend, but every time I was with him, I felt stronger about him. He cared a lot, and that's what really mattered most to me. I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him though, it was so hard not to.

"You're my best friend right?" he asked. I could feel his eyes starting deep into mine, they didn't veer from mine once.

"Of course I am what kind of silly question is that?" I questioned. He laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to make sure, because what I'm about to do may change a lot of things between us. I just wanted to make sure that no matter what we are best friends, and that nothing can change that" his voice was deep and my heart ached for his touch and the sound of his voice all the time. I wondered what he had meant by the words he had just said. I waited a few seconds unsure of what was next to come.

"Logan, your scaring me a little" I said shifting a bit. His grip got tighter around me as I did. He let go of my right hand, lifting his hand up to my face. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine, and made my stomach flutter. His thumb caressed my face softly as I looked deep into his eyes. Everything was quiet, once again the air around me allowed me to feel that we were the only two in the yard. He licked his lips quickly and then bent down slightly. He was a bit taller than I was, but not by much. Although the change had really made him muscular and a tad bit taller, we were still similar in height. My eyes focused on both his lips and his eyes. He moved closer to me and with every second my heart beat grew quicker. I felt like there was a hammer in my chest. One last time he licked his lips and when I felt them touch mine, my eyes automatically closed. His lips were soft, softer then I had ever imagined. They were moist and warm and as he pressed harder against my lips I began to feel myself kissing him back. His other hand reached down to the small of my back pushing me tighter against his body.

Did it have to end? Couldn't this moment just last forever, I thought it could and now and even then I had wished it would have. What he said next sent me for a loop and is what triggered my body to change. He pulled away slowly, my eyes were still closed and they stayed that way for a good 30 seconds after the kiss. I was breathing heavily and so was he, his thumb still caressing my cheek, I opened my eyes to look straight into his. We both stood there.

"I… I didn't imprint" he looked down and I noticed a tear falling from his eyes. Logan didn't cry, well except for the time when we were 5 and.. Well never mind he was crying. I felt myself choke up too, it had been what we had talked about since we knew what we were talking about. I had a knot in my throat the size of a tennis ball, when all hell broke loose and my body started to shake. I began to feel feverish and as the tears slid down my cheeks they actually felt cool compared to my body temperature. He looked up at me and definitely noticed something, his eyes changed from sadness to worried. I couldn't move my body was trembling and my heart rate was going up by the second.

"Oh shit!" I heard him say. He grabbed me picking me up like a baby and ran me to the backyard.

"PAUL!!" he yelled.

"JAKE, DAD, IT'S HAPPENING" he yelled as he ran me through the back door of my Grandfathers home. Mom, Emily and my Aunt were all in the kitchen putting things away when Logan brought me inside.

"Put her on the couch" I heard Grandpa Billy say. Mom and Dad were by my side in under a minute. I held onto Logan not wanting to let him go.

"Logan, ice pack" Dad said to him. He tried to pull away but I kept a strong grip on him.

"Sweetie you have to let go" he said to me. I hesitantly let go and he ran for the kitchen. My Aunt was flipping out and Emily was telling her to calm down. I was looking around the room, my vision was blurry and my stomach was in knots again. The same knots they were in this morning. He came back quickly with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and placed it over my head. I was still shaking but nothing was happening. Wasn't I supposed to be a wolf by now? I saw Logan's Dad, Sam, he was on the phone with someone and I couldn't make out what he was saying. I screamed when a sharp pain fluttered through my entire body. I convulsed and felt Logan's touch holding my legs down.

"That's unusual" I heard Dad whisper to Logan.

"She should have changed by now" Jake added. I looked over at my Mom, tears raced down her eyes as she whispered something to Dad.

"Someone call Carlisle Cullen" Dad said.

"I got it" Renesmee was there too, she got out her cell phone and called up her Grandfather.

"What's going on?" I questioned. I finally was able to speak.

"Logan watch her for a minute?" Dad questioned. He nodded and Mom and Dad both got up to talk to each other. He grabbed me hand and was now kneeling on the floor beside my spot on the couch.

"What's happen….ING…." I screamed again, the pain once again surged through my body. I started to cry again, I didn't know what was going on. His hand grazed my forehead, and then he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know, but your going to be okay. I'm not going to leave your side not once. You believe me right?" he asked. I nodded unable to speak again when the surging pain ripped through me like someone was throwing me on a thousand spikes.

"I'm right here Sarah, not going anywhere" he kept whispering over and over again into my ear. The sound of his voice helped me but not enough to ignore the pain. I heard Renesmee handing the phone to my Dad. Something about Carlisle coming right away, and that he'd be here very soon. It didn't take a Vampire too long to travel, they didn't go too far into Canada. I yelped in pain once again, this time slowly each body part got the pain, but not all at once.

"It hurts so bad" I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around me, while I lay there. The shaking had gone down but the pain was almost causing me to hurl. His body against mine was calming and it felt good. I didn't want to let him go.

"I'm right here okay? I know I keep saying that but it's true. Oh and Sarah.." I made a sound to let him know I was listening to him.

"Even without the imprint, I'm so incredibly in love with you and I promise I won't let anything happen" he whispered softly into my ear. If I could then and there I would have kissed him, but the pain was so unbearable I could barely stay conscience anymore. I nodded my head quickly.

"I love you Logan" it came out in a raspy voice, but I knew he heard it and only him. When he pulled away from me, I felt the pain again this time it hurt worse, I heard myself scream worse then I had in the past few minutes. It wasn't even me, or at least I felt as if it weren't. In the middle of screaming it stopped, but I was still screaming, my fever felt so high, my ears cut all the sound off, then a few seconds later everything went black.


	25. The Way I loved You Sequel Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad your enjoying the sequel, here is the 3rd**** part, I feel like I need to tweak the next part, so I'll most likely have that one up by the end of the weekend. So here's part 3 enjoy! And thanks for loving the sequel!**

**Tangled Up Inside**

A few rays of sunlight peaked through the window, I could sense it on my eyes. The blackness was slowly dissipating, and I felt different parts of my body twitching. I didn't feel like I had changed into anything, as I moved my legs I felt like I had kicked something. I heard a grumble. My eyes opened and lying curled up at the end of, I looked around it definitely wasn't my bed, I must still be at Grandpa's house, then I realized it was Mom's old room. Anyways curled up at the end of my bed was Logan. He looked like he had a long night. He didn't look to comfortable. I shifted my weight and he grumbled again, a few moments later his eyes opened and he looked at me. It took him a few seconds to register that I was awake.

"Sarah" his eyes widened and he un tangled himself and crawled right over to me. He was checking every part of me, my face, my arms, my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I heard light sobs coming from his chest.

"I'm so glad your awake" he cried. I held him as tight as I could, but body was sore and I still had no idea what was going on. He pulled away and looked at me. His hair was all messy from sleeping and his eyes had bags under them.

"What happened to me?" I questioned. His hand touched my face and caressed it softly.

"Do you remember those nomad Vampires that came after us when we were around 5?" he questioned. I nodded. Still remembering that horrible day.

"Well when we were babies we were both bitten by them" my jaw dropped, why hadn't I known about this?

"Apparently because we had the shape shifters blood in us the wound healed, but not the venom inside of us, for me my change was rough but not that bad, the venom seemed to of washed out of my system, it didn't wash out of yours" he said.

"So what Am I a Vampire now?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Your still alive, but the venom stopped you from phasing, you were supposed to phase last night, Carlisle took some blood of yours to test you that's how we knew the venom was still there" he told me. I went to scratch my neck when I noticed a bandage there. I jumped realizing what had happened last night.

"Did he bite me?" I asked in a whisper.

"He did, but it was only to suck the venom out" he told me.

"Basically the venom stopped you from phasing, you still may phase though so you can't go out and do anything crazy okay?" he questioned.

"What about school? It starts real soon?" I questioned.

"Your parents have been discussing it, actually let me go let them know your awake. They've been worried sick. I told them to go get some rest, I wanted to stay with you" he said.

"I'm glad you did" I told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Weeks that felt like years past the summer ended and fall appeared. The last half of summer consisted of visits to Dr. Cullen's old house in which he stayed at just to make sure I was okay. He kept himself hidden, he never aged and the people in this town would get curious. Logan didn't seem to leave my side, I think he ended up sleeping at my house more times then his own. I wasn't sure how Emily and Sam felt about it, but I knew my parents didn't mind.

It was the first day of school and last night was practically the only night he didn't stay. I was feeling okay, the pains had faded a bit, but they still invaded my body. I just hoped that I would change sooner rather than later. It had to be coming I was still feeling it. My body was telling me to change, my skin was warmer than usual.

The first day of school was a little exciting, Junior year is the start of looking for Colleges and finding out what your going to do. I was a bit nervous I had to admit, what could a wolf girl do? I guess I could always talk to Leah to see what she was up to, and how she handled it. Then again I'd have to wait until the change took place.

"Sarah honey are you decent?" it was Dad, he knocked lightly.

"Yeah Dad come in" I told him. He slowly opened the door and peered in.

"Logan's here to walk with you to school, how are you feeling today?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"I guess as good as I will" I said sullenly.

"Hey, where's my happy go lucky daughter who used to get all excited when her best friend Logan was here"

"Dad!" I moaned. "I'm not a little girl anymore" I said.

"That's no reason not to be happy" he said. He wrapped his arms around me. Dad was so comforting. I felt myself choke up and started to sob lightly into his shirt.

"You'll be okay Sarah" he told me. I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"You think I'll phase?" he looked at me and nodded.

"Your showing all the signs, it's just a matter of time. Anger is what did it for me" he told me.

"So I should get angry?" I questioned. He laughed.

"No, let it happen on it's own" he said.

Logan held my hand the entire way to school. We had promised not to ruin our friendship no matter what. We didn't classify ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, we didn't see the need to. When you love someone so much, your something a lot more than that. School was the same old as usual. Our friends met up with us before homeroom. The hallways once again filled with students with wide age ranges. With one school in the area for us, we had grades pre-school through 12th grade. Every grade had their own wing, there weren't many of us.

Lunch period was nice, Logan and I actually had that together, and the rest of the afternoon. All of our morning classes were separate, which included the boring ones. Like Math, Science, Social Studies all of the evil classes. After lunch consisted of Art, Gym and music all with Logan. Our lunch table consisted of us, our other friends had the period before us for lunch. We sat across from each other in the small cafeteria at the round white tables. He reached his hand across the table and smiled at me. I reached for his hand too and I felt calm when he touched me.

"How were you feeling during your classes?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess" I shrugged.

"Hey can we go outside in the courtyard and talk?" he questioned. I nodded unsure of what this talk would be about. I stood up and he followed, we threw out our lunch trays and headed for the court yard. Some of the younger students were outside for their recess. He took my hand and led me to the side of the building where no one else was. He looked weird and unlike him.

"I'm going away for a little bit" he told me.

"I'm confused what are you talking about, like a vacation?" I questioned. I placed my hands flat against the brick wall behind me. He stepped forward and I tried to back up but slammed against the wall.

"Dad and I, we are going on a small trip so yeah kind of a vacation" he told me.

"I don't get it" I told him.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks, maybe longer" he said.

"But what about your Mom? And school? And well I dunno that girl standing right in front of you?" I questioned.

"It's all going to be fine. It may be shorter then that. Dad just wants to take me out and show me things" he said.

"I don't get it" I told him.

"You don't have to" he said. I began to feel my heart racing, and breaking at the same time.

"It may only be two weeks tops, don't get so worked up over it" he almost yelled.

"I'm not it's just a few weeks to me just sounded longer the way you described it" I said.

"I told you, you don't have to understand. Plus you couldn't understand because you never phased" he said. That shot me right through the heart.

"Oh, so now I don't understand you?" I questioned. I was starting to feel really agitated. My blood boiled more and I could feel myself clench my hands into fists.

"You are taking this the wrong way Sarah" he said.

"If you don't explain yourself I swear to god I'll never talk to you again" I said as my fists clenched tighter and tighter.

"Sarah listen to me, I didn't feel like bringing it up but since you are getting all crazy on me I will. I almost hurt my Mom, just the way Dad did. She asked me to do something it was so minor, but I was in the middle of doing something and she kept bugging me, I started getting angry with her and almost slashed the whole other side of her face, that was when Dad walked in and yelled at me to phase back immediately. It's just safer if I go away for a little while. I can't bare to hurt anyone. I see how much it pains my Father to walk around every day knowing what he did to Mom. If I hurt my Family, or even my soul mate I think I'd never forgive myself. Which is why you have to understand" he said. I could see some tears welding up in his eyes.

"Did you think I'd be afraid of you, is that why you didn't tell me?" I questioned. He nodded and looked down. I grabbed his face with my two hands and lifted his head.

"I would never abandon you NEVER! How could you ever think I'd be afraid. I love you Logan, even if you hurt me it wouldn't be your fault. I'd forgive you. You mean everything to me and if your just going to get up and go for one stupid mistake then well I guess I can't stop you, but if you have to…" I couldn't continue it hurt just to speak of him leaving. I felt the knot tying up my voice. The tears stung in my eyes and my body began to shake violently. It was just like it had done the night of my sweet 16. I started to feel funny, I didn't stop sobbing as I felt an uncontrollable force take over my body.

"If you have .. If you have to go then just leave" I cried. I fought through the shaking and ran, I started running for the woods. I didn't want to stop, I could hear him right behind me. My body felt numb and suddenly out of nowhere I heard an enormous bang, and I had suddenly fell onto all fours. When I looked down I noticed white paws underneath me. When I finally realized what had just happened I stopped running. I was so freaked out that I couldn't move. Logan's wolf form appeared behind me. He was a dark gray wolf with black eyes.

"_Go away" _I said in my head.

"_If anything I promised you I wouldn't leave your side when you phased. Your phased now and I'm not going anywhere" _I jumped not realizing that he heard me. I had forgotten that they told me when you were in wolf form you could hear the other wolf simply by basic talking in your head. He knew every thought I was thinking, and ever word that my brain processed he knew.

"_Your eyes are different then everyone's" _he told me.

"_What do you mean?"_ I questioned.

"_They are beat red" _he told me.

"_Don't some Vampires have red eyes?"_ I questioned taking a gulp. He nodded. I felt fear inside of me, what was I? Why wasn't Logan turned into what I was? He looked at me. I began to feel myself wanting to cry my eyes out. Why did I have to be different? Why did this change hurt so much. Besides feeling the explosion, I also felt the pain in my heart, and the one in my stomach. It grew bigger since I had phased. I finally knew what the feeling had been all along. My heart knew that Logan would leave, every part of me knew it, but on the surface I didn't want to see it. We hadn't imprinted that was for sure, yet we still had a connection, and now I had Vampire eyes but I was in a werewolves body. I started to feel unsure of everything, sure enough I heard another explosion and in human form I fell to the ground. I was naked and had my body in a ball. I grabbed my knees and brought them to my chest as I lay on my side. I started to cry, and that's when I heard Logan phase. I knew he was naked too. I suddenly out of nowhere felt the shape of his warm naked body up against the back of mine. He put himself so that he fit into me perfectly, like a puzzle. I was still sobbing while he did this.

"You're going to be okay" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around my body. I wiped my sad eyes and turned to him. Our bodies matched up perfect once again. I could feel his penis hard against my skin. I was scared, through all the years our parent had given us baths together, you thought I'd be used to it. I wasn't, it was different now we were both older, much older. He was a man now, and I now fully knew what being horny was all about. It turned me on to have him up against me the way he was. I looked into his eyes, as he wiped the tears that had been falling. Our eyes met, and he pulled me closer. I lifted my leg on top of his and slowly reached down. He looked at me and pressed his lips hard against mine. I felt myself letting for the first time, someone, well not just someone but the man I loved slip inside of me. I was told that the first time is the worst. It didn't seem so bad, he was in and I was experiencing some sort of pleasure from it.

Our bodies stayed like that for a very long time. He kissed my lips and then my neck as the two of us lost of virginity to each other. It was relaxing and eased all of the tension that was with us before. When it was all over, we literally just lay there in each others arms. I held myself against him so tight I didn't want to let go. When it was over, I definitely knew I hadn't imprinted on him. I almost wanted to cry again, but I stopped myself. I knew he was going to leave either way, and I really don't know what just happened, it scared me just a little.

"We should get back home, it's getting late. I'm sure the school has called our parents and they are out looking for us now" he said. I nodded still not really saying anything. I had no words for him, we had officially deflowered each other and now he was leaving? What kind of fucked up thing is that.

"Sarah.. Logan?" a familiar voice called. It was my Dad, and I could hear the footsteps of others behind them. It sounded like our Mom's as well. We both got up off the ground and decided to phase. I tried my hardest to do this without getting angry and when I had I was a wolf again. Still white with red eyes, I reminded myself of those red eyed bunny's, they are hella creepy. When they came upon us I noticed two blankets and they knew exactly what had happened to me. Mom gasped at the sight of my red eyes. I looked at everyone, and Mom walked over held up a blanket and I phased right behind it. She wrapped it around me and I put my arms around her and started sobbing again. I couldn't help it, first off my best friend and soul mate would be gone in a few days? Or a few hours. I was a wolf with red eyes, maybe I was part Vampire. And to add to the headache, I had just lost my virginity with him, and I didn't know what to expect next. I was scared. Dad came over and hugged me too.

The walk back to the cars were very quiet, Mom knew that I didn't want to talk, she always knew. Logan walked with his Family and they were quiet too. I think my parents knew about the thing with Logan. When we got to the cars our parents looked at each other.

"Emily you can stay with us if needed, I know tomorrow is going to be hard, but we would love your company for the next few weeks" Mom said to her.

"There's no need, Dad's not going with me" Logan said. Everyone looked at him, he had the blanket wrapped around is lower half, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning by myself, it's what's best" he said. I eyed him, and bit the side of my cheek to keep from crying. I wanted to smack him, I felt anger boil inside of me again.

"But son…"

"Dad No! I have to go on my own, I need to grow and experience things for myself. Didn't you go alone?" he questioned. Sam nodded. I didn't know this but Sam, Logan's Dad had been upset when he hurt Emily. He only was gone a week, but for some reason Logan felt the need to be gone a month.

"Come back soon Logan okay?" My Mom asked him.

"I can't promise anything" he said to her. Dad looked at me and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't say or do anything. I felt numb all over, I wanted to get into my bed and crawl into it never leaving it again. I was a rabid monster, I hated it and I wanted so bad for Logan to help me and be by my side. I guess it was too much to ask for.

"Sarah, would you like to stay at our house tonight? You and Logan can enjoy each others company. I think it would be good for you two" Emily offered.

"That would be fine with us" Mom said. Dad nodded. Great, now that I sleep with someone my Dad finally doesn't argue that I sleep with him. I sighed. I saw Logan tense up.

"I'm coming home with you guys tonight" I told them. Everyone looked surprised but not Logan.

"But sweetie don't you want to…"

"What I want is to go home" I said. I turned myself away, I couldn't look back if I did I would not be able to let him go. I turned to the black sedan and got in the back seat. Everyone looked confused, but Logan didn't. I heard them mumbling something, they gave Logan a hug and wished him luck. I wasn't ready to talk, my parents must have known because when they got into the car they didn't' say a word to me.

The second I was home, I leaped out of the car and bolted for my room. I need privacy and I needed to be alone. All of the pictures on my dresser of us I took and threw to the ground. I smashed several glass frames onto the floor. I tore up pictures from our childhood.

"You made me fall for you then you decide to leave, you stupid asshole" I screamed throwing every frame on the floor. I screamed so loud but I didn't care if anyone heard. I jumped flat on my stomach onto my bed and just let it all out. I cried for what seemed like hours on end. I couldn't stop myself. Mom and Dad didn't bother to check, actually I heard them outside my room arguing weather or not they should come in or not. I don't know what time it was when I fell asleep, but I wasn't asleep for long when a cold breeze entered my room. I ignored it and pulled the covers close to me. I felt warmth and cuddled up next to it. Then I felt an arm wrap around me, I gasped and jumped. When I turned around he was there holding me.

"Please don't hate me. I can't go away knowing that. I have to know that you will love me when I return" he said.

"I don't know" I told him.

"I guess I deserve that" he said.

"You make love to me and still yet you want to leave me, how can I possibly love you after that?" I questioned.

"It's what's best" he said.

"What's best is if you'd stay here with me and we grow old together just like our parents. I want you Logan, I want you here with me, not in some forest in god knows where. I want you right here holding me in your arms and telling me you love me and that you aren't leaving" I told him. He bit his lip.

"I'm going" he said.

"But you don't want to go" I told him.

"Your absolutely right I don't, but I must. You have to understand it's what's best" he said. I rolled over and looked up at him.

"I can't promise that I'll love you when you come back" I said to him. He sighed.

"If you don't love me I will have to live with what I did. If you do love me when I return, I will never ever leave again"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" I told him.

"That hurt Sarah"

"I know, but you hurt me, it was well deserved" I told him. He nodded.

"That's fair" he whispered.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back soon" he kissed my lips once again. I felt salty tears on his lips and mine, we were both crying when I pulled away.

"I want you to love me when I come home" he said.

"I want you to stay so that I can love you" I told him.

"I guess we'll see what happens" he sighed. He rolled out of my bed and walked towards my window. I watched him, and he looked back several times before leaving.

"I see you really hate me, our pictures are gone and all smashed on the floor" he said.

"Because you broke my heart" I told him. That was all I could say. He prepared himself to leap on the window, he turned around once more and spoke.

"I love you Sarah Hatch" he said. With one slick motion he was gone. The word repeated in my head "GONE"

"I love you too" I whispered after he had left.


	26. The Way I loved You Sequel Part 4

**A/N: Okay, so this is short because it's supposed to be the last part, I told you it was only 24 pages, I really hope you like what I did. But please let me know what you think. Also Thank you so much for reading this story and I'm so glad that you have enjoyed and commented on it. **

~*~*~*~**~

1 Month Later

It had been the longest month of my life, school sucked. Every day I'd come home and hope to hear from him, I didn't spend much time with anyone. I felt depressed and I really needed my best friend to come home. I was having trouble not phasing while I was at school. I had to run away a few times because of my phasing. I missed school the entire first week after the day I had phased. After that I was forced into going back and without Logan it seemed pointless. So did everything else.

I could barely do my homework, I sat there every night trying to read, but instead I would always end up staring out my window waiting for his return. It was weird I didn't even hear from him, not once. Maybe I pissed him off, or maybe he thought I needed space. Well he was wrong I needed him more than my own space. My phone cut off my thoughts and when I looked down my heart started to pound. In bold letters on my caller ID read "LOGAN".

"Hello?" I questioned. There was silence for a minute and then his voice.

"Hey Sarah" he didn't sound like himself. I couldn't hold it in, I started bawling. I had been pretty good with the whole not crying thing. I was too numb to cry, but once his voice rang through my ears I couldn't help it.

"Sarah don't please don't do that" he said.

"But how do you expect me not to" I sobbed. "I've missed you, I'm lost without you Logan please tell me your home… please" I cried. I looked down at the ring he had given me on my birthday, I didn't take it off because I knew he'd be back and I wanted to tell him that I loved him. He told me that he'd hoped that I'd love him when he came back and I loved him.

"I miss you too" he said. His voice was uneven and I was confused by his tone. He sighed deeply.

"Sarah I'm not coming home" my heart stopped. My sobbing stopped. The numb feeling I had just got worse, if it was possible to feel worse then numb, well this was it.

"But, what, what do you, how could you… what are you talking about" I finally got it all out. I still was fighting the dry sobs coming from my chest.

"I'm not coming back to La Push, I imprinted on someone and I'm going to stay here with her, I'm sorry Sarah, I will always love you, but I feel drawn to stay here" he said. It was almost like the slow motion that you see in a movie, the phone slipped from my fingers and slowly dropped to the floor. I sat there just staring out into space, wondering why this had to be the end. I looked down at the ring that was on my finger, I could still hear his voice calling my name. I touched the ring and pulled it off slowly, the tears were now falling again from my eyes. I dropped the ring on the floor and darted for the door. Mom and Dad were in the living room when I bolted out of the room. I did however make sure to grab extra clothes so that when I phased I would have them. I made sure they were tied to my ankle. Uncle Jake taught me that.

"Hey Sarah where are you…." that was all I heard I bashed through the front door and down the street. I didn't know where I was going, I had no idea. I felt the urge to phase, so when I finally got into wooded area that's exactly what I did. I phased and ran as deep into the woods as I could.

"_Sarah honey I know you can hear me and I know you phased what's going on"_ it was Dad, he must have phased in the backyard. Luckily we had a high fence or the neighbors would freak.

"_I don't want to talk Dad please, I just want to be left alone" _I cried.

"_Sweetheart your Mother is worried sick about you, please come home now" _he said.

"_Give me sometime to think" _I replied.

"_Okay honey, but please don't stay out too late" _he said in a Fatherly tone.

"_I won't Daddy" _I added.

When I phased back, I quickly dressed in the sweats and t-shirt I had tied around my ankle. It was Saturday but I was still able to get onto the schools grounds. I walked over to the swings and sat down, my head was spinning. He had imprinted on someone else, and he wasn't coming back, not now and maybe not ever. He'd have to come back, see his folks. When he did he would realize that imprinting means nothing and love is all that matters. If he loved me he'd understand and come back. He just had to. I had to keep myself from crying. I had my head down, and ran my toes in the sand.

"Hey heads up" I heard a male voice say. When I looked up I noted a Frisbee flying towards my head. I reached my arm up and with my reflexes I caught the Frisbee with one hand.

"Nice catch" the guy said. When I looked up him I noticed that he was Brandon from my Math class in 10th grade. He and I had also been partners in science, come to think of it I haven't seen him once this semester. He was a decent looking guy, he had dark hair with an emo bang as everyone prefers to call it. He had dark blue eyes and always wore jeans with rips, and band t-shirts, with sandals. As he walked closer something in my body clicked. I felt like Brandon had entered my life in a weird way, I suddenly felt the urge to protect him, and to care for him in a way I had never thought of before.

"Hey Hatch long time no see" he said as he stopped in front of the swing.

"Yeah, where have you been all semester?" I questioned.

"Advance classes" he moaned. I smiled.

"Nice catch by the way" he added. I smiled and could feel myself blushing away like a little school girl.

"Advanced huh? I decided not to take them. I didn't want to stress myself out" I told him.

"You definitely made a good choice, I'm stressed beyond belief. Which is why I'm playing Frisbee with Matt Bower, you know I think he was in our Math class last year" I stood up and noticed Matt standing behind him. Nice kid, transferred from Seattle two years ago, has blonde surfer like hair and the whole look. He waved to me, I nodded. I handed him back his Frisbee and smiled.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. "Where's your boyfriend what's his name Logan? Haven't seen him around" he said.

"He's not coming back, he moved" I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh… oh.. I'm sorry to bring it up I didn't" I stuck my hand up to stop him.

"It's fine" I said.

"Well if your not feeling too bad, would you like to play some Frisbee with us?" he questioned. I looked at him, I felt my body gravitating towards him. It was almost like I needed him. He was staring at me in the most unusual way, like all of a sudden something clicked in his head too.

"I'd love to actually" I said to him.

"Great, c'mon" he said placing his arm around me. We both stopped for a moment and looked at each other. His smile was amazing and for a minute I was smiling too and the smile didn't want to fade.

I wasn't sure exactly what this all meant, I still felt that my heart was empty. I missed Logan and I wanted him to be here with me right now, I was in love with him… deeply in love with him. In my head though I knew he was happy with whoever he had imprinted on. I realized that maybe it was just meant to be this way, our connection was based on being friends not something more, if it was meant to be he would have never left. God has a plan for all of us, and I guess this is what he had in store for me, I couldn't fight it so I'd have to move on, but never EVER forget my best friend Logan, NEVER!

_Letting you go, is making me feel so cold. _

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt. _

_But that makes it worse. _

_See I'm a wreck inside my tongue is tired, _

_And my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need. _


End file.
